


Dødsregn | The Rain-Netflix Series

by Evangleline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Rain (TV 2018)
Genre: Apocalypse, Fem!Harry, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Human Experimentation, Netflix series, Rebirth, Scandinavia, Science Fiction, Virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: Belladonna didn't know how she ended up waking up as a child in the middle of a muggle lab. She should have been dead but somehow she wasn't. Instead she was de-aged. Her magic helped her to escape where she was locked away. She remembers the doctors speaking of her being cloned from a dead infant, the only clone of dozens to survive. Finding no trace of magic anywhere else, she is sure she must be in a new world. Her magic being all that kept her alive in the labs.Determined to ensure her survival, she creates a new identity for herself by creating documents of her existence and placing memories within the mind of a man who had lost hope after his wife died delivering their stillborn daughter, her 'twin'. What happens when after 13 years her father calls her from work, warning her to stay out of the rain? Worse yet she was to stay with the Andersen's only for her friend Simone's father to refuse.Martin/Fem!Harry/RasmusPre-Apocalypse Established Relationship Martin/Fem!Harry
Relationships: Martin/Harry Potter, Martin/Harry Potter/Rasmus Andersen, Rasmus Andersen/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. New Life

Name: Belladonna Jamie Potter; Bella-Donna Winther

Nick-Name/ Alias: Donna, Belle

D.O.B: July 31, 2002 (Pre-Apocalypse Age: 15 (couple months from 16); Canon Age: 22)

Face-Claim: Maggie Elizabeth Jones as child; Holland Roden as teen and adult

-Abilities: Magic (Hogwarts Education along with studying Potter + Black family magics and tomes); Immune to virus due to it being the 'baseline' it was created from

Lover(s): Martin Kirk & Rasmus Andersen

Education/Occupation:

-Previously: Gringotts Runes/Warding Apprentice; Basic Healer (able to heal non-fatal wounds and complete basic first aid such as disinfecting, wrappings, and )

-Currently: Dual-Enrollment High School Senior & College Student (Bio-engineering); Taught engineering and mechanics by father

Family:

-Philip Winther (father; played by Sean Bean), Dahlia Winther (mother/ ✞ July 31, 2003 Childbirth; Appearance would be Jessica Chastain) Aster Winther (sister/ ✞ July 31, 2003 Stillborn), Sergio Vitelli (maternal grandfather/ ✞ February, 2016 Age; played by R. Jack Foley), Olivia Dalin (paternal aunt), Peter Dalin (uncle), Jakob Dalin (paternal cousin; played by Anders Juul), Sarah Dalin (paternal cousin; played by Clara Rosager)

* * *

Name: Martin Kirk

D.O.B: January 28, 1999 (Pre-Apocalypse Age: 19; Canon Age: 25)

Face-Claim: Mikkel Boe Følsgaard

-Abilities: Resistant to virus (Has unknowingly developed immunity through long-term contact with Bella-Donna and exposure to magic); Military Training; Vehicle Mechanic (Self-Taught)

Lover: Bella-Donna Winther

Education/Occupation: Secondary School

Occupation: Soldier (Pre-Apocalypse)

Family: None

* * *

Name: Rasmus Andersen

D.O.B: February 6, 2007 (Pre-Apocalypse Age: 11; Canon Age: 17)

Face-Claim: Bertil De Lorenzi as child; Lucas Lynggaard Tønnesen as teen/adult

-Abilities: Artist; Immunity to Virus; Symbiotic with Virus; Connected with Infected (Semi-Control over Infected); Can release a Black viral smoke

Lover: Bella-Donna Winther

Education/Occupation: Upper Primary School; Taught by sister after apocalypse

Family:

-Dr. Frederick Andersen (father), Ellen Andersen (mother/ ✞ May 4, 2018) Simone Andersen (sister)

* * *

It was hard to breathe. She moved her hands to find some sort of tube entering her mouth. There were needles in her body. Opening her eyes she saw she was in some sort of chamber and surrounded by fluid. She could somewhat see through the thick liquid that was blurring her vision that she was in some sort of muggle lab. She was so tired. Her eyes closed for just a moment.

The needles provided nutrients but also sedatives automatically. It took awhile before she realized why it was she was getting so tired only moments after waking, having thought her body and magic was simply healing itself. While not wrong it just wasn't injuries she was healing from, no it was the constant abuse the doctors put her through. They were doing something with her blood. Trying to replicate something within it. She could think of only one thing that might be, her magic.

She could hear them occasionally when her magic managed to clear enough of the sedatives from her body. Fortunately they simply thought her brainwaves becoming more active was a good thing and a result of their own success. She didn't know what they intended to do if they managed to isolate and replicate the genetic structure that had to do with her magic or why. What she did know was that it wouldn't be good.

She remembered that just a couple years after the war ended a muggle-born who had chosen to return to the mundane world had begun experimenting with her own blood. The results had been horrifying. The small but concentrated sample she had extracted and somehow weaponized, whether he knew it or not, had killed dozens when he released it in a small neighborhood park. Apparently he had been attempting to give magic to muggles, hoping that they would be so thankful they would join him in destroying the wizarding world. Instead his creation was poison to muggles killing them within an instant and saw him executed by the very ones he sought to destroy.

It had taken time for her magic to become strong enough to cleanse her body of the drugs the doctors were giving her and ensure the new ones did not make it within her by vanishing them. Fortunately her magic had always been strong and this ordeal had only made it that much stronger. Though admittedly she was surprised at how quickly her magic seemed to respond to her now.

Her time learning with the goblins would certainly come in use now. Many did not know but the goblins did not simply manage Gringotts Banks across the globe and train teams for pillaging ancient tombs. No, the goblins held access to magics long forgotten by wizards. Magic that could erase all trace and memory of a person and all involving them. Magic that could create an entirely new existence with memories and documents wherever necessary. Magic that could recreate genuine money from a single currency and not just duplicates like the gemino charm.

It was exactly those spells she had learned from secretly watching the Goblins that would aid her now. As it turned out magic could work around and with technology so long as one believed it would and as such it would wipe her from not only the minds of all those involved but their cameras and computers.

* * *

She might have a child's body but her magic was just as strong as it was when Ron Weasley cast the Sectumsempra that killed her in a fit of anger after she had yet again rejected him. At least she had changed her will so that Teddy was the one who inherited everything aside from a small bit that would go to her goddaughter Pandora, Luna and Neville's girl.

She searched for any trace of magic for weeks but found nothing. The only magic to be found was what existed in the Earth itself. She needed to make a new life for herself and as she searched for a place to do so she found a man who was lost. Using the limited skill she had in legilimency she looked into his mind and found that he had lost his wife to childbirth only for their daughter to be stillborn. He wanted so much to continue on for them but couldn't find it in him. He'd forced himself to live on the last 3 years but was at his end. He was ready to give up.

A funny thing about the identity creation spell was that when used to create not only a background but an actual family, a member of said family had to willingly accept the one entering it. It would have been considered dark magic mostly because it involved blood and would truly make one part of the family. It would only need the blood of the willing and the one who was being given the new identity would become their blood and the blood of those involved without ever needing theirs. It wouldn't matter if the others had involved had passed on or not their blood would be called and join together. Magical and even muggle testing would find her to be his daughter.

* * *

"Papa! What will our new home be like?"

"Just hold on, we're almost there darling. I think we will like it here in Naestved."

"Why did you need a new job anyways, Papa?"

"Well this one would let us have more money so we'll be more comfortable and it will let me be home with you more often." He looked just past me and smiled. "We're here. What do you think?"

She turned to find a cute little red brick cottage, grey brick made various decorative designs across the home while cream toned ones framed the windows. It was smaller then the other homes in the neighborhood but clearly had far more greenspace. It was clear that those who had built on the property cared more for the outdoors then the inside.

"So?" He looked down at her expectantly and she smiled up at him.

"I like it!"

The front door opened to a narrow but long room that was used for a living and dining area. An open wooden staircase leading to the attic and basement. To the left of the staircase was 2 doors, one the bathroom and the other to my father's room. To the right of it was the most colorful part of the cottage. The kitchen had light mint green lower cabinets with dark granite counters, just slightly brighter uppers, steel appliances, and a powder blue island with a wooden counter that two could sit and eat at. The rest of the cottage was mostly white walls and neutral toned furniture on a pegged dark wooden floor.


	2. Pre-Rain: Simone

"Bella-Donna this is my coworker Dr. Frederik Andersen and his family. His wife Ellen and their daughter Simone." She smiled and waved her hand. "Why don't you go play with Simone while we talk, darling."

"Alright Papa. Come on Simone, Papa finished putting up the swings in the backyard." The blonde's eyes went wide in excitement and she looked up at her parents.

"Go ahead." Simone grabbed my hand and began pulling me along.

"You can call me, Donna."

"Be careful girls!" Ms. Ellen called from behind us.

* * *

"I still can't believe I'm a big sister." Simone said as she laid on my bed before rolling over to look at me. "You know, Rasmus is cute when he isn't crying but I think you would have been better for a little sibling. Do you think your dad would let me trade the two of you?" She asked laughing.

"I don't think our parents will agree to that." I shook my head at her.

"You know he always follows you around whenever we visit. I think he has a crush."

"Simone! Rasmus is only 3."

"Exactly! He's plenty old enough! I had a crush on your dad when we met!"

"Ewww!" I scrunched up my nose.

* * *

"When are you finally going to get a boyfriend Donna?"

"I'm 13 Simone. I don't need a boyfriend."

"But it'll be good to have one. Just close your eyes for a moment. Well, come on!" I rolled my eyes and closed my eyes. "Just picture it we go to the park and waiting there for us are two cute boys with our favorite flowers. They have a picnic set up and they feed us finger foods." I break out laughing.

"Finger foods? Really Simone? And besides a boy might be able to get daisies for you but what boy our age will be able to get me stargazer lilies?"

"Then get an older one?" She told me, her brows going up and down.

"Papa, would hate that!"

"But you wouldn't?" She looks at me with a sly smile and we both giggle.

* * *

"So when will I finally get to meet this boyfriend of yours, Bella-Donna Winther?"

"Did you just full name me?" I looked at her with a wide smile before settling down. "Papa, doesn't know about him."

"Haven't you been seeing each other for a few months now?"

"Yes, but I shouldn't have even told you! He's older than me. He's older than you!"

"Are you calling me old?" She hit me with a pillow. "Wait. How much older, Donna?" She looked at me worriedly.

"Not as much as you are thinking, Simone. M-, He's only 3 years older than me."

"He's 18!" She practically screamed and I rushed to cover her mouth.

"Sshhh!" I looked at the door that led to the staircase. "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"I don't know about this, Donna. Is he, has he been pressuring you? At all?"

"No! Simone, no. We just talk and he holds me. We kiss but that is it. He hasn't even mentioned sex. He isn't like that." Simone just looks at me with disbelief.

"He's never asked?"

"No, Simone. He hasn't. He makes me comfortable and happy. His kisses give me these tingling butterflies in my stomach." I smile thinking of him, my fingers touching my lips. "When we're together I can't help smiling." I never noticed her frown.

* * *

"Where is she? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. What are we going to do? The exam is in thirty seconds. Where is she?" Igor banged his head on the table, frustrated.

"It's just not like her to be late." Sophie said looking at her phone after calling Simone yet again.

"She'll be here! I'm sure." Mila spoke trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"what do we do? We're all going to flunk. W- what do we do?" Igor started again this time getting up from his seat.

"Hello, Are you ready?" Our professor asked after opening the classroom door.

"Two minutes I just have to . . . take a dump." Igor told him. Professor Wilke looked at him disgusted.

"Two minutes if you're not in by then you'll have to take a re-examination. Ok." He closed the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Said Mila.

"Call her again." I told Sophie. "If she's not here in a few minutes we'll go off the previous version. She can't have made that many changes in one night." I grabbed my tablet. "I'm forwarding it to your phones. You can put on an earbud and have it be read for you and you just repeat."

"That's brilliant!"

"Woo! I'm here! I'm here!" Simone rushes up to us and the three of us girls whoop back, happy we won't have to explain our missing partner.

"You're late!"

"Come on. Come on." Sophie tells her after hugging Simone and heading back to the table.

"We've got lots of time. I just changed a little and wrote marked out says what." She hands us the papers. "It's not that hard."

"So what do I talk about? I don't get it." Igor spoke to Simone getting close to her.

"You talk about the water. Easy, right?"

"We owe you." Mila spoke.

"And a date." Igor put out and Simone looked at him a small smile forming before releasing a chuckle before glancing at me as I shared a look with Mila and Sophie. "Tonight?"

"You better fucking pass then." I tune them out as I pick up my phone and walk a few steps away to answer.

"Papa?"

"Donna! Donna, you need to get home. You get home right now!"

"Papa, I'm staying with Simone for the weekend remember?"

"Good. Good, go with Simone and her father! He should be there soon if he isn't already. Do not go out in the rain! The rain is dangerous!"

"Papa, what are you talking about?"

"Dad, I've got an exam!" I turn around hearing Simone's voice only to see Dr. Andersen grabbing hold of her arm

"Go home! Go home and stay there!" He turns back to look at us before dragging her along.

"Dad, Donna's staying with us for the weekend. Her dad is out of town, remember?"

"Dr. Andersen?" He turns to look at me, hesitance clear in his eyes before they harden sending warning bells ringing in my mind. My magic begins to rush forward just as it did at the height of the war whenever I was close to danger.

"Donna! Donna What's going on?" I hear my dad's voice from my phone as I look on confused.

"Go home, Bella-Donna. We can't take you with us, its an emergency. Come now, Simone. Come." He pulls her roughly.

"Papa, Dr. Andersen says there is some sort of emergency. I can't go with them."

"Bastard! Donna listen to me, get home darling! Get home and whatever you do, don't go outside. Go. Go now and don't stop! If it rains don't go outside. You can't get wet!" He hangs up.

"Papa? Papa!" I look down the hall to see Simone look back at me from the steps. "Head home, you guys. Go home and don't come out!" I grab my things before rushing out, ignoring their calls for me as I rush to the 2016 Toyota Hilux Papa had bought for our regular road-trips. While not legal to drive at my age, I did have a fake ID and Papa had looked the other way so long as I promised not to do anything that would get me in to trouble.


	3. Pre-Rain: Rasmus

"Donna! Donna! Hi Donna!" Rasmus ran up to me grasping at my legs.

"Hello Rasmus." I hugged him and he gave me a bright smile. I pat his head, fingers tangling into his reddish blonde curls. "Your mom is probably taking you for a haircut pretty soon, hmm?"

"Yea. She says my hair is too much for me to take care of."

"Well that's a shame." He looks up at her with a confused look. She bends down and crooks her finger as if she is going to tell him the most important secret in the world. "I love your curls. I think they make you look very cute. In fact, you're curls are probably going to make me have to beat the girls off with a stick once you're older. Little heartbreaker." He giggles.

"You won't have to beat them off with a stick."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I'm gonna marry you!" He says with a big smile and she laughs.

* * *

Their parents were in their own alley a few down from them laughing, as the three of them bowled. "Your turn Donna."

"Yea! Go Donna!" Rasmus cheered me on as I lined myself up and let the ball go.

"Strike!" I brought my arm across in a fist pump as every pin went down.

"Woo!" I turned around to see Rasmus stood on his seating whooping and Simone pouting at the two of us having higher scores then her, sending me into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, Rasmus." I said walking up to him finding him to be just about my height as he stood on his seat. "You get most of them down this time and there's no way Simone can win!" He smiled real big and tapped his cheek.

"I need good luck!" I laughed a bit but nodded. He was just too adorable. As I went to peck his cheek he quickly turned his head and kissed me.

"Rasmus!" Both Simone and I yelled in surprise but he just smiled widely, laughing.

"Now I definitely have good luck!" He rushed to get his bowling ball as I looked at Simone and shook my head.

"He's your brother!"

"According to him, your future husband." She say with a laugh.

"I got a strike!" Rasmus' voice calls out excitedly and we both turn to see it was true.

"Well would you that. Your kisses really are good luck." Simone says, a strange tone in her voice.

* * *

"Woo! Go Rasmus!" I cheer him on as he runs pass.

"How can you be so excited about a game of footie?" Simone asks taking another handful of popcorn.

"Oh, come on Simone. This is your little brother." Papa speaks as they watch Rasmus kick.

GOAL!

"Yea!" Simone rolls her eyes as she stays seated.

"You know this is completely ridiculous for a kids game."

"It's about having fun Simone!" I tell her. "Where did your parents go?"

"I have no idea." I turn away from her and look back onto the field and catch sight of Rasmus.

"Something's wrong." I say lightly, brows furrowing. Rasmus raises his hand to his head before shaking it and jogging forward.

"What?"

"Something's wrong with Rasmus."

"Nothing is wrong with him. You are just being protective. I swear it's like your his sister and not me, Donna." I look at her wondering if she could be right and it is just my imagination but just as I turn to look back at him, I see it.

"Rasmus!" I watch as he stumbles just barely catching himself only to faint a moment later. The whistle blows signaling a time-out and we run out onto the field.

"He's not responding!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Rasmus." I whisper tears in my eyes.

* * *

"Donna, you came." Rasmus smiled at me weakly.

"Of course, I did. And if you can give me a big smile I have a surprise for you, I think you'll really like." I said teasingly. "You are going to be so excited!" I give a clap and point at him.

"A kiss!" He said excitedly and I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry." He said putting his head down with a small smile and mumbling. "I would have really liked it though."

"Rasmus. No." I said giving him a look.

"Fine." He gave a big cheesy smile and laughed lightly.

"Well, I guess that was good enough. Close your eyes." I sit beside him and open me bag. "No peeking!" I say when he opens an eye to look and he closes them again. And I take out the art set that I had bought him. I had noticed that he had enjoyed the art class I had taken him to one weekend and when I passed one of these by I couldn't help thinking he would enjoy it. "What do you think?" I asked holding it in front of me.

"Woah!" He opened the art box. "There's so many different ones!" He looked up at me.

"Mhm. So you have your standard crayons, markers, and paint in here and if you lift this here" I turned it slightly so I could lift the tray. "Wa-la! A secret compartment with even more!"

"This is amazing. I love it!"

* * *

"Happy 11th Birthday, Rasmus!" I tell him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and he smiles at me.

"Donna, you made it!"

"Of course, I did and look at you! You look better every time I see you now. You're getting stronger. I'm so happy your dad found that medicine for you." I hug him to me. "Now where is your sister? I have to see her as well now that Papa and I are back from our trip."

"Simone is inside with Mom."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit. You have fun with your friends and I'll give you your present later." I say before heading inside. "Hello Ms. Ellen, hey Simone."

"You're back!" Simone yelps before yelling and rushing to me. We talk as Rasmus hangs out with his old friends from school. A few hours pass and soon enough his friends are all picked up.

"Is it time for my present, Donna?" Rasmus asks me from the kitchen doorway.

"I guess so. Papa will be picking me up soon anyways. Come along I left it in the living room." He follows behind me and I grab the bag that holds his gift before sitting on the couch and patting the spot next to me. "So it may not look it but this gift is actually pretty special and it will only work for you." I tell him seriously. "You remember how I would make those pretty lights when you had trouble sleeping?"

"Yea. You said it was our secret." He says quietly.

"Yes, it is and so is this." I hand him the bag and he pulls out my gift, a large rectangular yellow backpack with leather straps to hold it closed with his name written across the fold.

"A bookbag?" He looks at me confused.

"Not just a bookbag. Open it." He does and looks inside.

"Art supplies!" He looks at me, smiling.

"Yes. Art supplies" she leans forward and whispers "in a magic bookbag! One that won't run out of space so long as you believe. Do you believe, Rasmus?" I smile as he nods and continue. "Watch this." I take the bag placing it on the floor and slide one of my sandals off before standing. I place my barefoot above the bag's opening. "Are you watching?" He nods excited but not knowing what I plan on doing. I place my foot inside and he watches as I reach down and pick it up leg still inside until it looks like my leg has simply disappeared as I continue until the opening reaches my hip. I hear footsteps and quickly take my leg out of the bag before handing it to Rasmus. His father walking in just as I fix my sandal, making it look as though it had slid off. "So?"

Rasmus laughs. "Best gift ever!"

"Bella-Donna you're father says he's only a few minutes away and to be ready." Dr. Andersen tells me.

"I already am, sir. My bag is right here." I pack my little backpack that sits at the edge of the couch and he nods before turning away. I give Rasmus a wink and he lifts his hand to hide his laughter. "So what did you wish for?"

"What I always wish for."

"Oh. What is that exactly?"

"For you to be my wife!"

"Rasmus!" I look at the boy shocked he would waste his birthday wishes on such a thing. _He truly is adorable_. "Don't you think I'm a bit too old for you?"

"But I'll get older too."

"And for every year you get older, so do I. I'll be an old lady before you become an old man."

"So what? You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me!" I look at him wide-eyed.

"Oh dear, I was right. You really are becoming a little heartbreaker."

"No I'm not. I'll never break your heart!" He says as if I've offended him in the worst way.

"Ok. Ok. How about we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" He looks at me while squinting his eyes, making me have to hold back a laugh.

"You don't use anymore of your birthday wishes to get me to marry you and if, IF, I am not married by the time you are old enough to make such a decision and you still are interested I will give you a chance to convince me that we could be happy together. How does that sound?"

"Hmm. Umm." He rubs his chin before standing up and pacing, all the while continuing his little hums. "Ok, you got a deal but don't even think about changing your mind later!" I can't help laughing then and just agree.


	4. Pre-Rain: Martin

  
We had lived in the neighborhood for a few months now. The neighbors were kind and a few of them even had children or grandchildren around my age to play with. Us kids would always ride our bikes or play together every week. It was then I met him. He was a few years older then me with light green almost greyish eyes and dirty blonde straight hair that bordered brown. He helped me up when some of the other kids had pushed me down and laughed about my not having a mother. I was used to hearing it and so much worse, what with having lived with the Dursleys, but with having the emotions of a child I couldn't help the tears that came.

His name was Martin Kirk and much as I had been the last time around he was an orphan. Martin however lived his very loving and elderly grandparents. We didn't get the chance to speak often as the years passed aside from regular greetings and an occasional talk here and there as we attended different schools. Papa's work at Apollon meant he had enough money to send me to a prep school.

* * *

"Don't laugh. My friend's little brother stole my first kiss."

"What?" He looked at me in shock. "How old was he?"

"Ah. . . 9 or 10?" I gave a little laugh with a shrug.

"How?" He shook his head not able to picture it.

"We went bowling and he was standing on his chair. I went to peck his cheek and the little sneak turned his head!" He barked out a laugh.

"Smart kid."

"Really? That's what you say?" I asked incredulously.

"He is! Bella one would have to be blind not to notice how beautiful you are." He looks at me smiling and pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"You think I'm beautiful?" I ask and he stops smiling realizing that he had said it aloud.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud." He looks away from me moving to the far side of the cottage's step we are sat on.

"But you did. So?"

"Yes! Yes. Is that what you want to hear Bella? I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life!" He stands up and starts pacing in front of me. "But what does it matter? I don't have anything and I, I'm not good for you." I stood and grabbed his arm, turning him to me.

"You think that! But doesn't my choice in this matter?"

* * *

For our first date we had gone to the movies and then to get pizza. His smile when I told him I didn't want to see a romance but Thor: Ragnarok would stay with her for years.

"No romance? No chick-flick?" I scoffed.

"No. Did I really come off like someone interested in those?" He laughs shaking his head as they walk back to her home, hand in hand.

"No, you don't but one never knows." He chuckles. Thunder cracks above us just before rain begins pouring down on us. We make a run for it and take cover for a moment beneath an old gazebo just a couple blocks away. Martin trips coming up one of the steps and I catch him before we sit just and laugh.

"I can't believe me ran half a mile but you trip just as we make it to cover." I giggle only for Martin's hands to come up to the back of my head and pull me into a kiss. A kiss turns into another and another and soon enough we can't seem to stop.

* * *

Months pass by and it seems as though their time together is what goes by the quickest while their time apart is unbearably slow. Simone worries about her doing or being pressured into something she isn't ready for but the fact is she lived a life before this one. I didn't know if I was 'ready' but I did know that I wanted my relationship with Martin to move to the next step. I want us to move pass hand holding and making out on the couch. I just wasn't sure how far I wanted that next step to go.

We sat in my room watching old movies, mostly comedies as he unconsciously played with my feet sending me into occasional giggling fits. I couldn't help thinking of how with Papa gone until tomorrow night if I wanted to take that next step now would be the right time to do so.

"Martin?"

"Yea?" He look at me across the couch as I pulled my legs in.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you?"

"Completely."

"Close your eyes. If, if you don't want to tell me to stop." I put a finger to his lips, quieting him before he could get a word out and watched as he closed his eyes. My fingers played with one of the buttons on his shirt for a moment as I made up my mind before slowly undoing them.

"Bella?" he said in a whisper.

"Shh." My hands slide across his chest then down. I just managed to unzip his jeans when his hands came up from where they had been gripping the edge of the sofa. He grips my hips and as he stands lifts me, carrying me the few steps to the beds. He lays me down following as he refuses to release his hold on me, all the while rubbing our cores together as he kisses me.

"Martin"

* * *

Martin and I had dated for nearly a year now. Our relationship having progressed passed kisses 6 months in and to sex just 5 months ago. Unfortunately, our time together was shortened drastically by his conscription. His time in our little town of Haslev limited. Every chance to be together was taken. Our minds focused solely on each other.

It was shortly after our first time together that he was called to serve for the next 6 months. We had held me as I teared up and questioned how we would stay in contact during this time. While allowed time to return home it would be few and far between. Stationed just outside Randers, over 3 hours driving with little to no traffic or rather 4 to 5 hours by train for me each way, we would have little time before either one of us had to return to reality.

Oh but the time spent living our fantasies was incredible. We often went to old, even a couple abandoned, hiking trails and various locations between the two cities. There was one weekend in which Martin had rented a small home for us to stay in Fredericia located just a short walk from Østerstrand Beach.

After arriving we had taken a short walk before returning to the home. The look in Martin's eyes as the sodden cotton fabric clung to my body sent shivers throughout my body and warmth pooled between my thighs. The door only being closed do to our impatience as I was leant against it as he pressed kiss to my lips, cheeks, neck, and shoulder. We had tried to make it up the stairs to the bedroom but did not. His jeans pulled down just slightly and opened as I removed my shorts. Neither of us willing to wait any longer before our bodies were joined together for the first time in over a month. His thick fingers spreading my lower lips and ensuring that he would not hurt me before lining his member with my dripping core and roughly thrusting up into me. My scream of pleasure echoing in the stairwell as his arm wrapped around my waist. My hips bouncing against his in what was becoming a familiar rhythm.

* * *

"I've been thinking and I think I know what I want to do." I look at him curiously from where I sit on the edge of his bed. "I'm going to stay in the army." My eyes close and I lift my hand covering my face.

"Why Martin? Your conscription is ending, so why?"

"Bella, this is what I want to do with my life." He pulls me into him, hugging me close. "Will we be ok?" I hold him as close as I can.

"Of course we will. I'm not letting you get away from me that easily." His hand caresses my face and we kiss, she sweater I wear falling away and he settles me back onto his bed as he moves above me.

"What?" He asks as I smile up at him from where I lay in his arms.

"You may have to worry about your leaving."

"Why would? What do you mean?" His thin brows furrow as he looks down at me.

"Rasmus will be quite happy to see his competition has left." He lets out a bark of laughter.

* * *

Papa has purchased an RV trailer and says that since I am graduating this year and will be off to college next perhaps the young couple they are would prefer to go on a trip that summer if Martin has the time.

"Mr. Winther, why?" Martin asked Papa in shock from where he sat beside me. Papa simply places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes.

"I know what its like to have the love of your life's father hate you. To see how it tears at her but know that despite how it hurts her not to have that support she chooses you anyway. My wife, bless her soul, was a kind and beautiful woman but her father, Bella-Donna's grandfather, was not a man one wanted to upset let alone disobey. He thought and to this day still does believe that I was never good enough for Dahlia. In a way he was right though."

"Papa th-" I go to interrupt him but Papa holds up a hand stopping me and moves to sit back in his chair.

"Back then I had nothing to my name and was still in school for Bio-engineering. It certainly didn't help that he had plans for her to return to Italy once she finished school herself and marry well." His hand rubbed at the lower half of his face as his eyes looked off in memory. "It wasn't until almost 4 years after she passed away that Sergio started coming around to see Bella-Donna." I reached out and took his hand in mine. "All I have to do is look at you when you look at my little girl and I know."

I got up from my seat and hugged him. "I love you Papa."

"Now while you're off the two of us will be working on the old trailer and fixing it up. So if you plan on having any say in it before leaving next week I suggest you do now."

"No white kitchen." Martin and I say at the same time.

* * *

I barely made it inside when it started. I dialed his number having long given up on Papa answering his phone after calling him repeatedly on the drive home from school. _Martin! Come on! Come on. Answer the damn phone!_ Tears slipped from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away as I ran though the cottage packing up everything I could into my bottomless bags. "Hello?"

"Martin! Martin, Thank God! Listen to me stay out of the rain! Whatever you do don't let it touch you!"

"Bella what are you talking about?"

"The rain, Martin. It's killing people. Your . . . Martin I'm so sorry. They went outside. They didn't listen to me! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, my grandparents? Are you saying my grandparents are hurt?"

"They . . .they're gone Martin. Just please, whatever you do don't go out when it rains. Don't get wet. Not even a splash!" I struggled to keep the sobs in.


	5. Pre-Rain: Family

  
Aunt Olivia reminded me so very much of Petunia these days. Much like her husband Peter she was self-obsessed, only concerned with material possessions and how other people viewed her and their family. She looked down on the small cottage we lived in and even argued with Papa about how it was ridiculous for us to live in such a small home when he could afford more. Papa simply argued back on how there was only the two of them. We hadn't seen her or her family much more after that except on holidays.

It was years later after the birth of Sarah, my little cousin that I had the chance to grow close with Jakob. Though he was older than me by nearly 10 years. He quickly became as overprotective of me as he was of her.

* * *

"I wish we lived here with you and Uncle Peter."

"Sarah." Jakob said as we sat in my room. It had become a regular thing for them to stay with us during the summer holidays.

"Don't tell, but so do I? I think it would be great to have a little sister" I looked at Jakob "and a big brother."

* * *

"Go Sarah!" I said watching her have fun. They would be leaving back to go back home in Sweden tomorrow.

"I'm bad. I'm bad. You know!" she sang and danced around the room as I laughed.

"Woo!"

"You know I'm bad. I'm bad, come on. Come on Donna, join me." She said still dancing.

"What's with the noise?" Jakob walked into my room and saw Sarah and laughed.

"Come on Jakob!"

"Ah, I don't know." He turned back around going to leave before quickly looking back over his shoulder. "Maybe just one." He said before moonwalking to us, sending us both into a fit of laughter. He moved to my music player. "Jackson family night?"

"Yea!/ Duh!" He nodded and changed the song.

He gave us a look all the while smiling before spinning and doing the signature MJ hip thrust and "Woo-hoo!"

"AHHHAHA!" Sarah and I fell back on the bed laughing.

"I took my baby on a Saturday bang.

Boy is that girl with you?

Yes we're one and the same

Now I believe in miracles

And a miracle has happened tonight

But, if you're thinkin' about my baby

It don't matter if you're black or white"

He sang danced around goofily. When the end of the song came I put one on for the three of us, Michael and Janet Jackson's Scream. We spent the rest of the night singing and dancing around, even Papa joining in for a few songs.

* * *

"Grandpa!" I rushed to him as he exited the large car.

"This young lady can't possibly be my little summer fae. Could it?"

"Of course its me."

"Well are you ready to go? We have quite the drive."

"Where will we be staying?" I ask him as this is the first time I would be going with him and knowing that he primarily lives in Italy.

"My old winter home. It had been in your grandmother's family since her own grandfather was a boy, younger than you, if I remember correctly. It's located just outside of Morgongava. Your mother loved it there especially when the snow fell. I've started having it remodeled though I will be leaving that old world charm it has. "

* * *

"Wow. It's so pretty here Papa."

"Yes, it is." He told me holding tightly to my hand. "You know, that spot down there is where your mother and I had our first date." He had a far off look in his eyes. "She was so beautiful. You have her hair though a bit darker. Its a mix of her bright copper red and with just a hint of my brown. Those emerald green eyes though are your grandmother's though. I think that is why Se- Grandpa Sergio has started coming around so much more."

"Why don't you and Grandpa like each other?" He lets out a self-depreciating laugh.

"You've noticed that, hmm?" He sighs. "Your grandfather, he had a whole life planned for your mother. She would finish medical school, with top scores of course. She would return to Italy for her residency and in that time meet a wealthy Italian man that would provide her a life of luxury a common man could not. The truth is your mother never wanted to go to medical school. All Dahlia wanted was to have a family and live a simple life. Yes, your mother enjoyed the finer things life had to offer but she knew it was not necessary to have them. She once told me 'Phillip there is a time to sit back enjoying the caviar and yacht parties but its not when you should be raising your own child."

* * *

"So Martin?" I paused momentarily when Papa spoke before continuing to serve food to his plate.

"What about him?"

"Bella-Donna." Papa's tone was enough of a hint not to avoid the conversation.

"We're dating."

"Since?" I lick my lips before moving to my own chair across from him.

"A few months now."

"Months?" Papa's lips thin. "Why did you not mention your relationship with each other had changed?"

"It. Its the first time I've felt like this." In truth it was the first time she had felt anything like it since Cedric's death. The green eyed dirty blonde haired boy had been her first crush and kiss last time around. What she felt for Martin however surpassed anything she had felt for Cedric. "He's different. Papa when I am with him I cannot stop smiling. We argue at times and we don't agree on everything but Papa at the end of the day I cannot imagine the next without him there in some way."

She had once thought that Cedric could be her match both in temperament and magic, only to learn he had found that in Cho Chang after she caught him cheating on her. Gringotts had offered her the test to find her match when she was first hired by them and she jumped on the chance only to learn she had their names been there would have had two matches. She had researched for months for a reason only to believe that perhaps they were not yet born or had not reached their magical maturity. Now though she knew it was because Martin was here in a completely different world. Though there were times she couldn't help but wonder if Martin was here was her other match also?

* * *

"Are you sure about Martin and I going on a road trip for the summer hols before I leave for university, Papa?"

"Yes, darling. I think it will be good for the two of you and despite how I wish I could keep you as my little girl forever, you are nearly a woman grown." He sighs and reaches a hand out petting my head as I lean against him. "I also trust Martin to keep you safe."

"I don't need someone to protect me, Papa."

"I know. I know. My daughter is a beautiful, independent, strong little warrior who's just a little too headstrong."

"Hey! Watch it, mister!" We laugh before settling down and focusing back on the movie.


	6. Rain Falling

**A/N: So my adorable little pup Luna will be making her own cameo as Bella-Donna's Sunny!**

**Below will be maps I created, visible for those of you on Wattpad and Ao3. Details regarding The Rain locations (or rather their estimated locations) and those created for this story will be placed in order according to Canon/Story-line. I will mark if something is or is not canon.**

**1\. Haslev, Denmark (Story** **O** **nly)**

**^ Town Bella-Donna and Martin grew up in.**

**2\. Naestved, Denmark (Canon; Estimated based on direction traveling in S1E1)**

**^ Location of school Bella-Donna and Simone attend.**

**3\. Slagelse, Denmark (Canon; Estimated based on Bunker map from the show)**

**^City near the forest in which the Andersen's bunker was located.**

**4\. Copenhagen, Denmark (Canon)**

**^City people had gathered in because of the large amount of food once held (now attack and kill each other for food).**

**^Bakken is located on the outskirts (amusement park Sarah wanted to go to).**

**5\. Amager, Denmark (Canon)**

**^The location of the ransacked bunker the group went to after Rasmus was stabbed in Copenhagen.**

**6\. Little Bjarred, Sweden (Canon)**

**^Location of 'Doctor' who once worked for Apollon and attempted to kill Rasmus for revenge on his father due to him causing the Rain, killing her family.**

7 **. Norkoping, Sweden (Canon; Estimated on Stranger holo-map)**

**^Apollon HQ, located somewhere outside the city near the mountains.**

**8\. Vellinge, Sweden (Canon; Estimated based on Martin's map)**

**^Old military base of operations near the Swedish coast, near Koge Bay (can sail between Sweden and Denmark).**

**9\. Roskilde, Denmark (Canon)**

**^Rebel's Base where Jakob, Sarah, and Fie are. Roughly 10 Miles from Koge Bay on foot landing on the coast of Karlsunde.**

**10\. Stridsmolle, Denmark (Canon; Estimated by stated 50 mile distance from Roskilde)**

**^ Estimated location of the Andersen Home.**

**11\. Morgongava, Sweden (Story** **Only** **)**

**^ Old family manor just outside the small town's border in the woods that was left to Bella-Donna by her grandfather. It is located roughly 118 miles (~190 km) North of Apollon's wall and nearly 73 miles (~117 km) North-West from Stockholm.**

**~~Story Time~~**

* * *

**With Martin**

Martin does his best to calm Bella, promising he will go inside and stay there until the rain ends. Dark clouds are quickly moving in and he feels this need to be far when the rain pours. He knows his flower would not make such a thing up as the rain being dangerous. She would not lie to him about the seriousness of the situation. "Ida! We have to get inside!" he calls rushing to his friend seeing her about to leave for a run.

"What are you talking about Martin?"

"Belle called, she said the rain is killing people."

"The rain is killing people? Martin do you he-"

"Ida!" He cuts her off. "When have you ever known Bella to exaggerate or make things up?"

"But it doesn't make sense. Maybe she just has a fever?"

"Ida, please. Even if Bella was sick and delirious from a fever would she say my grandparents were gone? What about the screams I heard from the background?" Ida stays silent unable to think of a response. "I know you've noticed the things she can do." He notices how Ida's breathing nearly comes to a halt and her hand twitches.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ida, I've known her for over a decade. She is it for me. Do you really think I would put her at risk mentioning this, here of all places, if I thought you were a risk to her safety? Or if I thought she wasn't serious?" Thunder begins to crack above them. "Ida, please. Bella would be heartbroken if anything happened to you. The two of you have grown closer than she ever did with Simone and they've known each other almost since the moment she moved to Denmark from Sweden."

"Ok, ok. We avoid the rain." She rushed inside the nearby building with him, only moments later did they hear the screams begin and see people soon follow after they themselves rushed to get inside or to helped those who were falling.

"Stay away from anyone who gets wet."

* * *

**With Bella-Donna**

Whimpers come from beneath the covers of her bed as she watched the rain poor from her window. She looked over and stood, slowly and quietly walking over after noticing shifting from beneath her quilt. Her hand reached out as her other held a conjured ball of fire. She flipped the quilt to reveal a lightly golden pup with a white belly. "Sunny!" Her little familiar blinked up at her with her big brown eyes and sat up. She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her despite the seriousness of what was happening outside. Sunny had managed to crawl into a grey t-shirt Martin had left behind when last in her home.

Sunny tripped as she pawed towards her and she lifted the little pup into her arms. Scratching her little one behind the ear until she calmed and drifted back into a nap she couldn't help thinking of Martin and Ida at the base or Simone and Rasmus and hoping that they were safe.

* * *

**With the Andersen Family**

"Dad, I've got an exam!" Simone tells her father as he pulls her away.

"Go home! Go home and stay there!" He turns back to warn his daughter's friends. Seeing Bella-Donna Winther sends a rush of guilt through him.

"Dad, Donna's staying with us for the weekend. Her dad is out of town, remember?"

"Dr. Andersen?" He looks at her, hesitating as the guilt rises but his family has to come first.

"I'm sorry Bella-Donna but there's a family emergency. We can't take you." He turns away pulling Simone faster. _Forgive me._

"Papa, Dr. Andersen says there is some sort of emergency. I can't go with them." The father and daughter near the steps as the girl they've known for over a decade speaks on the phone panicked. "Papa? Papa!" Simone looks toward the girl who had her questioning her own sexuality in worry as her father pulls her roughly out of school and to the car.

"Dad! Dad, What the hell is going on?" Simone tries to get his attention as he drives along the highway like a maniac all the while speaking on the phone with his boss.

"Simone, calm down. Your dad's on the phone." Ellen tells her daughter.

"Explain why you cam and got me from school like that? And you just left Donna! Mom what rain is he talking about? The sun is shining! I don't get it! What's the rush?"

"We'll be there in a minute. We'll make it in time." Frederik tells Sten on the phone.

"Dad, you're crazy!" Rasmus calls out "We have to get Donna! I want Donna to come!"

"Will you please put the phone down!" Ellen turns to Frederik.

"I'll call when we're safe."

"Can you tell me where we're going?" Simone moves forward. She turns her head when she hears a low click behind her and sees Rasmus taking his seat belt off.. "What are you doing? Don't do that!"

"I need my marker!"

"Put down the phone, Frederik!"

"Damn right, it's serious."

"Don't take it off!" Simone leans over to get Rasmus to put the seat belt back on him but he moves away.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know how far it will spread!" Frederik tells Sten just before Ellen rips the phone away from him. "What are you doing?"

"Concentrate on what's out there on the road. Keep your eyes on the road."

"Don't take off your seat belt, Rasmus. What are you doing?" Simone says as horns beep around them as Frederik shifts from lane to lane passing cars.

"Rasmus, don't take off your seat belt!" Ellen tells her son. "If you do I will glue you to the seat."

"Let me find it. Donna gave it to me! I need to find it."

**"Breaking news, we have reports from Vordingborg. People are experiencing acute allergic reactions and respiratory problems."**

Simone's face drops in shock at what she is hearing over the radio.

"Get back in your seat, now!" Frederik tells his son.

**"Eyewitnesses reported that the symptoms appeared after heavy rainfall..."**

Simone turns in her seat to look out the back windshield and finds dark storm clouds quickly growing behind them, thunder rumbling. She feels Rasmus come across her and pushes him back. "Don't do that, Rasmus!" She turns to look forward at her parents. "Is that what we're running from? Why did you leave Donna? She's my best friend!"

"Help your brother with the seat belt!" Frederik tells her as he shifts towards the other lane only to graze the nearby car, driver side mirror flying off. Ellen gasps as Simone jumps a small squeak of fright leaving her.

"Simone, now! Buckle him now!"

"I'm trying! He won't do it!"

"Rasmus, put your seat belt on now! Rasmus! Rasmus!" Frederik turns away from the road to look at his son in frustration and reaches back to sit him in his seat. Simone looks up and hits at his arm.

"Dad! Dad, watch out!" Frederik turns to see an 18 wheeler in front of them. He slams the breaks and spins the wheels to enter the other lane. He loses control as they shift lanes and then shifts them again after seeing the rail. The truck they'd nearly crashed into turning and rolling as the car is turned around. A white ran squealing to a stop only a couple feet from the front of their car.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Ellen immediately turns in her seat and questions her children. A man exits the white van and comes to the driver side.

"Are you alright?"

"You need to move your car!" Frederik tells him.

"How am I supposed to do that?" The man looks at him. "Hey, calm down." He says seeing Frederik start to freak out

"If you don't move your fucking car we're all going to die!"

"What?" he questions

"What are you talking about?" Simone questions from her seat. Donna. Oh God, Please be safe.

"The rain's dangerous?" Rasmus sits up his small voice asking.

**"Several deaths have been reported after the rainfall over Vordingborg. Everyone is advised to go indoors. If you are in the Vordingborg area..."**

Helicopters fly overheard drowning out the sound of the radio. "They're saying the rain's dangerous on the radio!" a woman calls to the man that had left the van she was in.

**"...close all windows and doors. Stay inside."**

People who had exited their vehicles rush to them. All trying to escape without success as the 18-Wheeler blocks the entire road, with rails at either side and traffic having backed up.

Frederik looks at the chaos and opens his door. "Let's get out of here. Get out of the car!" He and Ellen open the kids doors and rush them.

"Why is the rain dangerous?" Rasmus asks as he holds the straps to his magic backpack.

"Go. Go . Go now. Don't look back!" Frederik says pushing Rasmus forward as Ellen does the same with Simone. "Go!"

"Dad!"

"Come on, Simone! We can't stay here!"

"What about the others?" She pauses from trekking up the hill hearing the man from before calling out to them.

"We can't help anyone until we're safe. Come on!" Frederik says and she rushes to catch up.

"Come on. Hurry We're almost there! Apollon has a safe place." Frederik presses his hand to the scanner at the side of the underground shelter.

"What is this place? Where you work?" Rasmus questions.

"Get in!" Frederik demands as he watches the sky for rain. "get in, in in in in in. Go, Go, go!" He pushes the children forward, followed by Ellen as he follows. Thunder striking over head as the wind howls. "Stand still while you're being decontaminated." Simone questions his words. "No disease will come in here. Apollon built these bunkers for catastrophes. There's everything we need."

"Catastrophes?" Rasmus asks.

"We don't know how serious this is." Frederik says. Simone follows behind her family taking everything in, heart racing.

"I don't want to be here." Rasmus says. "I want Donna. Why isn't she here?"

"Don't worry, honey. We'll go home soon. I'm sure Donna will be fine and she'll be taking you out to go bowling again in no time." Ellen's hands shake as she lies to her sweet innocent little boy. Frederik hands her a tablet telling her it holds the manual for the bunker "How long will you be gone?"

"You know that I don't know that."

"You're leaving?" Rasmus says. "Are you getting Donna?"

"Mom? Mom, did you know this would happen?" Simone snaps back to reality and questions but both her parents ignore her and move into another room that hold hazmat suits.

"Where's Dad going? What are they talking about?" Rasmus moves to her side, scared.

"I don't know." Ellen and Frederik leave the room and he says their good-byes to them, telling them he needs to retrieve something.

"But what about the rain?" Simone asks. "You can't just go! Dad..." Simone looks at him, concerned and he pulls her to the side as Ellen takes Rasmus to the kitchen

"You're old enough to hear this." Frederik says. "It's in the rain. A virus, it kills people. It's worse then you can imagine."

"What are you talking about?"

Right now, I'm the only one who can fix it and can save everyone from dying. You have to be strong, for Rasmus. No harm can come to him!" He looks her in the eye. "You have to be responsible for your little brother" Simone tries to tell him that she doesn't understand but he cuts her off. "No one must find Rasmus!" Frederik hesitates before saying "He's the key to it all."

"But Dad what's with him?"

"Just protect him! No one knows you're here. You're safe here. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Frederik leaves and in that time she remembers her phone in the pocket and unlocks it. Immediately finding video posts from her friends. 

**"Somebody help us! People are dying outside!"**

They beg for help. They cry. Simone watches trying to hold her own tears back. "No." Simone moves on to another.

**"More than 100 deaths in Naestved. It's happening in Vordingborg, too."**

She goes to another, finding a post from Igor.

**"We can't go outside or talk to anyone whose been outside. [crash; woman's scream] Mom?"**

The video cuts off and Simone's hand covers her mouth. She hears Rasmus questioning their mother. Simone walks into the kitchen area and sees her mother's hand shaking as she makes hot cocoa. Knocking comes from above ground. "Is it Dad?" Rasmus asks.

"It can't be, Dad. Let's have some cocoa"

"Who else could it be?" Simone questions her.

"We have to open it." Rasmus says.

"Mom, what if he can't open the door. It's really dangerous." The banging only gets louder.

"It's not dad." Ellen tells them setting a cup down, her hand shaking. "He won't be back any time soon." She turns around and finds her children gone. "No." she whispers and runs to the entry way. "Come back!" she bangs her hand against the decontainment chambers doors. Ellen tries to force it open as she sees Simone and Rasmus on the steps, the door hatchet rising. She finally get pass one of the doors and is at the second now. "No!" Ellen cries out seeing it nearly fully open now.

"Dad?" Simone calls excitedly and Rasmus moves forward. A wet bare hand grabs Rasmus by the shirt. Simone recognizes the rain-soaked man as the one from the white van. He had followed them and now he was grabbing onto Rasmus and Simone latches onto Rasmus from behind in an attempt to stop the man from pulling her little brother out into the rain.

"Mom! Donna! Simone!" Rasmus yells in terror. Ellen bangs at the door pulling her hands along it. "No! Don't! Let go of me!"

"Let go of him!" Simone says as she holds onto Rasmus.

"Get off him! No! Let go!" Ellen yells as the door opens and she runs up the steps. She tackles the larger man sending them both falling back into the rain, drenching them. "Go in! Gooo!!" she yells at her children.

"Mom! Mom. Come in! Come back!" Rasmus and Simone call but Ellen seizes, her lips quickly turning blue as she rocks along the ground. Simone pulls Rasmus back as she closes the hatch, their mothers screaming still reaching them as they sit on the steps, crying. Simone takes out her phone. "Dad. Dad, come on pick up." She calls him again and again and again, each time only get an out of service tone. She puts Rasmus in the small room and holds him as he cries himself to sleep.

Simone walks into the room of hazmat suits and stares at it, leaning against the wall before breaking down. "Please. Please I can't do this without you. Please come back. I-I never should have opened the door." She slides down to the floor. "Help!!" she screams through her tears. "Help! HELP!!!!!!!"


	7. Apollon

  
**A/N: This will just be a short chapter but I wanted to give some sort of background regarding Apollon and the creation of the virus not only for the those who have not seen The Rain (on Netflix people!) but also for us who have. We have yet to see the why or how though we do know at least now that Apollon has plans for it.**

**I've decided that with Bella-Donna's identity creation spell/curse having erased her presence but her being the virus' baseline there has to be a reason for her to be connected, as such there is this chapter.**

**Chapter 7: Apollon with explain why Apollon still has the baseline from her and how it comes to be spread and create the Rain. All involving Bella-Donna does not exist in Canon and it is not actually yet known how the virus was developed aside from Dr. Andersen having been at the forefront of it. Several flashbacks regarding the virus and Rasmus occur throughout the series however I will just be using those from Episodes 1 here. I may integrate others in future chapters however.**

* * *

**Bella-Donna's Escape**

**Somewhere Roughly 6 Miles Above Germany**

Frederik Andersen was in a plane flying first class back to Sweden as he looked over his private notes regarding Subject C7. He was amazed by the subject's blood samples and genetic anomalies. Its genetic sequencing was incredible and contained something never before seen. He typed the unique sequencing into his notes when suddenly he head was thrown back and he dropped the laptop.

**"Ladies and gentlemen this is your pilot speaking. I've turned on the fasten seat belts sign on and have asked the flight attendants to be seated. A storm is forming and creating severe turbulence as such I would like everyone seated for their own safety. Please put any loose items away. I will be bringing us above the clouds for a smoother ride."**

_You could not have said so earlier._ Frederik thinks furiously. When he finally manages to retrieve his laptop the screen is blank. "Damnit." He sits and tries to regain the project he'd been working on in his free time only managing to find partial notes on a genetic sequencing he had been developing for the hell of it. He decides to save it and work on it later.

Several years later, Dr. Andersen works in his office and believes he has finally made progress on his side project. A viral contagion that could change the world should it works as he believes it will. He has to meet with Sten and get the necessary funding. _This will change the world._

**After Rasmus Falls Sick**

"It has to be now." Ellen tells her husband.

"We're not ready." Frederik tells her.

"By the time you're ready, he'll be dead!" she says from where she is sitting. "Do it now, Frederik. You showed me the simulations. The calculations say it works!"

"I will not inject my son with something I haven't researched thoroughly."

"No but there is nothing left to research. You know everything there is to know. You have to try!" They have no idea that Simone drawn by their voices now listens to the from around the corner, having left Rasmus' side after ensuring his oxygen mask was properly secured.

"We don't know if its a mutagen."

"Well what are we afraid of now? That it will kill him? He's already dying!" She tells him, refusing to cry. She has cried enough and not her husband has a way to save him she just needs to make sure he does. "All the calculations say it works. You showed me the simulations."

"But they are simulations!" Frederik tries to get it through to his wife.

"That simulate reality!" Ellen stands, furious her husband is not willing to do whatever it takes to keep their son alive. "Do it now, Frederik." She tells him before walking away.

* * *

Simone sits with Rasmus in the sun room of their home that has been converted into a room specifically for his care. The monitor steadily beeping and his wheezing filling the room. Frederik walks in with a large metallic briefcase that he sets on Rasmus' bed opening it to reveal a laptop embedded into it and some sort of vials beneath the keypad.

"Are you ready? The simulation are consistent." Frederik speaks onto the phone. "I'm going to inject 100 milligrams now and another 100 again in an hour. The virus should activate within 5 minutes. We should see results in 10." Frederik looks over to his daughter and shifts his head and body toward the doorway, silently telling her to go as she watches on. "No I'm not doing it at the hospital. They won't allow it. . .Yes." he says after listening "Yes we'll show them the results if . . . if it works." Frederik's hands shake as he prepares the injection ensuring no air is within it and he looks at his watch before taking a glance at his son. He takes a breath and injects the virus, praying against it all that it works.

* * *

"The world is sick. I can stop it. We can save millions of lives."

"What do you mean?"

"The world is sick. I can stop it."

"It's a virus. You don't know what the consequences are."

"It's time to release it."

"That's insane."

"It could save millions of lives." Frederik tells his wife. He knew what he had created. The virus would end all disease and he would be the one who had saved them all. This was his legacy.

"You're not even sure! Rasmus might be the only one it helps! You don't know! What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not! It kills multi-resistant bacteria. Think of all the lives that will be saved! We'll save millions, maybe more.

* * *

**A/N: Who do you guys imagine as Ida? I kind of picture Lindsey Morgan.**

**Let me know what you guys think or if you have any suggestions.**


	8. Skipping Time 1

  
  
  
**A/N: So there's a 6 year period in which is just completely skipped over aside from the little zooming it down showing how the Andersen kids grow a garden, Simone cuts her hair Rasmus suddenly appears a 17 year old, and flashbacks in later episodes. I will be skipping over most of (possibly all of) the Andersen's time in the bunker. I might choose to do flashbacks to that time if people ask for it but honestly it's not like they can do anything they stayed there for 6 years, never leaving until Simone finally acknowledged the fact they couldn't stay any longer.**

**This chapter and the next (as it came up to almost 3000 words before separating them yet still not done) will be the only ones regarding this 6 year period to introduce the characters making up the group, so basically them meeting and forming the group. Anything else will simply be flashbacks if requested or that I so randomly choose to include because it popped into my head.**

* * *

**1 Day After 1st Rain**

They wouldn't let them leave to check on their families. Ida had managed to call her brother before the network went down only to hear him say their parents had collapsed before he himself began choking, followed by the silence of his death. He had tried again and again to reach Bella since but the network was never reestablished. He hoped she was safe. It was a short while later that the two of them and a number of others were gathered to rally at check points. He had joined the one that would bring them the closest to Haslev and therefore Donna. Approximately 80 miles away from her.

He sat as they rode down the road just watching the passing landscape. "Hey. Hey. Just breathe ok. Take it easy." He told the boy next to him.

"Yes." The blonde nodded and slowly calmed.

"What you got there?"

"Its a periscope. Per-iscope. Like my name. Funny isn't it?" The soldier across him near Ida said.

"That's not a periscope, Per." Ida said.

"It's a kaleidoscope, you idiot." He said, chuckling along with the others.

"Not so funny after all." Per said. "Here." He handed it to him "You take it."

"Good. Ok, listen up!" Their commanding officer told them. "Anyone who hasn't been in quarantine isn't allowed to cross the safe line. We still don't know the incubation period of the disease. If you see anyone who has been exposed to infected people or to the rain, then you must order them to keep away from you or you risk getting infected yourselves. If that is not respected, you're allowed to open fire."

"We can open fire?" Martin questions, turning to look at the man incredulously.

"You're allowed to do whatever the situation requires. Follow me, you're first on watch." Ida looks at him, worried but nods.

He was playing with the kaleidoscope from atop the bridge road when he caught sight of something. "What the hell is that?" A woman with long dark straight hair walked toward his direction, in the direction of the safe-line. He grabbed his assault rifle. "Go back! This area is sealed off!" He shouted. "Just leave." he whispered before firing off a warning shot. "Go back!" he screamed. "Listen to me. Turn back." He mumbled before looking at her through his scope and finding she held a baby in her arms. "I'm counting to 3!" He yelled out at her.

"One!"

"Two! Go Back! Please go!"

Don't make me shoot you!" His scope caught sight of the baby's face momentarily as she was about to pass beneath the bridge he stood atop and he couldn't do it. He jogged to the other side. "Hey, listen! You can't go through here. Go back! I . . ." The woman ignored him as she kept walking forward. He tried to aim again but couldn't find it in him to do so and slowly sat to the ground, putting his rifle down. He put his face into his hands trying to calm. _Bella, wherever you are I hope you're safe._ It would be another hour or so when it would happen.

**[Radio Static Crackling] Martin you have to come. Come quickly. Something terrible has happened. . . . a baby . . . Help Martin.**

He heard Per's voice come over his radio and ran to the camp. Please be alright! It was on his approach he saw them. They were lying there, dead. The boy who had been panicking on the road, lips blue and liquid at the side of his mouth. His commanding officer sat in the vehicle's driver seat with a single leg hanging down from the seat as if he had been exiting, eyes closed and white foam stuck to his lower lip and beard. "Hello?" he called out.

"Martin!" Per's voice called from within the tent.

"Per? Is that you? Is Ida in there with you?"

"Martin!"

"Coming!" He pulled the cap from his head and held it over his nose and mouth as he walked in. He could see his fellow soldiers all along the floor and at the desks having collapsed where they were. It was upon nearly reaching the end he saw her. The woman he had been unable to shoot lying dead. He did this.

"Martin, did you let her through?" He saw Per hiding behind a flipped over table, assault rifle at the ready.

"Why?"

"She was sick. I was just away for a moment and then everyone was dead. She appeared out of no where. I don't know where Ida is."

"Did you touch her?"

"No. "

"We need to go. We need to get out of here now and we need to find Ida. Just put down the gun. Put it down." Per did as he was told but it was the words that came from Per's mouth that froze him.

"We have to bring the child." He glanced towards the woman again and he realized it then. She was laying on the ground perfectly flat. There was no way there was an infant beneath her.

"What? Per, did you touch the baby?"

"No, I'm taking care of her." Per went to crawl a few feet away and Martin looked over finding the wet head of an infant that was wrapped in the lilac blanket. It was upon looking back at Per he noticed the sheen of sweat on his forehead.

"Leave her. Just leave her now!"

"No!" he said breathing heavily and Martin stepped back eyes wide in fear as Per began coughing, spewing bile before collapsing. Gasping and retching as he attempted to stand only to fall back as Martin slowly backed away in horror until he was outside the tent. _I did this. I did this._

"Martin?" Ida called from atop the hill, gun in hand as she looked down taking in the bodies. "What happened?"

"Where were you? Were you here when the woman came?"

"What woman? They sent me in the other direction to watch from above. Captain called me back. What happened?"

"we need to go."

"Martin? Martin, tell me!" She grabbed him by the arm once close enough.

"I was stupid! I. . . She had a baby and I- I couldn't do it and sh-" He slid his hand down his face. "She was infected."

"She infected the others."

"It's my fault."

"Martin, no." He tried to interrupt her. "Martin, look! She isn't out here! She's in the tent! They couldn't shoot her either."

"I need to find Bella." He tells her.

"We need to find Bella and we will. Her hocus-pocus will keep her safe until we get there." She hopes she's right. Martin won't survive otherwise.

* * *

**3 Weeks After 1st Rain [Patrick]**

The had made it into a small city and hoped to commandeer a vehicle. Ida had said a mechanic shop would be their best shot. Low risk of running into anyone and more chance of finding a vehicle that didn't need to be damaged to get into along with access to fuel. They had arrived at a decent sized shop and settled in for the night after securing the area.

It was the next morning however as Ida searched the cars as he stood guard that a car pulled up smoke coming from the motor. A man exited and kicked the tires. "Stupid piece of shit!"

"I think it's dead." Martin tells him rifle aimed at him.

"Why are you pointing that thing at me?"

"Why are you driving a shitty car?" The boy shrugs arms flailing down to his side as one reaches into his pocket quickly pulling out a box of cigs. Martin watches.

"Can I get a light?"

"If you don't shoot me."

"I won't if you pass one here." Ida says walking in, a key ring spinning around her finger. "Found a car."


	9. Skipping Time 2

  
**A/N: So I kind of hate Beatrice. I'm sorry, but I can't help it! I get that she was Rasmus' first everything but the fact is she was constantly lying! Maybe it's just me but did anyone else notice that her eye did this weird twitchy blink thing before she pointed out the house to Martin? Then there is her lack of eye contact or almost blank tone with the emotional stories she told both him and Rasmus. Also, she only looked at them a few times (a second or two at most) during those conversations. I'm pretty sure the only things that were real was she lived with her parents, her birthed her at home and she might have had a little sister as those are the only things even semi-consistent in her stories.**

**She mentioned going to the cinema before it rained and then coming out to find everything was gone when she talked with Rasmus after being separated from the others in Copenhagen. So what about the other people that were there? Or how about the fact that we know it rained for hours as it was still raining during Simone's break down after her getting Rasmus to sleep their first night in the bunker. Here's another one, Patrick fell asleep in his car while parked near the beach after getting high as fuck, when his dad gave it to him and basically told him to fuck off. Now, how is it that when he wakes the sun is shining through the clouds high as hell so maybe morning or noonish as the clouds recede and his car is only somewhat dry as we can see a few drops still there.**

**Also that phone call Beatrice mentions just doesn't make sense. The first message her father told Beatrice that her mother was sick. The 2nd was him telling her he felt strange and not to come home. The third was just silent. It was silent? Really? How did a dead man or a man puking, rasping, seizing, and screaming as we see them do call your ass yet not make a lick of noise on that message? Anyone got an answer for me?**

* * *

**Month 4 [Beatrice, Lea, and Jean]**

There was three of them. They chased after them, they needed those supplies if they were going to make it.

"Run they'll kill us!" The dark haired girl's voice screamed out to the other runners.

"Who are they?" A young man's voice called.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" Martin yelled. The only male of the group with a head of wild blond curls trips over a fallen branch.

"Run!" Screams the dark haired girl again.

"My glasses!" The boy yells

"Get up!" The blond girl tells him. She raises her arms in surrender praying that those chasing them won't kill them.

"Stop!" He warns the one girl still running

"My glasses! I lost my glasses!" The boy looks for them on the ground unable to see in front of him. "Wait!"

Martin releases a warning shot and the dark haired girl in the gold jacket freezes. "You stay there! You, up! Come on!"

"Stay there." Patrick says coming behind the dark haired girl. "Nice and easy. Nice and easy." He pushes her forward lightly using a thick branch he had picked up but still with enough force to move her.

"Patrick, you've got her?"

"Yea"

"Leave us the fuck alone. What do you want?"

"Grab their stuff."

"Yea."

"Give me that." The dark haired girl rips the large bag away from the blonde boy she'd been traveling with. "You can't have it!"

"Put it down. Put it down!" Martin yells at her.

"No."

"Just take her out."

"Put the fucking bag down."

"Just shoot me. There's no food in there anyway."

"Just put it down." Martin demands staring her down and she does so.

"I can show you where there's food." He lowers the gun.

"We should just take their stuff. She's full of shit." Patrick tell him.

"If she is, we'll know soon enough." He walks past, watching her and silently signals Ida to follow them.

* * *

Ida reveals herself as they walk into the greenhouse.

"Who the hell are you?" The dark haired girl, Beatrice asks hostilely.

"Names Ida. I'm with them." She gives a sarcastic smile, not liking the girl one bit and follows them inside.

"Just sit down. Weren't you hungry?" Beatrice comes from gathering wood for a fire.

"We try to keep our distance from people. Especially those who might be infected." Patrick says looking at her warily.

"You didn't mind stealing our stuff."

"Your stuff isn't infected." Ida calls from where she watches them.

"They have zero chance of survival." Patrick tells Martin as they watch them. "We should ditch them in the morning." Beatrice listens in on their conversation unaware that Ida knows exactly what she is doing while Lea, the blonde haired girl prays with Jean, the curly haired boy.

"Go ahead and eat." Lea says.

"Thanks." Patrick says. "So where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom" Jean tells him

"Was she a chef or something? Was that a stupid question"

"No." Ida tells Patrick before turning to Jean, all the while keeping a subtle eye on Beatrice. "Tell us about your mom."

"His name is Jean. His mom named him after Jeanne d'Arc because she hated men. Right? Oh, please tell us about the time she made you wear a dress to school"

Martin laughs with the others until he feels the girl staring at him again. He could admit she was somewhat pretty but in comparison to his Bella she was little to look at. If anything her stare made him uncomfortable and he shifted in his seat turning his eyes away from her. _If I don't pay her any mind, she'll get the hint._

"Stop, Lea." Jean said embarrassed at her mentioning it.

"Sorry"

"You fucking suck, Lea."

"Hey, whose that Yen Dark fella?" Patrick asks sending Lea and Ida laughing again.

* * *

Rain falls in the night, pitter-pattering again the greenhouse as the group sleeps as Beatrice lays awake. She looks over to where Martin lays sleeping, a plan forming in her mind. He was too innocent. He was the quiet type that was either still a virgin or had only slept with one girl who he planned to spend the rest of his life with until the rain came and killed her. She was sure she could have him wrapped around her pinkie finger with just a quick fuck. She took a quick look around. _Everyone's asleep._ She stood and made her way to the separate area he had claimed slightly away from the rest of them. _It was even better this way since the others wouldn't know._

She walked up to his side quietly and took in the sight of him laying there. Her hands reached out to unzip his pants and he shifted, mumbling "Belle". She pauses but when he settles a moment later she climbs onto the table he's sleeping on, slowly crawling her way over him, careful not to make a sound. Martin startles feeling something graze his leg.

"Shh. Shh." She put a finger to his lips as he blinks up at her. Her hand reaches down to pull him out and the moment her hand touches him, he throws her off of him. His dream of Bella having turned into a living nightmare when he woke up to her above him. He glares down at Beatrice as she stares up in shock at his rejection. _How am I going to explain this to Bella? There's no way I can't tell her._ The click of a gun being cocked is heard and both their heads snap to the direction it came from. Ida stands there gun aimed at Beatrice.

"Time to go, hoe." Ida tells her as she stands there in the dark glaring the bitch who had damn near raped her friend and surrogate sister's boyfriend while he was sleeping. She'd been half asleep when she heard the creek of the wood shifting. It had taken her a few moments to realize there wasn't an immediate threat to herself but her first instinct was still to grab her gun. It was as she saw Martin's drowsy voice mumble her friend's name that she caught sight of the girl climbing over him but through the clear glass she could see he was clearly sleeping or at least he was until she made the wrong move. Though getting her ass up to do so in the first place was all a mistake.

* * *

"The three of us will go on alone. It's safer in smaller groups." Martin says, each group standing a few feet away.

"I just thought we could be in this together." Beatrice says lowly enough to be heard by Martin and Ida. Ida scoffs, dark eyes narrowed at the girl while Martin shifts uncomfortable yet sympathizing with the would be rapist. _I bet this is why Bella asked me to look after him when we left for training. He's such a fucking bleeding heart._ "I have a secret. I grew up down there." Beatrice nods her head toward a small yellow house with a blue metal roof, located just down the hill.

"Seriously?" Martin asks looking over at it. It reminds him a bit of his grandparents home in Haslev.

"I was born there too."

"You were?"

"Well then, why don't you go have a look at it?" Ida cuts in her, as Bella called it, bitch smile plastered on.

"I haven't been there since the rain." Beatrice paused before continuing, blinking twice as she spoke. "My mom saved me. She told me to stay indoors and not go out. I saw them die."

"Your parents?"

"And my little sister."

"I'm sorry." _No. No. No._ Ida thought to herself as she looked at the girl carefully positive she was lying but having no proof other than her gut.

"So are we moving on guys?" Patrick called out.

"Yea. But they're coming with us."

"Shit." Ida mumbles, shaking her head as she walks. _Fucking bleeding heart._

**Month 6 [Bella-Donna]**

Six months, three weeks and five days. It took nearly 7 fucking months for them to make it to Haslev. Martin worried that if Bella was still out there she may have left already. He knew their town was somewhat a decent size though small, holding a population just over 11,000. Much of that population came form the two boarding schools and colleges though (through students dorming and professors living in the area). It was as they walked through the town bodies littering the streets as festive lights were hung around that he remembered the annual jazz festival. The festival had begun taking place when he was a kid after Jesper Bodilsen had received a Django d'Or [The Golden Django] for best performer in the early 2000's. He still remembers taking Bella to the one last year.

His hand reaches into his interior jacket pocket and pulls our the photo. Her red hair in smooth curls laying over her shoulder in a floral dress and heels while he had worn a tee with denim button up over it and jeans. He'd thought he was an idiot when he saw her there so dressed up but she had just laughed and said she liked it. His grandfather had taken the photo of them together when he caught sight of the two of them. He could still remember his words now.

_"Martin, you listen here boy. You marry that girl because if you don't, you'll regret it the rest of your life. I let your grandmother go once and it was the biggest mistake of my life. As horrible it is to say Willem Gren dying in Germany is the only reason I ever got my second chance with her."_

"She's hot." Patrick's voice came from his side before the picture was ripped from his hand.

"Who is she?" Beatrice asked, voice tight.

"My girlfriend./His girlfriend." Martin spoke not once pausing aside from a moment to retrieve the photo. Ida speaking at the same time, bitch smile full on.

"She also happens to be my best friend."

"She looks lovely, Martin." Lea tells him hesitantly. "Is that why we're here?"

"Yes." He didn't bother saying anything else.

"Bella is the reason Martin and I survived. She managed to call us just before the rain reached Randers, told us not to get wet. The rain hit after she made it home. She saw Martin's grandparents die."

It wasn't long before they reached the small street and came to the cottage. The interior not at all like his memory. Dust covered much of the furniture and flowers from the garden kept in vases were black with death, petals having fallen or ready to crumble at the slightest touch. He raced up the steps only to find a note pinned to her bedroom door. He pulled the note off and reads it, heart pounding so loud it's as though drums are pounding.

**You can find me at sunset**   
**at the place we first kissed**   
**when it does not rain.**

**With Love & Hope,** **B.W.**

His hand passes across the letters and create a small smudge. _Gel pen. She was here today!_ He looks out the window to find the sun already setting and runs out and down the steps.

"Martin!" Ida calls after him as he races past her, a look of pure joy across his face and she chases after him, the others following quickly behind. He is about 3 dozen yards away when he hears a scream that leaves him terrified.

"Get off of me!" Bella's scream is followed by the loud clap of flesh being struck. He can see a man's back leaned over and a jean clad leg kicking upward, a struggle is happening as choking fills the air.

"Bella!" He screams out hand at his gun as her magic lashes out throwing the man away from her and off the gazebo, the force of her magic and his weight breaking the railing. Her hand reaches up to her throat as she coughs and he runs past the man to her. "Belle" he collapses next to her, pulling her into his arms and lifting her chin so he can look at her. Green eyes wide as she looks back and he presses kiss after kiss across her face.

"Martin. You're here. You're finally here." She rasps out.

"Was that?"

"Mr. Lowell, the grade school teacher." His arms tightened around her and he pressed another kiss to her head.

"Belle!" Ida took in the sight of the man with the wood of the small fence, built to contain the seasonal flowers that likely grew within at one point, bloodied as it exited his chest. Blood dribbling out the side of his mouth. She looked at her friends. "He wasn't?"

"No. He ju- just wanted me to stay with him."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Holy shit, you guys! So, with including the next chapter I just wrote (ok, typed) over 8000 words since the last update for this which was Chapter 8 for Fanfiction or for those of you on Wattpad/Ao3 Skipping Time 1. And that is pure story without including the notes. I need a nap!**

**I have a question! So currently we are in season 1 but the thing is for those of us who have watched The Rain we know there were only 14 episodes which spanned the entire 2 seasons. BTW, we are currently halfway through episode 2! Anyways here is my question.**

**Do you want me to write Dødsregn with my spin and ending from what we know now?**

**OR**

**Do you want me to write using what we know up to the end of season 2 and then wait until season 3 comes out to continue on, with my own twists and turns being added in?**

* * *

**Year 6**

"This is stupid" The tall strawberry blonde says as his sister finishes trimming his hair and begins shaving his face.

"What is?" The blonde bob-haired women asks him before rinsing the razor of the foam.

"You shaving me."

"You want to do it?" She asks him holding the razor out.

"No, I don't even have a beard"

"No, but you have fuzz. Don't they say you get a beard once you've shaved?" She continues, finally making it halfway.

"Why did you lie?" He eyes look at her through the mirror and she pauses.

"About what?"

"About when we're leaving?"

"I didn't lie." she shakes her head. "We're still waiting"

"It's been years."

"Yea, but Dad"

"Dad's not coming. He's probably dead. Mom's dead."

"No."

"And we'll die too. Yea. You keep pretending everything's okay but we're running out of food." She stutters trying to thi8nk of an answer.

"We're waiting for him to return. Mus, he said he'd come back. H-he, he said" Rasmus strikes the mirror once and then keeps going, glass shattering.

"I want to get out of here."

* * *

"Rasmus is right. We're running out of food. We can't stay here any longer. I'm going outside. I have to see what's out there before I take Rasmus with me. I'll take care of him. If there's nothing out there, we-we'll head for the next bunker." Simone speaks to the hazmat suit before walking out and making sure Rasmus is asleep for the night. Quickly finding something to right with she goes to one of the glass doors leading to the kitchen area and writes.

**RASMUS, DU MA IKKE GA UD! VENT** **!**  
 **RASMUS, DON'T GO OUT! WAIT!**

Simone grabs one of the suits quickly putting it on before walking up the steps to the bunker's entrance. She can hear her mother's screams echoing in her ears as she looks at the ground where she had last seen her, though no trace remains. The memory of her seizing and the pain on her face flashing to the forefront of her mind, seeing it as though it was once more happening right there in front of her. She breathes heavily and leans down touching the ground with her covered hands and looks up. She falls back at the sight of a deer in front of her before slowly moving to get back up, eyes watching the animal for any sign of attack as she backs away.

It doesn't take long to find the road and come across a building with writing on its side and arrows pointing to the right, she follows it. "Hello? Anybody out here?"

**OPSAMLING 2500M - >**   
**PICK-UP LOCATION 2500M - >**

The road itself has even been painted with the distance as she continues on until at last she comes across what appears to be a hospital. "Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" Simone calls out as she walks inside. Directions are painted on the lobby floor, the arrow pointing upward and to the right.

**OPSAMLING 100M / >**   
**PICK-UP LOCATION 100M / >**

"Hello?" She follows the arrows and upon turning sees a desk followed by a number of hospital beds and rooms. As she walks down the hall she looks in through the glass windows of the rooms. The first she sees a blacked corpse, once blue and gold velcro sneakers at the feet blackened by age, exposure, and dust. The corpse is that of a little boy that would have been far too young. Her father's voice begins to echo through her head, her mother's following it in opposition.

_The world is sick. I can stop it._

Her breathing becomes heavy and as she looks away and continues she hears a crunch beneath her feet. Looking down she sees rotted clothing and bones. She steps back and turns away, her flash light landing on a nearby hospital bed where yet another rotted corpse lays. This one an adult likely a woman by the length of the hair remaining. The corpse's skeleton nearly fully revealed aside from the upper section of the ribs where the chest would be located, which have some sort of calsified remains covering it.

_We can save millions of lives._

_What do you mean?_

Simone soon comes across a larger room where corpse after corpse lays. She tries to move through and past it quickly. "Hello?"

_The world is sick. I can stop it._

_It's a virus. You don't know what the consequences are._

_We can save millions of lives. It's time to release it._

A memory of Rasmus when they believed he was sick and dying, no hope of survival, flashes across her mind. She remembers him taking a breath, able to finally breathe comfortable on his own after that day her father had come home with his new medicine. His first breath had been large, lifting his chest high, and clear of any pain or strain.

_That's insane._

"Is anybody there?" Simone says reaching another hallway before looking into another room. Her breathing heavy as she walks in, staring down at the floor. The floor where the corpse of a child lies. She lifts her flash-light looking around and finding bunk beds. Small corpses and old toys for children about. Her light landing on a small stuffed bunny so much like the one Rasmus had when he was a little boy of 4.

_You don't know the consequences._

_It kills multi-resistant bacteria._

Her breathing is rough as she backs out and she aims her light down the hall before freezing. A feral dog watching her. It growls at her and she gasps. The dog snaps its teeth and she runs, the dog chasing after her.

* * *

Beeping sounds through the bunker and Rasmus turns on his side.

**BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep**

"Simone? Simone. Simone!" Rasmus calls rising from bed and walks into her room turning off the alarm signaling that it is now 7:30 AM. He walks out of the room and looks to the kitchen. He sighs as he sits. "Why didn't you stop the alarm?"

"Rasmus. Listen, we can't stay here."

"What?" Rasmus looks at his older sister, sure that he had heard her wrong.

"We're leaving tomorrow." She tells him.

"What do you mean?" _Was she serious? Does she really mean what I think she does?_ He thinks.

"Because. . . there's nothing out there."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad told me to take care of you. He said I should protect you but I can't protect you because there is nothing!" Simone tells him, eyes watering.

"You went outside." He says more than questions.

"Yes and it's just shit. There's nothing out there for us. There's no one out there. Everyone's gone! An-and I'm sorry but all we can do is head to the next bunker and then we'll be locked up down there, but that's all I can do." Simone says, snot running down her nose and she lifts her arm to wipe it away. "Mus, I-I can't do anything. I can't do anything but I can't do it alone."

"Hey." Rasmus stands from his chair. "Don't worry. You're not alone. I'm here too. Alright? You don't have to look after me anymore. We look after each other." Simone nods as a tear falls and Rasmus pulls her into a hug letting her go a short while later. "Listen, I just want to see the sky again, just for five minutes." Simone smiles, seeing his own smile. "Tomorrow?" Rasmus laughs in excitement as he sits back down.

* * *

Beeping from alarms begin all around the bunker. The tablet lying on the small nightstand near the siblings doing so as well.

**WARNING!**

**AIRVENTS BLOCKED**

**OXYGEN LEVEL CRITICAL**

Rasmus wakes, gasping. The room spinning around him as he tries to grab his baring. "Simone!" He shakes her but she doesn't answer. "I can't breathe! We can't breathe down here!" He drags her through the bunker and up the stairs to the entrance. "Simone! Breathe! Simone! Simone! How do you open this? Come on!" He bangs against the door before looking to the side and finding a small box coming out the wall. He presses his hand to it but nothing happens. "Come on! Why isn't this working!" The alarms continue blaring all the while until a computerized voice speaks.

**EMERGENCY OVERRIDE.**

**OPENING DOORS.**

**EMERGENCY OVERRIDE.**

**OPENING DOORS.**

Rasmus turns as the doors lift. Wind blowing in his first breath of fresh air in years. He brags Simone along before collapsing to the ground. He can hear her gasping as she draws in air but he doesn't look at her. Instead he looks up at the trees reaching up into the sky that he hasn't seen in years. He presses his fingers into the mossy green beneath him and sighs as he feels the cool squishiness of it in his hands as it crumbles.

Simone breathes, catching her breath before looking up after hearing a clicking noise. She sees masked strangers moving towards them, one of which with a large gun pointed at them. She grabs Rasmus, pulling him back and towards the bunker. "Who are those people?" Rasmus asks as she pulls him up.

"Stop!" A man's voice yells, rifle leveled at them as he stands. Simone is still unsteady however and so steps about dizzily. "Stop moving!"

"We- We won't do anything!"

"Go! Go back! Go on. Go on, get in!" He screams at them until they're back inside. "Shut up! Go! Stop there! Stop! Stay there!" He orders once finally in the center room of the bunker, four people following and spreading out behind him. "Are you alone?"

"Yes." She says leaning forward, hands up in surrender.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you. got it?" He says and she immediately leans back. "In there! Go!" He orders her into the room behind them, and gives those with him orders to spread out. "And you two stay there! So you won't infect us."

"We- we're not infected. We haven't been out. We've been here for six years."

"We saw you in town." He says before closing the door and locking them in, a chair placed under the door knob to secure it.

"Who are they? Simone you said there was no one outside."

Martin looks around seeing the lit Apollon sign hanging on the wall. He can't help remembering the man who was like a father to him and turns away. "We've got five minutes or we risk getting caught down here."

Beatrice looks towards the door where Simone is banging her hand. She can't hear what the girl is saying though it's clear from the way her mouth is moving that she's being pretty loud in there. She tries to ignore it, knowing that she's already skating on thin ice as it is after Martin and Lea heard the comments she made about Bella-Donna when speaking aloud to herself.

* * *

"Bingo!" Jean spoke lowly to himself as he finds a bag of dried food. He opens it and quickly bites one of the bars.

"Jean! Have you found anything?" Martin's voice calls out to him from nearby.

"No, Not yet." Jean calls back taking one more quick bit before putting it back in the bag and stuffing it inside his jacket.

* * *

"We'll get out again Rasmus."

"I just want to see the sky."

"Rasmus. Rasmus listen to me." Simone reaches out to grab his arm but he pulls away.

"Just leave me alone. I just want to get out. Now!" Rasmus sits in the corner of the room, arms wrapped around his legs. "I don't want to be down here. I don't want to be down here again."

"Hey, breathe, calm down. We'll get out again. We just need to find a way to talk to them."

"He said he was gonna kill you."

"Rasmus. We have to do something. I have an idea"

* * *

Beatrice looks towards the door again, the girl yet again knocking on the thick glass. She looks around before moving toward it. She shakes her head, she can't hear the blonde. She presses her hand up in a wait signal and moves back before returning with a marker.

**SIMONE**

She write on the glass before tapping a finger pointing at her. She slowly sounds out her name. "BEE-AH-TRIS. BEE-AH-TRIS." Finally the girls lips move forming her name and she nods. She erases the name and draws a question mark. Moving close, Beatrice breathes against the glass and uses her finger to write.

**MAD/ FOOD**

"Beatrice, our five minutes have passed. Guys, come on! We have to move." Martin says irritated as she was supposed to alert everyone when their time was up here. "Get away from the door. There's not a scrap of food here." Patrick comes forward seeing his friends irritation. "Check one last time in here for food. Than let's go." Martin tells him, nodding his head toward the kitchen area.

"Martin, what about them?" The girl trapped inside looking between them, mouth moving but going unheard.

"They're dead weight." Martin says looking at Beatrice. He needs to get back to Bella, this entire day was a bust. Hopefully her and Ida had better luck at the camp they made a few miles out. He gathers the others and they begin to leave. Beatrice looks back at the door as the girls pounds away at it in panic. "You know the rules. Five minutes in and out." Beatrice moves towards him before pausing.

"When did we start killing innocent people? I wonder, if your little Belle was here would it be the same? What do you think she'll have to say?" She tells him, her eyes unwavering.

Martin grits his teeth. "You wonder whether or not she'll believe the word of a compulsive liar who nearly got her killed? Don't forget Beatrice, the only reason you're still with us is because Bella didn't want to make Lea have to choose. If it wasn't for her, you'd be gone."

* * *

"No! No! You can't go! Don't go!" Simone yells, pounding at the door as she sees the last of them, the man with the gun, their leader turn to leave.

"They can't just leave us here." Rasmus says as Simone turns away from the door and moves in his direction.

"Food. They need food. Ok." She grabs the tablet which has control of the bunker and shuts down the lights. She bangs at the door holding the tablet to the glass and sees as the man moves back in her direction. When a few feet away she turns the lights back on. Simone grabs the marker and writes.

**BUNKERE** ** MAD. ** **/ BUNKERS.** ** FOOD. **

He moves in, coming closer and she holds up the tablet revealing that there are more bunkers before backing away from the door.

He taps at the glass trying to get her to move closer but she lifts the tablet and throws it as hard as she can to the hard floor, breaking it. Simone lifts her hand and taps at her head signaling that she knows where they are, as he watches her pissed off.

* * *

"So, where's the bunker?"

"This way." They followed behind by several feet.

"There's a road up there. Which way?" Martin asks the girl leading them around. He was uncomfortable with this. They were heading pretty close to where Bella and Ida had set up camp for them after finding enough room to hide the trailer. He couldn't be thankful enough not only for Bella's magic but that her father had taught her engineering. She knew exactly how to keep everything working.

With her knowledge she'd been able to magic her truck's motor to run on electricity and connected it into the solar panels embedded along the roof of the trailer. Her magic managed to keep anyone from stealing them but with her also made sure everything worked. The trailer held a rain collector with a massive filter that was hooked into the trailers plumbing. Though they chose to distill it manually as well as her magic did not allow her to trust Beatrice or Jean with the knowledge of what she could do though she had shown hints of it to Lea. Still the water was used only to drink or cook and occasionally clean themselves with a wet rag as clean water was still a commodity and the collector could only be magically expanded to be twice its actual size internally without being damaged. Bella worried that water she magicked would hold the virus as it didn't simply just appear but was produced by joining oxygen and hydrogen atoms. With the rain holding the virus it was entirely possible she would end up with the poison.

Her magic was likely the only reason they weren't starving as she used it to find food that was not only still edible but those that had been hidden away as well. Their largest find to date had nearly filled the expanded storage and kept them going for months only running low days ago. She had found it inside a hidden cellar of a small market. It had held what had to be thousands of canned goods, nearly 100 pounds of pasta and a few hundred pounds of rice. All of which had gone completely untouched thanks to the metal surround. It had kept them going for months thanks to her rationing, only running low enough to cause worry for the future these past few days as despite their continuous efforts food was scarce if not having been completely picked off in several areas.


	11. Whole

"I'm not buying it." Patrick said.

"What?" Jean asked.

"The little story about them being locked in a bunker for 6 years. We don't know who they are and now we're following them in a line like a bunch of chickens."

"Geese." Martin corrects him.

"What?"

"Geese walk in a line, not chickens."

"Why are we following them? Just because they claim to know where there's food? Just look at her. She has no idea where she's going." Martin moves to speak with Simone.

"How far is it?" Simone looks at him briefly before turning away.

"We'll be there before nightfall"

"How. . . How did you find the bunker?" Simone looks at Martin.

"What do you mean?"

"What's your connection to Apollon?" _Could Bella's father have found one of these? Could he still be out there somewhere, looking for her?_ Simone scoffs and looks away from him. "What is it? Huh? Were you there when the rain fell?"

"We don't know anything"

"So maybe you don't know that everybody died when the rain came? And that those who didn't die right away had time to infect a hell of a lot of others before they died." Simone looks up as she takes inn his words, shocked.

"So, how did you manage to survive? Huh? Who are you anyway?"

"Listen to me." Martin bent down fixing his boots. "They're hungry. So find the food before they get desperate." _More so before Beatrice does and sinks her teeth into your brother I doubt she'd have any trouble._ Simone looks at Rasmus worried about what these stranger might do.

"We need to get to shelter before dark. It's your responsibility to find the bunker before sunset."

"My only responsibility is to Mus."

"Ok. Just remember one thing. I'll shoot the both of you if you endanger the group." _And if you endanger Bella I won't hesitate for a second._ "Understood?"

Simone takes a breath. "It's this way."

* * *

"What are you looking at?"

"The trees." Rasmus says looking up breathlessly.

"Trees are just trees." Beatrice responds

"I haven't seen them in six years." Rasmus tell her. "I knew someone before the rain. She told me life could be found in everything." His mind goes back to that day. Simone asked Donna to watch him when their parents left her to babysit him because she wanted to go to the movies though originally she had said he could watch himself as the two of them went out. Donna had refused and said she would watch him. She had taken him to the park for a picnic after letting him help make lunch and bake peanut butter cookies. He remembers them laying down on the blanket underneath a large tree's shade after filling up on sandwiches and cookies. She had been staring up at the cloudy sky with a smile. And he asked why.

_"Tell me what you see and hear Rasmus. Tell me what you feel."_

_"I see the sky and the leaves on the trees and I hear the other kids playing. I can feel the blanket?"_

_Her head turned and she smiles at him. "Close your eyes." He does and he hears her take a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to point it out and you nod your head if you agree?" He nods, smile wide on his face. "Can you hear the birds chirping? Feel the wind against your face and rustling your hair? How about the leaves brushing against each other as the wind blows? The ducks at the pond quacking? And the grass tickling your feet?" his mouth drops open a little because he can. He opens his eyes and looks at her._

_"Why couldn't I do that before?"_

_"You were only looking not seeing. Hearing but not listening. Feeling only what was obvious to you but ignoring what you consider everyday. Everything around us is living, Rasmus. From us, to those ducks, and the birds to the trees which never stop growing, the grass which only gets longer until it's cut and even the wind. Everything has a soul, Rasmus and if you pay enough attention you can hear it, feel it, all around."_

Beatrice looks at all the trees around them and scoffs. "That's stupid, they're just trees. Though I guess if I hadn't seen them in years I might be the same way." She adds quickly to make him more comfortable around her, upset that she hadn't been more careful with her words. Clearly just smiling and a bit of flirting wasn't going to work.

"Have you always been with them?" Rasmus asks her, changing the subject.

"It's best you don't get to know me." She tells him knowing he won't be able to help asking and he does. "So you won't be upset when I die." She gives a small smile as she meets his eyes before looking away.

"That's a weird thing to say." Rasmus tells her falling back slightly.

"Stop." Martin says from a few feet ahead of them. "Fuck!"

"What is that?" Rasmus asks.

"Down! Down! Down!" Martin orders. "Patrick." he whispers and sees him remove a large metallic mesh attached to his bag. They spread it wide covering all of them as they stay low to the ground.

"What's going on?" Simone asks. "What?!" Martin shushes her.

"Who are they?" Rasmus asks.

"They drive around collecting survivors. If they get you, you're finished" Beatrice tells him face only inches away as she pushes close to him.

"The drone is coming out." Martin says. "It's heat-seeking."

"What?" Simone asked looking at him. They wait and then the two strangers chase after a women who screams. Martin tell everyone to move now that they're distracted. "Let's go that way. We can catch up with them."

"No. We're getting out of here."

"But we have to do something."

"No we don't. Let's go." As the others move Beatrice looks at Simone. A plan already forming. _This girl reminds me of Belle. That will remind Lea of her too. If she stays, so does her brother. If I stay Lea will and with her so will the others. It might also make Lea trust me again._ "What kind of animals are you?"

"There's only two of them." Beatrice says causing the others to pause in confusion, especially Martin.

"What?"

"So we can help her."

"No, we can't. We're leaving." He narrows his eyes, watching her. I don't know what you're up to but it's not happening.

"Then I'll do it." Beatrice says, turning around and pulling Simone along. "Come on."

"Martin, if that was Bella . . ." Comes from Lea hesitantly.

"Shit." He chases after the three, the others sticking close. They finally catch up and Martin shoots the two men down.

"Are you ok?" Beatrice asks as she runs forward until she sees the stream of black the woman is trying to climb out of. Her legs wet with the dark liquid poison.

Martin moves closer taking in the area when he sees the remains of a horse. Flesh and meat still mostly present meaning it had died recently. Most likely in the past week or two going by its missing leg and the missing innards that had clearly been eaten by some other animal. What stands out more so however is the fact that the horses head is partially underwater meaning it died either drinking the blackened water or traversing it. He knows animals can survive the infection though they spread it but the dark coloring and the animal itself means the woman will not. "Everything's ok." The strange woman whimpers standing. "I just want to go home to my family and my children." She gasps fearfully as Martin raises the gun. "No!" He shoots her in the head sending blood and brain matter splattering the tree behind her. Martin takes a breath before turning to Patrick quickly.

"Check them."

"What have you done?" Simone asks him, unable to look away from the woman's body, Rasmus staring at him fearfully.

"She was infected. She was dead as soon as her foot was in the water." Martin says as he turns to face her. "Take a look around you. What do you see?" He waits a moment as Simone looks at him blankly. He nods his head towards the horse. "See the horse. The rain doesn't kill animals but it does infect them. But look at its positioning, the way the head is bent as though it was drinking before falling over. Look at the water in the stream, it's black. That isn't because of mud, it's the virus. If that woman even made it to wherever home is, she'd have killed her family and her children Now which way? Huh? Which way are we going?"

"We-uh. We have to get across the stream." Simone stutters pointing out the route they need to take.

"Why isn't he wearing any boots? Why haven't you got any boots?"

"None fit me." Rasmus tells him.

"So take theirs."

"I'm not wearing those."

"Why not? Why not?!"

"They're bloody"

"Oh, they're bloody? Ok." Martin responds sarcastically.

"Th-they're too small." Simone interjects as Martin goes to speaks again, all the while her words go ignored.

"Jean, for fuck's sake tape some bags to his fucking feet. Patrick have you found something useful?"

"Some ammo and this bag."

"Take it. Let's go before the rain starts. We'll head to camp for the night." He really had been hoping they would have found the bunker beforehand so he could have something to show for the day. Instead he wasn't just going back empty-handed but with two more mouths to feed. _Ida will never let me hear the end of it._

* * *

**The Camp [Abandoned Pre-school]**

"Wait here. I'll secure the area." He went ahead doing a quick glance making sure all looked as it had before the group had found the siblings in the bunker. "Its safe." He called out moments later.

"Don't look that way Mus." The blonde said turning the tall teens head away from the school's playground of children's bodies that were left to decay in the spots the rain had killed them and he wanted to scoff. "Stay close to me. Always, ok." Though it was made to sound somewhat like a question it was anything but and he knew it though he wondered if the boy did. He sent his group in first, they'd be able to warn Bella and Ida of their guests. They'd be ready and so would he if they tried anything while the others were ahead. "Let's shut down for the night. We'll make the tables into beds." He said walking towards what was once a school cafeteria.

"Not necessary. I managed to find some old cots. We'll just need to grab a couple extra for our new additions. We also found blankets in the gym." Bella speaks from one of the tables Ida and herself had moved to the side to make room for the cots. "The waters finished distilling and dinner is made. There were a quite a box full of pastas. Hope you like mac-n-cheese. We have a lot of it." She stands as Martin moves forward and pulls her into his arms pressing a light kiss to her lips.

"I love anything you make." He whispers into her ear.

"Windows are secured." Ida spoke as she looked over Patrick.

"Good. Patrick what did we get?"

"Let's see what we got. A drone and this box." Patrick throws the drone up into the air but it falls back down into his hands. "Well, this shit doesn't work."

"Can we do anything?" Simone speaks from where she and Rasmus stand at the doorway.

"No, just keep out of the way. You need to change your clothes. You can't run around in that. And you need proper footwear." He tells Rasmus as he notices how his eyes are focused on his lover's perky ass and he grits his teeth. "Bella?" He calls looking to her and Simone follows his line of sight as the small red head with her hair braided into a crown turns their way and shock covers her face as she takes them in.

"Donna." Rasmus whispers reverently. Martin's head snaps to look at him.

"How?"

"Ras?" She looks at the tall young man standing in front of her and then the short haired blonde next to him. "Rasmus and Simone Andersen?"

"Shit." Martin whispers

"Holy fuck." Is all that eaves Ida's mouth, as the others watch on.

"Donna." Simone walks forward and leaps at her pulling her into her arms and holding on tightly. She never thought she would see her again.

"Donna?" Rasmus' voices and she pushes Simone away lightly before taking in the sight of him and how he much he had changed before opening her arms to him, Rasmus immediately stepping forward and pressing her into his larger frame. Shocks rush through them both. Rasmus holding her tighter. Beatrice meanwhile can only think one thing. _Of course, isn't she always the fucking reason I can't seem to get a handle on things so they get done right?_

"So this is _that_ Rasmus." Martin says dryly. He could see that the kid clearly still had that old crush on his flower. He didn't necessarily blame him. She was beautiful with her long red hair, vibrant green eyes, petite body with generous curves, and the cutest smile with full plump lips that brought out her dimples.

"Wait so you're?" Simone looks between the two. "Her, with you?" Martin looked at her clearly offended but he knew from his talks with Bella at how Simone's behavior confused her and from photos long forgotten that the girl had been half in love with her. It seemed Bella couldn't help attracting both Andersen siblings. He just hoped they wouldn't get any ideas then again from the look in Bella's eyes as she looked at Rasmus he wondered if they needed to talk about things. He wouldn't lose her.

"Bella, love." She looks over to Martin. "Think you might be able to round up some boots for him." She looks down at Rasmus' feet and sees them wrapped in plastic bags.

"I'll deal with it. Looks like you're coming along with me."

* * *

"H-How do you know Martin?" Rasmus asks as they move down the halls.

"Don't you remember?" She looks back at him. "I've been dating Martin since before well all this. You still have the backpack I gave you." She smiles at him.

"I still believe." He tells her and she leads him into an empty classroom.

"Good. That makes things easier." She walks to one of the cubbies and grabs the small children boots.

"Those are way to small."

"Rasmus! I though you said you believed in me?" She says teasingly and he laughs, nodding to her. " ~ _Engorgio_ ~ " She says as she waves her hands over it and it grows. " _~Finite~"_ She says with a flick of her wrists. "Try this. How do they feel?"

"They're great."

"Good. _~Impervius~_ That'll make them waterproof but you should till be careful. Now, we really should get back if we plan on eating anything tonight. We'll get you a change of clothes once the rain stops."

* * *

"You got guts."

"What are you talking about?" Simone asks.

"Not the smartest place to pee." Patrick tell her.

"What are you talking about? It's a toilet."

"Exactly. A hotel for bugs." He says looking back at her through the mirror.

"Why are you like that"

"Why am I like what?" He turns around, crossing his arms

"Like angry with us, me and Rasmus. We're actually trying to help you find food. We haven't done anything to you."

"Not yet."

"What do you think we'll do?"

"I don't believe for a second that you and your brother just twiddled your thumbs in that tiny bunker for six years. But if you did, you're gonna fuck it up for the rest of us. Everyone like you is dead, now."

"Clearly not, Donna's here." She points out.

"Belle has us to take care of her when her heart gets too big and she lets in people even when she knows she shouldn't." He walks away from her but before leaving pauses to say one last thing. "And its been six years, that's a lot of time for a person to change. I doubt you know her as well you think you do."

* * *

**~~LEMON~~LEMON~~LEMON~~LEMON~~LEMON~~LEMON~~LEMON~~**

**Later That Night**

"Martin, everyone's asleep." Donna's voice whispered into the dark and he could hear movement as they left the room. He looked to his side finding Simone still asleep. He waited a bit, questioning if he should before moving to follow them. "Martin." Donna's voice was low and heady. He felt his member hardening at her moans as he moved to look around the corner.

Her undershirt was pulled down revealing her breasts to him as she grinded down on Martin's lap, her head rolled back. Martin's mouth latched onto the nipple and she groaned at his teasing. "Bella." He stood holding her by her thighs and she groaned as gravity pulled her down further, burying him even deeper into her body. He sat her on the desk behind her and laid her down. Pushing in and out of her and her head turned to the side. Her emerald green eyes catching Rasmus' steel blue for a moment before they closed as she released a gasp of pleasure at Martin's thrusting hitting that sweet spot inside her. Surely it was just her imagination brought about by her worrying they'd be caught. "You're being quite naughty, not paying attention in my class Ms. Winther." He said before licking his lips and pressing a kiss to hers. "I'm Ve-ry Dis-a-poin-ted." He thrusted into harder at every syllable, rocking her body back.

"AHH! I'm sorry, Professor Kirk." She lifted herself up, thighs trembling as her core fluttered around him. He hand caressing his cheek as the other slid along his chest before sliding around and down the side of his back before her nails dug into his ass pressing him slightly closer. They both moaned as Martin continued his shallow thrusts.

"Bella, I." She hushed him pressing a kiss to his lips before pushing him back, removing him from her and sliding off the table, wet and sticky with her fluids. She kneeled down in front of him, a hand covered by his own trailing along his mid-section as she took him into her mouth, moaning at the taste of them combined on his flesh.

Each of them reaching their release. Martin from her mouth wrapped around him and the sweet sounds released from it. Bella from his taste exploding upon her tongue as her fingers pressed against her bundle of nerves. Rasmus by his hand as he watched on from behind the corner, imaging her hands, her mouth, her wrapped around him. Rasmus never realized that his own gasps had grown loud enough to be heard by Martin.

"I love you, my sweet poison, my Belladonna." She looks up at him as he bend to kneel next to her and kisses her.

"I love you, my soldier, my Ares." she sighs against his lips in happiness.


	12. Bunker

**A/N: Slight LIME, where Rasmus mentions a dream.**   
  
  


"I love you, Bella." Martin pressed a kiss to her lips. "Are you sure the three of you will be fine taking the long way? We can wait can't we?"

"The three of us will be fine. Especially with Ida as our sharpshooter. Go through the woods, Simone has already marked the location down on my map and with transport we have to go around which is only going to set us behind you by an hour at most and that is only if we have to clear out cars in the middle of the road. We'll meet you on the road near there. Now, go." Bella-Donna says giving him a small push back towards the rest of the group. "Pat!"

"Yes, oh mighty red one?"

"Keep him out of trouble!"

"Get him in trouble? Ok, I can do that!" Patrick says jokingly and she rolls her eyes.

Rasmus speaks up. "Do you think I could go with you? You said something about finding clothes."

"Rasmus, we"

"It's fine Simone. I'll keep an eye on him and we'll meet up with you guys."

"Please Simone." Rasmus begs and she bites her lips remembering what Patrick had said the night before.

"Be careful."

"All right, let's move people." Martin says and his group walks off in the direction of the woods.

* * *

"So why did you have to split from the others?" He asked as he walked around the school building with the three young women though his eyes were firmly locked on Donna.

"Transport, kid. Belle here has the hottest and safest set of wheels one could ever dream of having in the post-apocalyptic hell-hole."

"I'm not a kid." Ida snorts slowing down to fall back and talk with Lea. "Transport?" Rasmus asks Donna.

"My truck and RV trailer, see." She said lifting nodding her head towards a large blue pickup truck that had a long silver metal trailer attached to it. "Managed to use what my _special skills_ " she winks at him "and what my Dad taught me about engineering to rig the truck so that it runs off electricity more specifically, the solar panels embedded into the trailer's roof." Seeing Rasmus' confused face she smiles. "And you have no clue what I'm talking about do you?"

"It doesn't need gas?" Rasmus asked her and she lets out a choked laugh.

"No, it doesn't need gas. Just a sunny day." She moves closer to him and whispers. "Or a little sun magic."

"So what is a RV trailer?" She looks at him for a moment before turning to the other two.

"Hey you guys mind riding up front on your own?" Ida and Lea share a look before playing rock paper scissors.

"I'm driving!" Lea squeals out after covering Ida's fisted hand with her own. _Paper beats rock_. She throws her the keys as she leads Rasmus inside the trailer where he goes wide-eyed.

"It's a house? On wheels?"

"Yea, I guess you can think of it that way. So to the right you have mine and Martin's suite and to the left is the kitchen and dining area. The two chairs can swing out from the island if not locked in so make sure you always put them back in and do so if you sit there. Next to it the living area complete with flat screen, fireplace, the comfiest reclining seats ever, and my movie collection." Rasmus looks inside the closed glass built-ins filled with movie cases.

"You have Cars! That's Lion King! And that Angry Birds! One and Two!" He says excitedly and she laughs reaching up to ruffled the strawberry blonde curls. Rasmus leans into her touch feeling the same tingling he felt when they hugged before. "Can we watch it?" He asks quietly, nervous she'll think he's just a kid as he remembers Simone telling him to act his age just a couple weeks ago. Only Donna just smiles sweetly at him and he feels his heart skip like it always did when she smiled at him. _So beautiful, she only got more beautiful since Dad made them leave for the bunker_. He feels something sharp in his chest twist at the thought of his father and bitterness rise in his throat. He hates him for leaving Donna. She should have been there in the bunker safe, with him, no them. Donna wouldn't have gotten mad like Simone did. She wouldn't lock herself away in that room to talk to the suits instead of him.

"-mus, Rasmus, I need to get the movie if we're going to watch it. Are you alright?" Donna says in concern as he comes out of his mind and remembers he's not alone.

"I-I'm fine." He tells her with pink cheeks.

"You look flushed. Are you coming down with something?" She touches the back of her hand gently to his face and he steps back.

"I'm ok, really. What's through that door?"

"Oh that's the bunk room which also has it's own bathroom. Oh! You sit here I'll be right back! I think you'll love seeing this." She tells him before rushing off to her and Martin's room.

"Her and Martin's room. Does that mean my wish won't come true?" Rasmus mumbles to himself and the memory of his dream comes rushing back. He remembers dreaming of himself doing things with Donna.

**LIMEY-LEMONY**

_"Rasmus, come here sweetheart." Donna called to him softly. Her soft hand caressing his face and slowly she was pulling his face closer to hers. She peppered his face with light kisses. "You're my good boy aren't you Rasmus?" He nods his head. "I think you deserve a reward for behaving so well." He smiles at her and wraps his arms around her tiny body. She was so much smaller than him. "Rasmus, what is this?" She says as her hand slides across his pants before softly gripping him. She waves her hands and suddenly he's naked. He blushes and tries to cover himself but she just looks at him. "It's ok sweetie. There's nothing wrong about this." She pushes his hands away taking the hardened flesh into her hand as she moves it up and down._

_"MMmm" Rasmus tries to stay quiet only she leans forward and she's naked too. Round breasts with pointed nipples grazing him as she leans over him. "Do-Donna hurts."_

_"Shh, sweetheart. I'll make it all better." She tells him and he feels something wet touch the tip. Soft like flower petals but wet and warm, so warm and then the flower petals open around his tip as she lowers herself. "You're mine now, Rasmus. My sweetheart, me sweet boy. My Rasmus."_

_"Rasmus, Rasmus,_ Rasmus!"

"Rasmus, you zoned out again and I swear you're even more flushed than before. Are you sure you aren't coming down with anything sweetheart?" Donna asked him.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No! I mean no. What did you think I'd like seeing?" She smiles at him and then moves to where she had dropped them at the side of the reclining sofa. She bends down giving Rasmus a view of her jean clad behind and he moves his hands to cover his lap.

She leans back up a wide smile on her face and she holds them up. The pink and blue whale stuffies they won at the fair she took him to one night she babysat him while Simone went out with her friends. "Mr. Bubbles and Mrs. Rose!" He looks at the pink whale a little closer "Why does Mrs. Rose look smaller?"

**ARF!**

"Sunny!" the pup jumps into his lap, a large grey blanket between her teeth and paws her way to the center seat dragging the blanket across his lap before laying across him belly up and a paw swiping at his nose.

"Her hedgehog. As for Mrs. Rose my little moon here had a very slow teething process and some stuffing was never found." She hands him Sunny's stuffed hedgehog and he laughs and gives her a belly rub sending her leg kicking and tail wagging like crazy.

"How is she still a puppy?"

"Magic. Sunny's my familiar, so she ages slowly. She'll live just as long as me."

"That's great!"

* * *

"We found the bunker, it's this way. Watch your step." Martin leads them back to it, ignoring Simone who stands nearby. "There's enough food to last the 9 of us for a long while. I'd prefer if you checked to find how long exactly though. Better to know now then later." He says to Ida. "I see you've been properly fitted for travel." He says taking in Rasmus' new clothes which would provide better protection when outdoors.

Simone gives her old friend a look and Bella-Donna turns to the others. "You guys go ahead. Simone and I will catch up to you down there."

"You sure?"

"Yea." Once the others are down in the bunker she turns to Simone. "What is it?"

"Listen Donna, we're not going to stay. These people they, they're not right. Come with us."

"Simone, what are you talking about?"

"Martin, he isn't who you think he is. Donna, he killed three people."

"You mean the strangers and the woman in the stream?" Belladonna looks at her questioningly.

"Yes, exac- . . . how?" Simone looks at her confused at how she could possibly know that.

"Simone, he told me. Martin, isn't a monster. He's a man doing the best he can in an impossible situation. You need to understand something Simone, you and Rasmus were in that bunker for 6 years. The world has changed and so have the people living in it. You were safe, sheltered away from it all but we had to live in it. You don't know a damn thing about what's going on, so don't try to judge any of us."

"You've changed." Simone says in disbelief, unable to see the young woman before her as the best friend from before the rain.

"Don't be so naïve! It's not a matter of me having changed. I see the world around us and yes, Simone I hope for better. But the fact is I'm not just going to shut my eyes to the truth. You need to grow up. There's no one coming to save you. You have to save yourself be able to save yourself in this world. You have to be able to fight not just for you but the people you want to keep safe too. Stop thinking this is just all some bad dream that someone will come and make disappear, this is reality! The sooner you accept that, the better it will be for everyone."

* * *

Simone closed the bathroom door behind her after checking to see no one was following her, Donna having taken a nap while the others were in the storage going through the supplies. "Rasmus, look at this." She held out a cell phone out to him as he looked at her confused as he used a towel to dry off from his shower. "It's Dad's."

"What?"

"He was here. Right here." She says excitedly before calming. "I found something really strange on it. Look, it's an old video message from Dad's boss. He must have sent it while we were in the other bunker. Let's see it." She says moving to sit down as she watches the door. "Look." She plays it as he sits next to her. A large muscular man with dark hair taking up the screen as he talks while walking through some sort of concrete base.

**Frederik, I'm sorry this has affected your children. But we can't stop now. We must go on. I'm here, we've made it to the head office in Sweden. I don't know where you are but you must come, no matter the cost. We must solve this. You're the only one who can do it. Unless we find a cure, this is the end of the world.**

"The head office is Sweden. That's where Dad is." Simone looks at Rasmus smiling.

"Why did he say he was sorry about us?" Rasmus asked in confusion.

"I don't know. But Dad's alive and he's finding a cure. He's saving the world." _Donna was wrong. She didn't know what she was talking about._ "We need to go there."

"Yea." He says blankly, his tone unnoticed by Simone.

* * *

"He got orders to go there." Simone tells him as she shows Martin the video.

"Did you find it here?" Martins asks and she nods. "What did your Dad do?"

"He, he works for Apollon."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to save the world" comes Rasmus' voice.

"Trying to save the world from here? Great, that went well."

"Yea, they were working on a cure." Simone responds not catching his sarcasm.

"But they didn't find one. Did they?"

"You don't know that.

"Yes I do." Martin says as he gets up from the chair. "I know because I've heard those rumors a million times before. And the message is six years old." That brings both the siblings to a pause, one of which begins to consider the argument.

"But you haven't been there have you? Have you been to Sweden? To Apollon?"

"No, we haven't but we've been to all kinds of other places that were supposed to be different and a lot better."

"Come with us or stay. We're going. I need to know if our Dad's alive."

"If your Dad was alive, he would not have left you in a bunker for six years."

"Mind your own shit." Rasmus tells him and Martin looks over at him.

"Ok. Well the only way to Sweden is going through Copenhagen, and the only way out of Copenhagen is the Long Bridge."

"Great." Simone says cutting him off.

"The other bridges were destroyed."

"Why is that?" Rasmus asks.

"To make checkpoints. To retrain people, control the virus. Walk the tracks to Central Station. Stay away from Strangers and other people. The few that are left in the city will kill for food. We'll stay here and survive." Martin says before walking towards the room's exit, giving Rasmus a look that clearly said they needed to talk while out of Simone's view.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think of my version of Rasmus so far?**


	13. Copenhagen

"You enjoy it?" He asked the teen.

"What?" Rasmus looked at Martin confused.

"Watching us, Bella and me last night." Rasmus looks down.

"I've never seen her like that before, it made me feel strange."

"It made you feel strange? You mean horny?"

"Is that what it is?"

"You can't be serious." Martin says but as Rasmus looks at him he can't help the sinking feeling in his gut. "You were masturbating. You have to know what it is to be horny!"

"Masturbating?" Rasmus asks and Martin groans.

"Touching yourself." He says and Rasmus flushes.

"I only feel like that when I think about Donna. Don't tell Simone! Please, she'll yell at me. She did last time. She said it's wrong that I'm not supposed to do that but I couldn't help it."

"Jesus. Look, it's not wrong. It's perfectly healthy. God knows I did it a hell of a lot before Belle and I started having sex."

"You and Donna are married and having babies?" Rasmus said heartbroken.

"No. Shit, is that how your sister explained it?"

"Simone said I didn't need to know more than that sex is what two married people do to have babies."

"Fuck. Listen, sex isn't something shared just between a married couple. It's a way to share yourself with someone else usually, hopefully with someone you love."

"Like Donna."

"Yes, I mean no! Look, Donna is my girlfriend. If the rain hadn't happened then maybe the two of us could have been married by now, but it did. I don't think there is much of anyone getting married these days. Just look I know you have feelings for Donna. I also know that you've spent most of puberty apparently locked in a bunker with no one but your sister and an old crush on Donna." Martin would go on like that for the next half hour as Simone prepared for them to leave for their journey to Sweden.

* * *

**Just Outside the Bunker**

Rasmus couldn't help the uneasy feeling raging within him, screaming that something was wrong. "Simone, Donna is meeting up with us once the others fall asleep right?"

"Rasmus for the last time, yes. She said she'll leave when they switch guard duties. She even has her things set to go." Simone lied as Rasmus nodded his head believing that Simone knew about her truck and trailer.

"Do you think we can make it without the others?" Rasmus asked worried for Donna as he remembered what Martin had said about the people in the city. _She's coming alone._

"Yes, of course we can. We'll be fine Rasmus. Come on, let's go."

"The city is dangerous. What if we meet people there?"

"We just have to get through unnoticed. We'll reach the next bunker before dark. We'll be safe there."

"I don't like it. Simone, we should wait for Donna. Something is wrong."

"I know, . . . but we're going to make it." _You and I._

* * *

**Inside the Bunker**

"Mgh" Lea groaned as she stretched from the cot she laid on with Bella. "Who's playing music?"

"Boys." Belle groaned as she lifted the pillow from beneath her and used it to cover her face as she turned over throwing the blanket over her head for good measure sending Lea into a fit of giggles. Belle let a smile slip onto her lips before burying herself into the quilt she'd kept in her pack until she was a firmly wrapped and tucked Bella-Donna quilt burrito as Lea slipped her shoes back on and left the room.

"Where are Rasmus and Simone?" She asked Martin who was playing table tennis with Patrick as Ida watched on, after looking around and not having found them anywhere.

"They left for Sweden, to find their dad." Martin tells her shaking his head.

"Ready?" Patrick asks Martin.

"Yes."

"Their dad is in Sweden?" Lea put her hands on her hips as she had seen Belle do so many times before when she wanted an answer.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, yes. They shouldn't go without us. They can't make it on their own."

"They can. We're not going."

"Not going where?" Bella-Donna asks as she pulls her hair up into a ponytail.

"What's up?" Beatrice asked scowling as she comes out of the room she rested in and stands to Lea's other side.

"Sweden. Martin has kicked out Rasmus and Simone."

"You what?" Bella-Donna looks to her boyfriend of 7 years.

"No, I haven't. They can do what they want."

"What's in Sweden?" Bella-Donna asks Lea as Beatrice simultaneous ask "Where did they go?"

"They think their dad is in Sweden and that he can save the world."

"We're going too." Beatrice says arms crossed.

"Hell must have frozen over because I actually agree with you." Bella-Donna said as she stared Martin down.

"You what?"

"If their father can save the world we have to help them." _Who knows what kind of reward that would bring._

"Aside from that, Simone and Rasmus lived in a bunker for 6 years and you just let them walk out. Martin, they've had no contact with the outside world before us. They might be older than they were when the rain started but mentally? How could you let them just leave, Martin?"

"Martin, they helped us when we needed it." Lea throws in.

"It's not just about surviving, it's about hope. And we're going with them" Beatrice speaks having seen the crack in Martin's armor the moment sweet little Belle had expressed her disappointment. _I throw in my lot just before he gives in and I might just be able to use it to play with Belle of the ball's head later._

"Listen, it's fucking dangerous." Martin puts the paddle down as he leans forward, grey-green eyes locked on emerald.

"We're not doing anything dangerous, right?" Jean came up from behind the three women, stuffing his face with another food bar.

"Really Jean?" Ida looks at him with narrowed eyes. "We want those to last and here you are snacking, in the middle of the fucking apocalypse. Again! It's not like we can go out hunting! The animals are infected!"

"Sunny isn't." he says as he takes another bite only to realize that everyone is staring at him.

"Man." Patrick speaks lowly, but loud enough to be heard in the silent room as he just shakes his head and backs away.

"Run." Beatrice's voice whispered from his side.

"Excuse me. I must have misheard you Jean because for a moment there it almost sounded like you suggested we eat Sunny, for meat." Bella-Donna's eyes were narrowed and seemed to glow a poisonous green. Jean gulped and glanced around quickly to find Beatrice who had been standing at his side was across the hall, Lea's eyes were narrowed as she stood beside Bella-Donna as Ida walked up to stand at his other side.

"Wanna correct yourself now before you get the beat down of a lifetime curly-cue?" Ida asked.

"I didn't mean to! It just came out, I swear!" Jean spoke quickly.

"Pack the bags, we're leaving for Sweden. Hopefully, Rasmus and Simone will be fine until we can catch up." Bella-Donna says. Lea, Jean, Ida, and Beatrice you four go ahead. The three of us will pack all we can and meet up with you."

"Bella" Martin begins but instantly shuts up when her narrowed eyes turn to him. "Sounds like a great plan."

The others had just left to catch up with the Andersen siblings when Donna tossed bags at them. "I'm going to gather anything we can use for medical supplies, we're running low on those. Martin grab the food, all of it. Patrick fill the canteens than find anything else that could be useful. You have a talent for finding things that can double as something else in a pinch that would be overlooked otherwise."

* * *

**Ida & Simone**

**Burger King**

"Why is it that the city is so dangerous?" Rasmus asked. "Martin said the people but why?"

"There was a lot of food here, at first. People gathered and infected each other. The ones that survived were so desperate that they stole from each other. Now they're killing each other for food." Beatrice says watching him. _I wonder if I could flip him. He has to know by now that Belle and our fearless leader are screwing each other. I bet he's never touched a woman in his life. I can see it now. He'll be so thankful he'll do whatever I say just for me to use him again and again. Corrupting him could be so much fun._

"People suck." Rasmus says and Beatrice can't help thinking of him sucking at her flesh or maybe sucking on his. _Of course, he'll have to clean it off me and return the favor. I can already picture trapping him between my legs as he licks me up._

"Fuck." Ida's voice speaks. "Time to go." She says as she sees a group just a few yards away from the Burger King they're in come into view. The others question her. "We're about to have company of the unfriendly variety so pack your shit. We have to go, out the back. Shit, move! Run!" Ida says throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Shit, I said run!" She grabs Simone and pulls her along.

"Rasmus! Rasmus!" Simone yells for blocks until finally Ida has had enough and slaps her across the face.

"Listen to me and listen very closely. You're hear screaming dragging who even knows to find us. We barely got out of there! Let me get one thing clear right now, Simone. I'm not dying for you. So shut the fuck up. We need to get to cover before it starts raining. Got it?"

"Y-yes." Simone stutters out. It's as they are walking that they pass a fence littered with papers that have been stuck to it. Each paper she sees is a missing person flyer.

**HAVE YOU SEEN ANNETTE?**

**SAVNET/MISSING**

**MISSING**

**WE'RE SEARCHING FOR JOSEPHINE. SHE'S DEEPLY MISSED.**

It's as Simone continues to look through the flyers that she catches sight of a young blonde haired boy behind the fence as thunder rumbles overheard. "Hey. You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous. It'll start raining soon." Simone doesn't notice as Ida pulls a flyer down. "There's got to be someone who's looking after you." Thunder rolls and lightning strikes across the sky. "Ida, this way." Simone says as she squeezes through an opening in the fence. She never notices Ida fold the flyer and put it in her pocket. **  
**

**DANMARK ER UNDER KARANTÆNE**

**SØG SYDOVER DER KOMMER INGEN HJÆLP/**

**DENMARK IS IN QUARANTINE  
**

**GO SOUTH NO HELP COMING**

"Where are your mom and dad?" Simone asks the boy as the three hide out from the rain. "Are you all alone?" Ida rolls her eyes before closing them and leaning her head back against the wall. "What is that?"

"Nothing." comes the boy's raspy voice.

"What is it? May I see?" Simone takes the box from his hands as Ida glances down from where she is leant against the wall and looks at it.

"It's Morphine. You shouldn't be eating that kid."

"Is it morphine?" Simone asks the boy and Ida wants to slap the girl for not listening but takes a deep breath instead.

"It makes my stomach stop hurting."

"You shouldn't be taking pills." Simone tells him. Like the kid has a fucking choice out here Ida can't help thinking as her hand slides to her bag and she hands a nutrient bar to him.

"You need actual food, kid. That stuff will kill you." He takes it but falls forward. "Woah! Touching, I don't do touching kid! Simone get him off me, now." Simone pulls him back only for him to fall onto her lap. "Shit did he pass out?"

"Hey! Hey, wake up!"

"Don't touch him! I said don't touch him!" A man's voice comes from behind them. He rushes forward and takes the boys, pulling him into his arms fear prevalent in his eyes.

"Why did you help him?" The man asked after calming down once he realized what had happened.

"He needed food." Simone tells him and Ida glances at her. _Seriously? Like you gave it to him?_

"That's not normal. Not around here."

"We're not from here."

"You should leave. There are only animals here."

"What do you mean? There are people." Simone says and Ida groans. _This bitch is gonna get us all killed because of her naivety. How the hell was Belle friends with her? It's like she has rose colored glasses gorilla glued to her fucking eyeballs._

"No, it just looks like that."

"So why are you here?"

"He's too weak to travel. I-I can't protect him. I wanted to cross the bridge with him. They say there's a doctor." _Fuck no! Why did you have to say that!_

"A doctor?"

"She's supposed to be in a place called Little Bjärred."

"He might make it there if he gets enough to eat." Simone says before digging into her bag and passing a few pouches over to him. 

"You two are the first people I. . . I don't know. Thank you"

"No need to thank me. We have to go find me brother" She tells the man. He gets up handing food to the boy before leading him towards the exit. I da grabs the man from behind.

"Wha?/ Ida!"

"Are you crazy, man? Handing your son food before walking out into the open where those others are starving willing to kill for it?"

"Ah, I wasn't thinking."

"Yea, I noticed."

"Ida, there was no need for that."

"Simone, do yourself a favor. Shut the fuck up." Ida tells her just as a commotion breaks outside. The 4 look outside to find people fighting over a bag of stale chips. "We need to get the fuck out of here, now. Move quickly, don't look back." Ida says she never turns back to see that Simone had paused and taken in what was happening before following after her, catching the attention of someone they didn't want following them.

* * *

**Beatrice & Rasmus**

**Townhouse**

"I hope Simone got inside." Rasmus says as he follows behind Beatrice as she walks down the hall. Rain could be heard pitter-pattering against the windows.

"I'm sure she did." Beatrice says as she looks around. _Well looks like I came from a rich family this time. I wonder if there's still anything good to take around here._ She looks at the open window that is banging from the wind.

"You lived here?" Rasmus asks her only for silence to fill the room before the sound of a pigeon wings flapping overheard startle him. He turns back to see Beatrice standing in front of a doorway. "Why haven't you been back all these years?"

"It's a long story." She says her back to him as she looks at the rotted corpses lying on the bed, entangled. Posters on One Direction littering the walls. "I haven't told anyone. My parents were divorcing and my dad had just told me." Beatrice turns away from the room having gathered all the intel she already needs for her story. "I didn't want to talk to them. I just left and went to the cinema to see a movie." She turns away from him shutting the banging window and locking it in place. _What to say now? Think, he's about 17/18 so 6 years ago he would've been 11 or 12. Which means he definitely wouldn't have had a phone, not at that age. Perfect._ "And when I came back out, everything was gone. He'd been calling and leaving messages. In the first one he said my mom was sick, but that she'd be fine. And in the next one started, feeling sick too. He didn't know what to do. He felt . . . strange. He said look after yourself and never come home again." She continued her back and forth, walking back to look into the bedroom to glance around for anything that caught her interest. "And in the final message, there was nothing. Only silence."

Rasmus walked up behind her and looked into the room. "Seems like they really liked each other."

"They did" Beatrice says teary-eyed as she hugs the door way as thunder clashed outside. _Can corpses spread the infection? Why couldn't this bitch have taken off the gold before dying?_ Beatrice thinks as she stares at the beautiful gold bracelet around the dead woman's wrist.

"It looks like the rain's stopped. Come on let's go up to the roof." Beatrice says one the rain has stopped. "It's amazing to be up this high. You can see everything from up here." She says awed.

"It's crazy there's nobody." Rasmus says.

"Yea, you're right. It would be better if you weren't here." She chuckles. "Relax, it's irony."

"I don't get it."

"It means to say the opposite of what you mean."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?" Beatrice rolls her eyes at his response.

"Come on, let's find your sister." _Seriously, I laid down what had to be the easiest prompt to flirt and nothing?_

* * *

**Bella-Donna, Martin & Patrick**

**The Bunker**

"You think the others found shelter?"

"Yea, I hope so." Martin says as he looks out the window of the RV. Sometimes he just couldn't believe the amazing feats that could be accomplished with magic. Bella's abilities blew him away constantly. Just moments before the had been inside the truck when she grabbed our hands and twisted. Making them feel as though they had been stretched thin and sucked through a straw.

"So why can't we do that when we need to get somewhere and it's raining?" Patrick asks her.

"Despite the travel being basically instantaneous we're still traveling through space and that space is filled with rain that will kill us. Also I can't travel with more than two people at a time and it's actually pretty strenuous the further you go and the uncomfortableness you felt gets worse." _Not to mention, I've never been able to go all that far without being disoriented and vomiting, repeatedly._ She shivers.

"Why haven't you thrown that thing away?" Martin asks Patrick, watching as he plays with the metallic cube they had taken from the Strangers.

"What if it's a GPS. Maybe they're tracking us."

"If that was the case, don't you think they would have been here by now."

"Not if the rain went down where they are first." Bella says as Patrick continues trying to open in before finally throwing it down.

"Fucking piece of shit." Beeping happens and light filters out from the metal cube.

"What the hell did you do?" Martin asks him as he tightens his arm around Bella.

"uh, I just threw it."

"Is that a map?" Bella's voice questions as she looks at the hologram the cube produces.

"It looks like a wall." Martin says his hand skimming over the red blocks over the blue lines of the map.

"A wall?"

"Fuck, I think we're in a quarantine zone."

* * *

**Burger King**

"Where's Rasmus?" Simone asks as she walks in. 

"Hey Simone, Ida. We were just waiting for you two." Jean says as he relaxes in his chair.

"Like the new glasses." Ida nods to him. And just before he can try to startle them Ida grabs Rasmus by the throat before releasing him once she realizing who he is. "Don't fucking do that. There's scavengers. We need to go."

"We need to leave. Now." Simone says trying to take charge.

"What happened?" Lea asks.

"Now!" Simone yells. "Hurry up! Pack your bags." she says but they had already begun doing so the moment Ida had warned them. Simone turns to Rasmus as the others grab their bags not realizing how close Ida is. "I fucking hate you."

"Give me your food." A long haired ragged looking man demands while holding a knife out.

"We don't have any to spare." Jean tells him, implying that they do in fact have food.

"Now!"

"Give him the bag." Ida says noticing how close Rasmus is to the man, literally an arms length. _He's in full reach of him._

"Martin always sa-"

"Fuck him!" Beatrice tell Jean. "Give it to him before there are more."

"There's more in the next bunker." Simone says and Ida can't help but want to close her eyes only to open them to a day where Simone Andersen's stupidity did not exist. _Has it really only been a single day since I met this bitch? And not even a full 24 hours either_

"Simone." Beatrice groans

"What? What bunker? Where is it"

"Nowhere. Give him something from the bag!" Simone turns away and in a blink of an eye. both the man and Ida make the jump but its too late. He has Rasmus in his grasp, knife pointed in his face.

"Tell me where! Tell me where there's more food! Tell me!"

"Let him go." Ida speaks calmly, keeping a single hand raised in view as the other slowly shifts towards her back holster but he puts the knife to Rasmus' throat and she stops.

"You want me to cut him? Where is the food?"

"Let him go." Simone tries to demand in a pleading tone.

"Where's the food?"

"Let him go! Hey! Let him go!" Martin, Patrick and Bella-Donna come from behind the man. Bella-Donna can feel it. Her magic moving, crackling like lightning within her. The man turns his body placing his back towards the booth but keep them all in sight but most especially Martin as he hold the assault rifle at the ready. "Relax. Just relax." Martin tells the man. The man's hold relaxes somewhat. "Rasmus, come here. Get over here. I'm going to count to three. One . . . " Bella-Donna can feel her magic snapping into place as she keeps her eyes locked onto Rasmus' frightened form. "Two . . ." She sees it then, the slight twist in his body.

"Three" The man says but she's already moving. Bella-Donna pushes herself forward magic throbbing in her legs as it quickens her pace before she collides with the haggard man and Rasmus. The fall to the floor. The man crawling back, away from them with a blood-stained hand.

"Donna?" Rasmus gasps out as he looks at the beautiful red-haired angel lying on him. He can feel something warm on his side. She looks at him before pushing herself off, falling to his side. "ₙₒ. ᴺᵒ. No!!" Martin rifle shoots, a bullet splatter brain matter before he kneels down next to her pressing his hand down on the wound. Simone tries to grab Rasmus. "Get off of me!" He pushes her hands away, focused on Donna. He moves the red strands of hair out of her face just looking at her.

"Patrick! Bandages. Hurry!" Martin says and he passes him the last bit on conjured bandage they have. The rest in the trailer down the block.

"Match." She whispers. Martin leans down to hear her better not realizing that Rasmus is doing the same. "You're both my matches." Her eyes close as she passes out, Martin's eyes wide finally understanding what it was that was keeping him from just shooting Rasmus as he likely would have done anyone else who spied on them being intimate.

"A bunker. There's a bunker in Amager." Simone says from where she stands, watching.


	14. Little Bjarred

Getting to the trailer had been the easy part it was upon reaching it that and Simone making her surprise known. Rasmus stayed quiet as Simone sat up front in the truck with Patrick, Jean, and Beatrice watching as Martin carried Donna into their bedroom with Ida following behind after pulling a bag out from a cabinet. "She didn't know." Rasmus said blankly as he looked out the window.

"What?" Lea turns to face him from the seat she had been praying in.

"She didn't know about this. Why didn't she know if Donna was going to come with us?"

"Rasmus who, what are you talking about?"

"Simone. I asked her before we left the bunker if Donna was coming. Simone said she was, she said she was going to meet us later when Martin sent her to guard. She promised but she was lying, wasn't she?" Rasmus looked at Lea with teary eyes.

"I-I don't know. When did Simone say they talked?" Lea asked. _It couldn't be true. Bella wouldn't just leave. Simone must have lied because otherwise it meant she was going to abandon them._

"When Martin was talking with me." Rasmus looked away remembering Martin's talk about sex. Lea sighed in relief before realizing what that meant for Rasmus.

"Bella was sleeping then. I know because I saw you and Martin go to talk just before I went to lay down in the room with her. There's no way Simone spoke with her than or I would have woken up." Rasmus nodded his head looking back out the window until they finally made it to the next bunker.

"Finally. Ida keep watch on her!" Martin said as he rushed to the door only to pause once it was open. "Fuck! Someone's been here." Rasmus moves to look out the door and sees what Martin means. The bunker door looks as though it was blown off if the black ash marking embedded in the metal door and concrete were anything to go by. Rasmus sees Simone walk behind him. "I'll see if it's safe"

"I'll come with you." Simone says following behind him.

"Did you find anything?" Martin calls out as he searches throughout the bunker trying to find anything that might help Bella.

"The medicine cabinet is empty." Simone tells him as she walks out of the room.

"Fuck!" He yells as he throws the garbage from the table onto the floor and makes his way back out. "This was a waste of time!"

"Martin, she'll be alright." Simone says chasing after him but he ignores her.

"Martin! Martin, Ida says Simone has morphine!" Lea runs down the steps screaming just as he moves to hem. His head immediately turns to her.

"You have medicine?" He was furious but kept his tone even.

"I, I forgot." She takes off her bag and digs into it pulling out the box she'd taken from the boy and holding it out to him and he turns back around. "Wait. Th-there's a doctor." 

"Where?" He asks her stepping forward pissed she hadn't mentioned this earlier.

"In Little Bjärred."

* * *

"What is he doing in here?" Martin asks Ida after telling everyone to get in and telling Patrick where to go.

"I needed help. Martin we need antibiotics the knife that man used it must've been covered in God only knows but there are already clear signs of infection. She'll be septic a day or two at best, tonight at the worse." Sunny whined from the spot she had claimed just above Bella's head.

"Martin" Bella whispers as her eyes open. She smiles at him lightly. "The emergency necklace I gave you. The center jewel it lets you control the safety features I put over Blue. Hold it to the keys and they'll activate."

"Blue?" Rasmus asked.

"Blue for the color of the Helix, the truck. It was a joke, as kids we watched Blue's Clues together. We call it Blue so we don't have to explain how we've been traveling so quickly. People just assume that when we say we need to get to Blue that it's a person we have to get to." Ida tells him as Rasmus watches Martin open the closet and slides a panel on the wall in and up until a click is heard. He presses his necklace against something inside and he can see something almost shimmer as it moves outward.

"What was that?"

"What?" Martin says turning around as he slides the panel back in place.

"That shimmer."

"He sees it. He can see my magic." Bella says.

* * *

It had taken a few hours but they made it. "Lea bring the drone." Martin says.

"But it doesn't work."

"I think it must use the map as a receiver. There should be some sort of connection button on both like with an Xbox and wireless controller."

"Here! It's here."

"Press them together. Lea throw it."

"It works!"

"There, that house."

It took only minutes to reach the light grey stucco building that had likely been white back when it had been well cared for. "Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?" Simone called from where she had raced ahead Patrick following shortly behind her with his gun in hand annoyed by the tall blonde doing whatever she wanted. He was seriously beginning to question why they let her come along but then again her brother wasn't all that bad. He seemed to be learning at least somewhat. Patrick didn't blame Rasmus for his ignorance the fault of that lied with Simone. They split up to search the property. Jean being the only one aside from Beatrice who seemed to care for Simone following in her direction.

"Stop! Go away!" The doctor cocked her gun before aiming it at Simone

"I'm sorry. Please, it's my friend. You're the doctor, right?"

"Who told you that? Who sent you?"

"A man, he-"

"Where'd you get that?" She questioned as she saw the map device in Jean's hand.

"We found it."

"Who are you?"

"We won't hurt you. We just need help. And you can help."

"We're not leaving." Martin says as he carried Bella in his arms, refusing to let her walk as Rasmus led him making sure the path was even and there wasn't anything that could make them fall. "She needs help."

"Please!" Rasmus nearly begged the woman with a pleading tone. He didn't want to lose Donna again. 

"What happened?"

"She was stabbed saving me. Please Donna needs help." Rasmus pleaded.

"Margarite?" A man's voice came from the door the doctor had exited and opened again revealing a somewhat tall man with scraggly long brown hair and an unkempt beard. He was supported by a cane.

"Philip?" Martin's voice questioned.

"Martin?" Philip's eyes dragged down to the red headed young woman in his arms and tears immediately escaped him. "My little girl."


	15. Philip

**Farm-House, Somewhere in Lilla Bjärred**

"Bella-Donna. My little Belle." Philip murmured eyes locked on her but stumbled as he moved forward but nearly stumbled as he stepped down and Martin realized why.

"Your leg." Philip looked at him

"Philip, are you sure?" The doctor, 'Margarite' questioned her gaze not wavering from them but seemingly focused on Belle with a look Martin couldn't figure out.

"It may have been 6 years but I know my daughter."

"Inside. I'll help her." They moved in then, Philip re-entering last as he hadn't wanted them to be slowed by him. His little girl hadn't responded at all to the sound of his voice and he worried what that could mean for her.

"It's alright Mr. Winther. She's just passed out." Ida tells him. It was strange to see her, them after so long. So many things had changed in the six years that had passed.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Winther, you're needed in Division 45's control room." Daniks told him._

_"God damnit! What happened now?" He threw down the materials he was working with._

_"I don't know! I heard Sten panicking on the phone and Andersen closed the video conference, something about getting to his family which doesn't make sense since he's working from home this week. I, I think something went wrong with the launch device."_

_"Shit. Shit shit shit!" Philip said. "I told them they needed we needed to perform more test on both the induction system and hydraulics because they were malfunctioning. Fuck, if anything went wrong in either of those it could be catastrophic for anyone in the lab!_ _Get Margarite, she may be able to help anyone down there if the chemicals have mixed!"_

_"Winther! Winther, you don't understand. Sten and Andersen they authorized the launch." Daniks called from behind him and he stopped._

_"What?" He turned to face him. "What did you just say? When?"_

_"I'm sorry, Winther. Maybe thirty minutes ago. Winther, we had to. It isn't our fault you weren't done on time."_

_"Call your family. Call your family and tell them, explain that you HAD to kill them because ensuring the safety of something like this, something that could kill them was less important than money!" He grabs his phone from his pocket and calls. "Pick up."_

_"Papa?" Her voice comes across and he can't help the sigh of relief that escapes him._

_"Donna! Donna, you need to get home. You get home right now!" He begins._

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

"-a? Papa?" He looks over and there she is looking at him with those bright green eyes.

"Bella-Donna." He wipes at his eyes and then leans over to press a kiss to her forehead. "My little girl, my sweet girl. You found me."

"I've missed you, Papa." Tears slid down from the corners of her eyes and he wiped them away.

"I've missed you too, darling. So very much."

"Why didn't you come home?"

"I tried, darling. Please, if nothing else believe that. I tried so hard to get back to you. I've only been able to get back on my feet . . . or rather foot now."

* * *

**Flashback**

_"We have half an hour at best before the rain comes, we won't get very far. It's 6.5 hours of driving on a good day to make it to Haslev. How am I supposed to make it to my daughter? I still can't get in touch with my nephew. What about your family? Your husband, kids?"_

_"He's not picking up."_

_"Keep trying. W-We'll stop in Bjärred first, get your family."_

_"But your girl?" Margarite looked at him from the backseat seat of his car, where she had hidden_

_"Bella-Donna's smart, she'll make it the night. I told her to stay inside, to not let herself get wet, or go near anyone who is." Philip kept his eyes forward as his hands tightly gripped the steering wheel while he waited for the light to change._

_"Are you sure?" He nodded unable to speak as he thought of his daughter, alone in whatever was about to happen. "Thank you. God, you didn't even have to help me leave headquarters. You could have left me there and escaped on your own but you didn't. Thank you Philip, truly." The light changed and he turned onto the highway. Doing so was a mistake though, for as the car pulled onto E4 (European route 4) another was shifting between lanes far too quickly with sirens not far behind. He had just checked and begun pulling onto the highway when it shifted from the far side all the way across and collided into them, sending them into the guard rail and rolling down the grass hill scattering people and sending cars careening to a stop at the street nearby._

_"ARGHHH!!!" He screamed in pain as he felt metal crush around the lower half of him. Metal tearing at his flesh. Broken glass cutting at his face._

_"-lip? . . . Phi-p . . . pHiL-p . . . PHILIP!"_

_The next he woke he was in a hospital. The rain beating at the windows. Margarite sat nearby in a chair, her arm in a cast._

_"You're awake" She rasped._

_"Wh-What happened? Where are we?"_

_"Philip, you're awake."_

_"The rain." She looked at the door making sure it was still closed_

_"Lethal as expected. But worse. It's not just one rain, it's all. And animals they don't die but they carry and transmit it."_

_"Bella-Donna? Your family?"_

_"I-I don't know about your daughter. Communications fell within the first half hour. and complete radio silence within 24 hours." She dropped her head into her good hand. It was then he noticed the subtle shake of her shoulders._

_"Your family?" Margarite can't help sobbing then._

_"Officers managed to get through to my neighbor, they were outside when the rain came. Th-they're gone."_

_"We have to get out of here. I need to get to Bella-Donna." His heart was racing. He couldn't imagine the pain she was facing right now and it only made the reality of the situation that much worse. Thoughts of everything that could go wrong were racing through his mind. More so the wonder of if she made it to safety and the fear of if she hadn't. His breath was short._

_"Philip, you can't." He leaned up groaning as he used his arms to push himself to sit upright and turned his body. "Philip, stop. Stop!" She rushed out of her seat as he removed the nasal cannula and put his feet down to stand only to feel himself collapsing. Margarite just managed to push him back in time so he was sat on the bed. He felt nauseous._ _  
_

_"Wh-what?" It was then he looked down and realized he was missing his leg. His chest felt tight as he stared at the empty space where his leg should be. His heart monitor was beeping erratically. He didn't even feel it as his upper body fell back. He only realized it as his eyes found the ceiling._

_"Oh, God! Doctor! Philip hold on!" He could hear as Margarite shouted, her footsteps running and a door opening. "Help! We need a doctor!"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

"My leg had to be amputated on the spot. There was barely anything left of it below the knee. Said it was a miracle, I'd managed to hold on as long as I did."

"We made it to the hospital just before the rain began." Margarite chimed in then. "He suffered a mini heart attack. I think everything just got to him at once but he couldn't leave not and I wasn't going to leave him there alone." Bella-Donna held her father's hand tightly. "The hospital went under lock-down after it was quickly discovered that people could carry the infection before dying of it themselves. That is until the power went out. We stayed there maybe a week. Doctors, nurses, everyone was leaving. Though one doctor managed to give us medication for Philip before also leaving. It was difficult to get around. We always needed transport and your father try as hard as he might is not superman."

"Sounds like him." She gave a teary smile. "He might not be superman but Papa's always been my super dad." He chuckled at his daughter's words, tears filling his eyes. He hadn't been able to get rid of the fear that his daughter would think less of him if they ever reunited despite knowing she had never cared for other's appearances or disabilities.

"Super dad, eh?"

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you, darling. Now, rest." He used his cane and lifted himself up onto his prosthetic. He was still getting used to the damn thing after finally finishing it construction with materials Margarite had managed to salvage. "Martin, come along son." It was as they reached the far end of the room that he spoke again. "I can't thank you enough."

"Philip, I-I didn't do anything. She, Belle's the one that-" He stopped when the man who had become a father figure to him after the death of his own raised his hand.

"We both know my daughter is a bit more special than most. Tell me, Martin did that mean she didn't ever need anyone else at her side?" Philip looked over his shoulder at him. "My little girl is a gem and she can be just as hard in the head except when it comes to you . . . and that Andersen boy for some reason." He nodded his head toward where Bella-Donna was laughing at something Rasmus said. "She'd never say it but her biggest fear is to be alone. You not giving up, you going until you found her. I can't thank you enough for that."

"I want to marry her sir. Have for a long time. Belle, she's it for me." Philip stared at him, eyes giving nothing away to Martin.

"What of Rasmus? The way she looks at him, it's the same way she used to look at you. I doubt she knows it, at least right now, but she's falling in love with the boy. Yet, she still looks at you the way I looked at my Dahlia."

"I'm not going to say I'm fine with it, I'd be lying if I did but Belle and I talked about this a long time ago. It has to do with how special she is. She told me how she felt their was something missing, not between us but still something." Martin wasn't sure exactly how to explain the whole 'match' situation to him and he wasn't exactly sure Philip would want him to either. How exactly should he say that both him and Rasmus were needed so that her magic, the thing that allowed her to do so many wonderous things and something that was part of her, wouldn't end up killing her. That they balanced her because her magic was slowly filling them.

He'd noticed how he'd felt stronger, faster and he was pretty sure the same thing was happening to Rasmus only at a much quicker pace. He didn't know if it had to do with Rasmus finally being out of the bunker and the fresh air, him getting more exercise with their continuous moving about, the situation, or even a combination of it. Either way he wasn't going to be the one to tell Philip that he needed to sleep with his daughter on the regular (several times to the point he wasn't sure how he could still get it up half the time) or her magic would eventually overload her body, killing her if she didn't exhaust herself to the point of nearly passing out everyday. He loved Belle more than anything but he had to admit Rasmus could give her something he couldn't. He was more dominant when it came to their sex life but he 

"I know you're not saying something but I get the feeling it's probably something I'll regret asking about so I'll leave it. Either way, my little girl is all I care about so if you . . .both make her happy I'm not going to be the one standing in the way of that. I'd be careful though. Simone has always been a little, . . . what's the word?"

"Obsessed?"

"No, well . . . let's just go with possessive. Yes, possessive of my daughter. Even when it came to family, like her cousins Jakob and Sarah."


	16. Margarite

  
  
**A/N: Alright, this is my work so if I want to add a pic, collage, or gif I'm gonna put it in. If you don't want to see it or they bother you than read it on Fanfiction. They don't allow it and my stories are there as well minus the additions. Otherwise, as kindly as I can possibly say it, please shut the fuck up. If you don't like it, you don't have to be here. Have a nice day and stay safe!**

** Now Back To The Story **

* * *

"It's strange to think after all this time, they have found each other." The doctor says as she sits with the short haired blonde girl.

"I suppose so. Will she be ok?"

"Yes, the wound was deep and she lost a lot of blood but fortunately you took good care of the wound on the way here. She'll need plenty of rest though too much movement and the stitches will pop, reopening the wound. You got her here in plenty of time and with the medication collected for Philip there shouldn't be worry for infection." Simone released a breath of relief.

"Have you helped many people?"

"I try to help anyone I can but there are not many people left to help."

"Do you live here?"

"Only for the last year or so. The traveling is hard on Philip especially as when we had first began he needed physical therapy. Considering the circumstances I was the one giving it to him." She breathed out a small laugh. "I had no idea what I was doing but we made it work. Of course his recovery was probably twice as long as it would have been otherwise but we made do."

"Do you have a family?"

"I used to." Margarite's lips thin as her eyes find Philip sitting after finishing his talk with the young man that is walking outside with his bag. _Martin is his name, if I remember correctly_.

"They died?"

"My husband and two children. They would have been a little younger than you. The rain took them."

* * *

"Are you ok?" Martin looks up momentarily to see Beatrice a few feet away. He sets his bag down on the ground and breathes in the fresh air.

"Bella's going to be alright." Beatrice turns her body to fully face him.

"Are you ok?" She asks him again. _I don't care about her, damnit! It would have made things so much easier if Ida hadn't been there, you would have been mine. You were supposed to be mine! I had been right there so close to having him inside me. If she hadn't been there he wouldn't have been able to resist then he would have given in and fucked me the way a man should. Not that gentle shit he does with her. Those gentle little thrusts as if the bitch would break if he let loose. But I wouldn't and he would've been hooked once he'd had me and even if he wasn't he never would have never been able to go after her. He would've given up on her the moment his cock was in me. God, the things I would do to him, to him and Rasmus, if they would just take their eyes off that bitch!_

She didn't bother to remember that it was in fact her that had woken him up even if accidently while in truth, trying to rape him in his sleep. It was completely impossible for her to even conceive him being a good enough man that he still would have gone after Bella-Donna and told her everything despite it meaning he would lose her. She didn't accept the fact that even if Ida had never been there or Martin had never woken that he still would have rejected giving into her seduction. After all, no other guy had done so before so what was it that made him different? What was it about Rasmus? Beatrice couldn't help wondering what it was that made them so immune to her. What did Bella-Donna Winther have that she didn't? _The both of them. That's it._

"Bella's alright. There was never anything wrong except that fact being endangered." He tells her not bothering to look her way again. A small smile remains on his lips knowing his Belle was going to be alright and that their little family had gained back someone who had been so important to them before the rain had torn separated them. "Why do you ask?" Beatrice sucks at her teeth before moving closer sure that her newest plan would send either of them straight into her.

"You could learn something from Rasmus." She says causing Martin to pause. _Got you._

"Ok. What might that be?" He says looking up from where he was kneeled down rummaging through his bag.

"To express your feelings." Beatrice tells him in her most sincere tone.

"Funny. My feelings only need to be clear to one person and I assure you she knows them."

"Does she?" Beatrice questions letting the question sit but continuing before Martin can do anything more than raise a brow at her audacity. "If I was in her position I-"

"You're not."

"But if I was, I wouldn't be stringing that kid along. I doubt she even notices she's doing it." She adds in quickly seeing that he's about to interrupt before finishing. "Still, it does make you wonder? Not even a little?" Martin stands then closing his bag and rising to his full height and taking a step towards her.

"No, it doesn't. Bella-Donna isn't string along anyone even unconsciously. Before you make a bigger fool of yourself let me tell you now. Belle and I have no secrets. There isn't anything to know, that I don't already know. Don't test me, either of us really. You won't win, Beatrice." He tells her before walking away.

* * *

**Back Inside**

"Where are you going now?" Margarite asks Simone as she finishes making tea from some leaves she'd acquired when her and Philip had stumbled upon an old tea leave shop that was still in decent condition and had a number of leaves stored in airtight jars.

"Err . . . Norrkoping."

"Oh. What is there?"

"Our dad." Simone tells hers her as she waits patiently for the doctor to turn back with the water. "He works for Apollon." She never notices Margarite pause.

"What's your dad's name."

"Frederick." She says as she plays with the mug in her hands. "Frederick Andersen."

Margarite lips open but no sound escapes her as she looks up from what she is doing to an old wallet sized photo she had pinned on the wall across from her near one of Philip and his daughter smiling in front of their cottage. The photo her eyes locked on however was the one that showed herself smiling happily with her husband and two daughters after spending the day at Bakken. In her mind she could hear their cheers and shouts of joy turn into screams of pain and despair. She could see their smiling faces twisting with pain and horror at the realization that they were going to die. She could see them reaching out for her and begging her.

"Actually, there is one more thing we need for Bella-Donna."

"What is it?" Simone sits up at the though Donna might need something. Despite not liking the ways her old friend had changed she couldn't help it. _Maybe, it's just Martin. If I could just get her away from him she'll go back to me sweet Donna. I'm sure of it._

"She needs a tetanus shot. I haven't got it here, but it's close by. Do you mind accompanying me?"

"No, not at all." Margarite smiled when Rasmus offered to join as well. She led them out where a number of their group sat outside. Simone paused when she saw the questioning looks as she held her and Rasmus' jackets.

"Donna needs a shot. We're going to go get it."

"Should I come along?" Martin asked the doctor.

"No, it will be fine. It's just a short walk and there is no one else in the area. There's some tea inside, please help yourselves."

* * *

"It's right over here."

"Careful, Rasmus." Simone says seeing the incline only for him to roll his eyes. "What is this place?" Simone asked after taking in the numerous tents set up. until she sees Margarite place her hand on a scanner with the Apollon logo at the bottom right corner. "You have access to that?"

"Mhm." Margarite sounds in acknowledgement before the scanner bleeps a final time and the bunker door lifts. Margarite steps aside revealing the scanner's screen

**Access Granted**

**Johansson**

**Division 45**

"You worked for Apollon?" Simone asks.

"I used to."

"Did you know our, dad?" Rasmus hesitates only slightly on the word not knowing a better one for the man who had left them in that bunker, the man that left Donna without knowing if she'd make it somewhere safe. He didn't want that kind of man to be his dad and he didn't want a sister who lied to him but that is what he had. He feels guilty for being mad with them both. _Is it wrong to be mad with them? Is it wrong that I want Donna to be my family but still have her like Martin does? I can't even talk to Simone about this and the person I could talk to about it is the person I have these feelings about._

"We weren't in the same department."

"But you must know him. He's been there from the start." Simone responds

"I didn't know your dad." Margarite tells them again. "Ok, come on."

"But its-"

"Just stop it, Simone. Donna needs this shot so let's get it and then we can go. She's helping us. She's helping Donna." Rasmus tells his sister as he ignores the bad feeling building inside him. He can't help questioning why he feels this way as he walks down into the bunker with Simone a few steps behind him. _Why do I feel like something is wrong?_


	17. Run

Margarite walks into a section of the bunker set up as a medical facility and grabs two black cases before bring them to the table and setting them down. She looks through it hands moving as Simone watches her. "Why did they build the barracks and everything around them?"

"They're used by the patrols." Warning bells begin to ring in Rasmus' head and he steps back. Remembering the last time he'd felt like this years ago, when he was nine, and he'd woken up in a bag with Donna crying over him after Simone had left him in the park alone so she could go out with her friends.

* * *

** Flashback **

He couldn't help it as he bounced foot to foot in the ever universal pee-pee dance as he waited for the only bathroom stall that worked. He didn't like peeing in front of anybody so he always used the stall if he couldn't hold it 'til he got home. Simone had been gone a long time and he was getting hungry too but he'd already eaten the sandwich and chips she put in his backpack. And all three of the water bottles so he couldn't hold it anymore. He really, really tried to too but it was ok Simone should be back from the movies soon anyways.

" -'Scuse me." He says as the man came out. He rushes inside and did his business with a sigh. It's as he's flushing the toilet he realizes he never heard the water from the sink go on, little bells go off in his mind. His brows wrinkles as he thinks about why he has that empty feeling in his tummy that he really doesn't like. Suddenly his nose scrunches up. _Ewww! He didn't wash his hands, there's pee-pee germs on the door now!_ He looks at the stall door and wraps his little hand in toilet paper before opening it. He walks around the stall to the sink before he feels a pinch at the back of his neck and everything goes dark.

* * *

"How could you just leave him alone Simone?" Bella-Donna asked in a panicked tone. She just couldn't believe what Simone had told her. "What if something happens to him?"

"Nothing is going to happen to him Donna! I told him to stay at the park and not to leave the playground besides it's only been like 4 or 5 hours. He's fine." She replied in frustration.

"F-? How do you know he's fine? He's 9 Simone! When you or your mother tell him to clean his room does he actually do it? Because if I remember last time I slept over and you told him to do so, he threw his stuff under the bed or into the closet! So how do you know that he won't walk off?" She yells as she looks around the park. "Rasmus?" She calls for him as she looks for reddish blonde curls.

"He's probably just messing around Donna." She tells her friend, ignoring her own rising panic.

"What was he wearing?"

"Wearing? I . . . I don't know. Maybe jeans or shorts?"

"God damnit Simone!" Donna's eyes scan the park. _Where are you, Rasmus?_ She feels her magic tug slightly and her eyes move until she catches sight of a man with a large bag after exiting the men's room. Her magic tugs and tugs. "Rasmus?" She doesn't even realize when she begins to move and then she's running as Simone yells at her. "Stop. Stop!" The man turns back only for a moment but runs as he catches sight of her. "Stop him!" Donna yells as her magic rises and fuses with her voice, compelling all who could hear her to act.

**Get him! Stop! Come back here!**

People around the park scream and move in action until he is caught after one woman jumps onto him, tackling him to the ground. The bag dropping to the ground with a heavy thud. Donna rushes forward and opens the duffel bag as she ignores the growing crowd and Simone running towards her. "Rasmus. Rasmus wake up." She says and reaches her hand out to brush against his cheek, lightly tapping it as she sends a gentle zing of magic that acts as an rennervate.

"Donna?" Rasmus says in a sleepy voice rubbing his eyes. "Why are you crying?" She pulls him into her arms and hugs him tightly.

"Oh, god." Simone says as she stands a few steps away.

** Flashback Ends **

* * *

**Back at the Old Farm**

She laughed as she watched Ida smack the back of Patrick's head after he suggesting stealing what was here while the doctor was out. Her father made a joke about waiting until he was at least outside the room when she noticed it. Panic but mostly worry was slowly building in her except it wasn't her own and as Martin was right in front of her smiling it clearly wasn't his either. She concentrated on it the feel, the pull. "Rasmus." She whispers and Martin turns back to her.

"Belle? Did you say something?" Martin looked down towards where she sat against the wall.

"It's Rasmus. I can feel him Martin, something's wrong." She whispers to him. "I think Rasmus and Simone are in trouble." A magical alarm rings through both their minds but ends quickly signaling that someone had gotten close to Blue but kept moving. His eyes widen before narrowing and the smile slides off his face.

"Time to go! Patrick, Ida find Rasmus and Simone! Lea help Phillip get his things together. Jean, Beatrice see if there's anything we could use. We need to move, now!"

"Martin? Bella-Donna?" Philip asked in worry.

* * *

**The Doctor's/Strangers' Bunker**

"The strangers? What were the strangers doing here?" Simone looks back at the entrance, "Division 45?"

"Yes." Margarite responds from where she stands not once looking up. "What about it?"

"Simone." Rasmus looks toward his sister, a warning in his voice.

"It was on the access screen when we entered the bunker." She says ignoring him. _Can't he see this is important. She might know how to find our dad._

"And?" She asks turning to look at them both though her eyes focus on Simone.

"Our dad worked there!" Simone says her voice rising with every word that passes.

"Simone!" Rasmus screams at the same time and pushes his sister away after he catches sight of the metal canister in the doctor's hand releasing some sort of gas. Margarite throws it at them after pressing a button that sends the gas rushing out as she screams.

"Your father killed my children!" The gas leaves them coughing, struggling to breathe until both collapse unconscious.

* * *

"Strangers." Jean whispers beneath his breath after catching sight of the darkly clothed men heading towards them from the road and rushes out of the room he'd been searching before running into Lea and Philip. "Strangers are coming!"

"Philip, we need to go!" She zips his bag and tosses it over her shoulder. "Jean warn the others!" Lea says as she moves to help Philip.

* * *

Simone slowly comes to and finds her wrist zip-tied. When her eyes finally focus it's to find Rasmus tied down to the padded surgical table in the middle of the room as Margarite sets up the tablet's camera and checks it angle. Rasmus groans as he wakes himself after having had a larger dose of the knock out gas since he was closer to the canister.

"I don't know what you want or who you think we are but we-" Simone begins only for the doctor to interrupt.

"Did you know it was your dad that did this." Margarite says as she looks towards her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told them it was dangerous, you can't attack nature and not expect it to strike back but they wouldn't listen. Him and Stein." Margarite removes the surgical gloves from her hands. "Philip tried to warn them too. He told them the delivery system wasn't ready. He told them it would be catastrophic if the problems it had wasn't fixed but they didn't care. We told them but they wouldn't listen." Margarite tells Simone neither realizing that Rasmus had woken and was listening to every word spoken. "He's the one who killed my children." Margarite's voice rasps out.

"My . . . my dad?" Simone questions in disbelief before shaking her head in the negative. Margarite moves to Rasmus' side and that is when Simone sees it. Margarite holds a capsule filled with some sort of amber liquid with a thin needle attached. "No. No, my dad wouldn't kill anyone."

"You have no idea what your dad is capable of." Margarite moves to find a good vein in Rasmus' neck.

"No. No." Simone grits her teeth as Rasmus does his best to lean away from the woman.

"I want him to see what I'm going to do to you. You won't get out of here." She tells Rasmus as she looks down at him struggling to free himself from the restraints before moving to press the record button. "It's going to hurt . . . but it will be over fast."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You don't know what it feels like to lose everyone you love. To be lonely yet not alone. I spent six years with Philip. I lost my husband, my children. He lost his leg and had no idea whether his daughter lived or not. Philip was all I had left except now he doesn't need me. He has his daughter and his daughter brought you, both of you, to me. Even if she doesn't know it, she's given me my reward for taking care of her father these past years. She's given me my revenge for my family's suffering."

"You can't kill us."

"You really don't know anything." Margarite says as she point the needle towards Simone.

"No matter what you may think our dad has done . . . m-me and Rasmus, we haven't done anything."

"Lie still!" She yells as Rasmus struggles harder then before as she pushes down on his shoulder.

"Your children . . . I understand." Simone says. "I know how much it hurts. Our mom's dead too." Margarite looks away from Rasmus to her for a moment and she smiles bitterly.

"Do you really think the death of a parent is anything compared to that of a child? A parent is supposed to die before their child not AFTER!" She puts the needle into Rasmus' neck and he screams in pain at the sharp sting. Two shots ring out and glass shatters as a bullet is lodged in Margarite's forehead as another goes through her throat. 

"That's how we do it from now on. No more talk. Let's go." Patrick says as Ida moves forward.

"Patrick, shut up. Rasmus hold still." Ida says as she moves toward Rasmus and gently pulls the needle away from him before applying pressure. She grabs the small bit of bandage she carries with her and wraps it around his neck before removing his restraints. "That'll have to do for now. Let's get out of here. You okay to walk?" Rasmus nods holding the bandage in the spot the needle entered.

"Simone, let's go." Patrick calls to her from where he stands helping Rasmus to his feet. He never saw as she packed the needle the doctor had planned to inject Rasmus with into her bag. Simone never realized the needle's tip was wet not only with her brother's blood but the amber liquid contained within. Ida would not realize that when she removed the needle she had unknowingly pressed down on the release button before it was fully dislodged, injecting Rasmus with a small amount. All the while Rasmus was unaware of the changes happening within his body as the virus that had already bonded with him was introduced with a newer, fresher sample that was strengthening that which was already within him but lied dormant, until now.


	18. Split Up

**A/N: OMFG! Season 3 comes out August 6, you guys! That's 5.5 weeks! I can't wait. So, in the mean time I'm going to be pushing us through to get there or nearly there in that time. I'm hoping to have this story completely finished before September. So, saddle up for back to back updates cause the moment I finished writing, reviewing, editing, and publishing I'm heading onto the next one and repeating.**

**Sporadic updates will go up for a few of the other stories mainly The Last Witch, Nuclear Witch, and Reborn My Way. Though I've been in a bit of a stump lately when it comes to writing either of them. I manage to write a chapter and then I go over it and realize it really isn't meshing with the direction I want the story to go bringing forward the dreaded delete.**

**Also, I have completed the first few preliminary draft chapters of 2/3 of my rewritten and separated _Witch Way to Life and Death_ series _A Shifter's Way to Life and Death_ along with _An Elemental's Way to Life and Death._ Both are waiting for the final votings which could bring changes to certain areas. One such thing in _A Shifter's Way_ would be that should Henry Cavill win the vote as Dean then he as well as his mother will face some stigma. His mother Nova for having married a white man especially with the problems the tribe has with the Otto Family.**

**The tribe will not show outright hostility due to her being the only child of her father who had he lived would have been chief of Black Hat Reservation and her relation to Qaletaqa who is the current chief. Nova and Taqa were raised more as siblings than cousins and so he will be more accepting and not take kindly to those treating his surrogate 'big sister' or 'nephew'/godson badly.**

**In the case of Dean (if played by Henry) the tribe members will not necessarily blame him for his parentage but rather look down on him as he grows to look more like his father especially when his skin-tone pales. This does not mean he won't face bullying from the tribe's children for not only having a white man for a father but being white himself (appearance). Whereas if he is played by Jason he won't face it as much but rather see more of how his father is looked at whereas off the reservation people will have trouble seeing the two of them as father and son. (Happens with me and my dad but reversed)**

** Well, Back to the Story **

* * *

Getting back to Blue proved to be a challenge with the Strangers around but they had done it. Ida had used the knife she kept tucked into her boots to slash at the tires closest to the while remaining hidden. Of course, Simone had been unable to keep quiet long enough for the to get inside without being noticed. She had put them all in danger and in doing so Jean was shot. Ida had barely managed to get him into the RV when Beatrice launched us forward, foot pressed down on the gas pedal so hard it touched the floor.

Simone's actions had not only gotten Jean hurt but cost them 2 bags of food they needed. With Belle still recovering and medicated she had been unable to summon them to her. Belle was too out of it as her magic fought back the infection though she was improving and Jean's dominant arm was out of commission for now. 

Not only were they running out of food with an additional mouth to feed and had two of their own injured but they didn't know where the hell they were. Simone had no idea where they were or even which way to go despite the holo-map they had.

"You've had a map in your head for two weeks and now you have a techno map in front of you. You should know where that fucking bunker is at!"

"Yea Patrick, but this place isn't on the map." Simone replied.

"So, you're short term memory is gonna get us killed?" He scoffed to her. He was so furious. Jean couldn't use his arm and Bella was still down for the count. _Everything has gone wrong since we found that damn bunker._

"Look for yourself. It doesn't work!" Simone was exhausted. She was just tired of it. They were the ones that needed her. _I'm the one who can get them to food and clean drinkable water but the moment things get tough it's suddenly my fault? This is ridiculous! These woods aren't even on the map and Rasmus! Why can't he just listen to me? I know what we need to do that doctor was wrong our father had nothing to do with this. If he tells these people that he did who knows what they might try to do to us._

"Let her think, give her a second!" Martin interrupts.

"So you're defending her now? Real cool, Martin."

"Just shut up, Patrick." Rasmus told the older man.

"What was that? You wanna get your ass kicked?!?" Patrick spat back furious the kids thought he had the balls to speak to him like that when it was because of him and his sister that his friends were hurt in the first place. Ida pushed him up the hill.

"Walk, Patrick. We'll be back once he cools off." Ida looks back momentarily and Martin nods.

"Take your time." Martin turns his head back to Simone. "You too." She nods and looks back at the map.

"I don't know. This place isn't even on the map."

"Rasmus, Beatrice you too head back to blue and check in with the others we'll wait for Ida and Patrick." Martin turns to them.

"No Rasmus can stay here." Simone says straightening up and glaring at him.

"I'll be fine Simone, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're my baby brother." _And there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight when you could go about saying or doing God only knows what if I'm not watching you!_ Rasmus rolls his eyes already sure he knows exactly what she is thinking.

"I'm your brother, not your child. I'm going to check on Belle and Mr. Philip. Just figure out where we need to go Simone." He tells her before turning away and walking off with Beatrice behind him.

"Rasmus!"

"Simone, let's just get this done so we can meet with the others once Ida brings back Patrick. Now, can you figure out what direction we need to head in?"

"I don't know. This place isn't even on the map."

* * *

"Patrick, you need to calm down."

"Calm down? That little shit-"

"Is a teenager who before all this was a kid locked in a bunker with no one but that domineering bitch for six years." Ida cut him off. "He doesn't know any better Patrick. Haven't you noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Patrick looks at her confused

"He's mimicking all of us, mostly you and Martin though. I think he's trying to figure out who he is outside that bunker."

"You mean a teenaged brat who wants Martin's girl." Ida rolls her eyes at his response.

"In case you haven't noticed Belle hasn't said anything to stop him-"

"And that makes it ok? So what she ju-"

"Neither had Martin."

"-st lets him . . . what?" Patrick pauses as he realizes what she says and starts to think. "Oh shit."

"Finally get it?"

"So they what? Plan on taking turns or sharing her?"

"I don't know, Patrick. To be honest I really, and I do mean _really_ don't care." She looks into his eyes tired off all the squabbling that has happened the past few days. All because they couldn't open the security bag that was only keyed to Belle which held the expanded bag filled with years worth of food from the bunker. Magic may have helped them survive a lot easier and kept them safer then other people but it was such a pain in the ass when you didn't have magic yourself. "Does it really matter what they do? It's basically the apocalypse and to be honest I have a feeling Rasmus needs her. I mean can you imagine having no one but Simone?" Patrick shivers.

"Don't say things like that! Damnit I'd sooner take a bullet to the head or better, put one in hers."

"And Rasmus actually lived it through most of his teens." Ida teased with a smile before something caught her eyes through the foliage. "What is that? Come on." They walk ahead and enter what appears to be a family grave and a mansion of some sort a half mile or so ahead of them. With the clouds rolling in and nothing but the light in the window they are both reminded of horror films they used to watch. "What the fuck is this place?"

"Shit that's creepy. I'm not going in there."

"Wanna die from the rain? We won't make it back to the road before it starts downpouring. The creepy ass mansion straight out a horror film is our best chance." Ida scowls as she says it and as much as Patrick wants to say otherwise he knows she's right.

* * *

"Why the hell wasn't this on the map? We don't know who lives here it could be the strangers." Martin grumbles as the four of them close in on the mansion.

"Would make sense." Ida responds. "They would need to mark it cause they would already know where 'home' is and if they lost their map and someone happened upon it like we did-"

"You mean killed them and stole it?" Simone butted in but Ida ignored her and kept going.

"-than if they managed to work the map, they wouldn't be able to find it. Fortunately, there's me and Patrick here to save the day otherwise you would have gotten us caught out in the rain and killed us because you couldn't handle admitting you were lost." Ida couldn't help adding the last bit with a little tilt of her head before straightening, Simone's attitude was really pissing her off. And then there was the way she looked at both Martin and Belle.

The more Ida thought about it the more nervous she became. Simone looked at Belle as if she was some treasured doll that needed to be put up on a shelf in a safe hidden in a concrete wall inside a safe-room with any and every protection available. The few times she didn't she looked as though her heart had been ripped from her chest and it worried her. The girl was completely obsessed with Belle and she thanked every deity out there that Belle had hidden what she could do from the nut-job.

Then there was the way she looked at Martin. Simone couldn't seem to decide if she hated his guts because he did what needed to be done to protect all of them or if she wanted to climb him like a tree and ride him like one of those cowboys from the American movies. The most disturbing thing though was that she usually looked at him with the latter after he had kissed Belle or shown her affection, even if it was as small as putting a loose curl behind her ear. Then there was the time she glared at her own brother because Belle checked on him or touched his arm. Either way, she was keeping both eyes on Simone at all times and every single one of her knives ready for the day the bitch snapped.

"If there's Strangers, then we whack them." Patrick cut in before Simone could make a retort. A smirk forming on his lips as he watched Ida's hips sway just a little more noticeably as they always did when she felt she got a leg up on someone. _The way she swings those hips side to side with that perfect ass had to be illegal before all this shit went down. There has to be a God up there somewhere and right now he's probably staring just as hard knowing he made the most fu-_

"How many do you think there are?" Martin says as they get closer and Patrick snaps back to attention.

"We either go in or face the rain." Simone's grating voice pipes in and Patrick's hard on instantly deflates. _Well, at least that's one problem taken care of_. He thinks to himself as the light emanating from inside glows on them making everything far more visible.

"Do you want to come in?" A voice speaks from behind them.

* * *

**With the Others, A Road Elsewhere**

"I'm going to check the fuel gauge, you head inside." Beatrice tells him as she climbs into the cab but the moment the door is closed behind him seeing the tank registering at half full. As she opens the door to hop back out she wonders how there was any gas left as she didn't remember them stopping for any only for her eyes to glaze over. Magic laced over the blue cab compels her to believe they had found gas a short while ago, her previous thought forgotten and her mind turns to something else as she walks toward the back. "Now, let's figure out the best way to detach the cab." She mumbles to herself as she looks at the hitch unaware of the fact that no matter what she tries she'll never actually be able to separate them at least so long as those who control the security matrix lived.


	19. Join Us Pt. 1

**Back With Martin's Group**

Martin turned at the voice aiming his assault rifle at the man. "Don't move. Stay where you are."

"You don't need to point at me with that thing." The man looked to be in his mid to late 40's with a receding hair line and graying beard. His clothing was strange, appearing to be made of what looked like hand spun linen and yet there wasn't a wrinkle in sight. He was clean, far too clean considering the fact that water was a luxury these days. Or rather it was for anyone who didn't have a witch that could refill their highly filtrated water with a flick of her finger and had a rune permanently engraved into the water tank so it never emptied. "I won't do anything. You're welcome to come inside, but no weapons."

"You're not getting my weapon." Martin replied taking a step forward wanting to get the others behind him.

"Martin." Ida said as her eyes followed something moving behind him. He turned his head to see two older women coming from inside and stopping only a few feet away. They were dressed the same. 

"We are peaceful people."

"How can I know that?"

"You can't, but you can choose to believe me."

"Don't hand over your gun. Don't you fu-" Patrick was cut off when Ida grabbed onto him, sliding her arms around his body and pressing herself against him, face burying into his chest.

"Put your arms around me and relax." Ida whispered lightly but just loud enough for him to hear as thunder rumbled overhead and he did as she asked. "We don't have a choice, Patrick. Besides we still have the pistols and our knives." She whispered the last bit into his chest as lightning struck.

"But you must give us your weapons or we won't let you in."

"Martin." Simone called. "Martin, do it. We have to get inside. It will start raining." He looked toward Patrick and Ida catching their eyes and with a shared look he lowered the rifle holding it out to be taken. The darker haired woman stepped forward to take it before turning away and heading inside.

"Please follow." The oldest of the woman with a mix of pale blonde and silver said and lead them inside just before the first drops of rain fell. There were even more people inside, far too many. They were heavily outnumbered if things went wrong.

"What is this place?" Ida asked quietly, not having separated herself from Patrick's side. Simone looked at her in confusion but a quick glare had fortunately kept her mouth shut at least for now. Patrick was well used to this charade. Ida's looks had always helped in making sure others underestimated her as despite being in her mid-20's she maintained a youthful teen look. The only one better at this than her was Belle. Though Belle actually was just that sweet, at least until you got on her bad side.

"All you need to know is that once you enter, you're part of us. Nothing outside can touch you. Whatever you used to be, all your problems and worries . . . are gone. There is no past here. There is only you, right now." Ida's grip tightened on Patrick's shirt. A single though running through her head. _This man is dangerous._

"You must be tired. You need sleep, come with me." The silver haired woman from before spoke a soft smile on her lips. _Recruiter_. Martin thought. They were led to a large empty room

"She locked the door. We're locked in. We should have gone back the moment you couldn't figure out that map. We're moving out as soon as the rain stops." Martin said as his thoughts turned to Bella-Donna and the hope that her and the others were safe.

"Gonna be kind of hard when we're locked up." Patrick responded.

"Patrick." Ida warned. "We needed to get inside, look outside the window." Thunder rumbled and lightning struck as the downpour continued outside their current shelter.

"I get it. Doesn't mean I like it."

* * *

**Earlier That Day**

**With Bella-Donna, Inside the RV**

"How is it?" Lea asked as she walked into the room.

"Better. I used my magic to clean and close the wound to help prevent infection. Unfortunately, doing so only heals the outside but it's something." Bella tried to smile though it came out as a grimace do to her pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't strain yourself." Lea rushed forward and helped her settle. "You've done so much already."

"I'm ok, Lea."

"We almost lost you."

"But you didn't and you won't. I'm not going anywhere for a long time Lea and wherever I go you are coming with me. Didn't we promise to be sisters?" Bella smiles at her teasingly and Lea's pale cheeks pinken.

"What's this, I have two daughters now?" Philip questions with a crooked smile and deep smile lines on full display despite his thick beard.

"Oh, yes Papa." Bella put two fisted hands at her hips and a pout on her lips. "How ever could you forget that we adopted Lea." Lea giggles at her teasing. "Just look at my adorable little sister." They shared a laugh.

"Ah, well then I suppose I should welcome you to the family Miss Lea. I hope you can handle us, we're all quite mad here." Lea glanced at Bella.

"Well, all the best people are." She gave a small smile and Philip laughed.

"I see she's gotten you into Alice in Wonderland." It was then that Rasmus poked his head in.

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"Do you remember when I read it to you, Rasmus?" He nods his head.

"You said we'd watch the movie together and we were going to but then . . . it rained." _And father left you._ His hand clenched into a fist at his side as he scowled, glaring down at the floor.

"Well, I still have the movie. How about we all watch it in here?" Rasmus head snapped up, eyes wide and the corners of his lips tilting up. "Do you think Jean might want to join us?" She asked Lea.

"He just took his medicine and went to sleep." Bella nodded her head at the response. Only for warning bells that were locked onto Blue to ring in her head.

"Maybe next time. Where is Beatrice?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day, Martin's Group**

A loud click of the heavy wooden double doors sounded, signaling it being unlocked. And the woman who had locked them in the night before came in. "Good morning." She said and waiting for the four of them to fully wake. "There is breakfast."

"You've got food?" Patrick questioned, looking at the woman in confusion. _People don't just hand out food, not these days. Not unless they want something._

"Of course, we have food." Martin and Ida shared a look but moved to follow the woman with Simone and Patrick. They walked with her to another building and were lead through a garden with a dirt path.

"It's so beautiful here." Simone spoke.

"And peaceful." The woman spoke as she looked back meeting the blonde's eyes. A man crosses their path pushing a large wheel barrow with several baskets after leaving a greenhouse. The baskets held red kale, potatoes, carrots, tomatoes, and more. These were thing that were inedible now because of the rain and yet here were these people gathering them. The two greeted each other. "Oh, how gorgeous. Let's see. Oh, yes." She said while examining a tomato. "Here." She lifted a tomato and held it out to them. When none of them moved to take it she took a bite. a hum of appreciation left her.

"That's not possible." Ida mumbled.

"Come." She lead them to a building. "Go on. We need to clean you of the outside world." The building held multiple shower stalls. "There you go. Isn't it nice? Now I want you to take off your clothes and put them on the bench so we can wash them. Then after you have showered you will put on the clothes that are in the stalls, one for you each."

"You're not seriously asking us to get wet are you?" Simone looked at the woman as if she was insane. A look that was shared by the others. 

"Yes." She chuckled. "Well how else would you shower? Don't worry. We treat for our own water and clean it. Nothing here is dangerous."

"Like the tomatoes?"

"Precisely, just like the tomatoes." No one moved. "You don't believe me? I see you're still skeptical. Wait and see, then. Look at this." She stepped into a stall and turned the water on. She rinsed her face first before turning and leaning her head back and underneath the spray. Once her head and a portion of her body was thoroughly drenched she turned the water off and stepped off with a smile. They stepped back, watching her for signs of infection.

"Simone, Simone move." Ida said noticing the girl standing there, watching the woman.

"Not everything can be explained. But I see that you want to believe." She reached out and pressed the wet hand against Simone's cheek. "You're safe to do that here." The woman smiled at them before walking out, closing the door behind her.

"What the fuck, man." Martin said lowly. "Ok, we're getting out of here. Shoes on."

"We're in no hurry Martin."

"Simone, put on your shoes. Your brother is likely to be worried by now, so are the others."

"Rasmus is fine. I know you're trying to protect us, but maybe we should stay here for a bit. The others could come here and we could gather supplies, food and water. It's not dangerous Martin."

"Don't you think it's odd to come to a strange place in the middle of nowhere and they offer tomatoes and a bath?"

"Yes, of course it is."

"Ok, then put your shoes on." Martin tries to keep calm but something is screaming at him that they need to leave. Something was wrong with this place and like hell would he bring Belle here.

"No." She stripped herself of her shirt. "Martin, come on."

"The hell are you doing?" Ida questioned Simone with a sneer as the blonde continued to strip in front of Martin.

"Just try it." Simone said looking over her shoulder at Ida and Patrick. "She already showed that it won't hurt us. The water is _clean_." She was stripped down to her underwear. Patrick looked at Ida's tired face before turning to Martin.

"She has a point, Martin. Let's just find out what's going on here and then we go."

"Patrick!" Ida looked at him shocked he would even suggest staying especially since he was the one who tended to be the most suspicious of anyone new.

"We're all tired. Let's just figure this place out and if it is we get the others. We have 36 hours before the others move so we should at least give it a shot. We give it today. After that if we don't all agree we leave." Martin stared at him. This was his second in command. Yes, Belle was his partner but they divided their responsibilities. Belle didn't want to fight, she would if need be but preferred not to due to her past life. Belle preferred to gather intel and supplies, provide medical care, and generally take care for others rather than be on the front-lines and he could understand. She had seen and lived through a civil war all she wanted now was to settle but the rain had prevented that. He looked towards Ida, Belle's second.

"Ida?" She looked at Patrick before her eyes turned to him and he knew he wouldn't like the answer. _If Simone isn't concerned about her brother despite not knowing about Belle and the magic she's weaved over Blue then a day won't kill us. I just hope I don't regret this._

"We stay until morning. Get what we can and then we leave either permanently or to get the others." Martin shut his eyes.

"Morning. Morning and then we go, no later." _Hopefully the others will be safe until then under the wards._

"Ok, let's do it." Simone says as she puts her clothes to the side as they strip down to their underwear as well. Martin does so as well, claiming a stall slightly separated from the others as Simone's presence and the looks she sent him were becoming uncomfortable. Especially when he knew the last time he had been beneath a shower's spray Belle had been with him.

"So do we do a count down?" Patrick asked and Ida started it each of them rushing into their stall and then turning on the water. The hot spray of the water hit his chest and his mind goes to Belle. Only for his mind to be brought back by Ida's surprised squeak. He turns and immediately rolls his eyes when he sees Patrick with his hands at the stall dividers with his briefs pulled down and bouncing his dick at her. Ida being herself responds by throwing a bar of soap at it and watching him fall to his knees.

"Dumbass." Martin mumbles to himself.


	20. Join Us Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!!!!  
> \- CANNIBALISM; Somewhat graphic (Graphic Gif included at the end showing body)

**A/N: Ok, so Martin, Ida, and Patrick haven't forgotten the others. Think about it, in any sort of apocalypse you HAVE to have a plan in case you get separated. In this case, if they become separated they have 48 hours to get to back to their last safe location before the rest of the group (those with Bella-Donna) move on. Martin's group is checking to see if this new place is safe. He won't just go and bring Belle somewhere he doesn't know she'll be safe at especially when she is only just recovering and their down another member with Jean having been shot and also healing. For those who have watched the show you know Jean is well, he's kind of the endearing nerd boy next door (can't really think of another way to explain it). Either way, Martin doesn't trust the people living in the hidden mansion. Ida, Patrick, and Simone however remain hopeful that this could be a safe place though for different reasons.**

**Please remember this is a version of an apocalypse and doctors are rare and few. The doctor (Margarite was the name I gave her) was never an actual 'doctor' but rather a scientist who worked with those that created the virus. Despite having Philip with her, her focus was on getting him mobile and surviving. Now, think about this. Today if a person needed to have a limb amputated they would be released from the hospital within a couple weeks with medication, orders for physical therapy, regular check-ups including a possible fitting for a prosthetic, as well as a therapy to deal with the loss. Philip had to deal with the loss while trying to survive but he wasn't only recovering from the amputation but the 'mini' heart attack that followed. He created his own prosthetic using scavenged materials with only one goal in mind, finding Bella-Donna. But why would this take 6 years? The answer is simple Margarite never planned on them reaching Denmark and finding Bella-Donna. Why would she help him when he was all she had left of that life? Why would she let him have his family when she does not have hers?**

**Margarite loss her husband and her children. I imagine they were younger than most of the group currently are (the majority being in their early 20's with Martin the oldest at 25). So they likely would have been in their early to mid teens or even younger when the first Rain came. The actress who played her, Lisa Carlehed, was 38 (which I've decided Margarite is) when she played this role. As such she would have been about 32 at the time of the first Rain and her oldest child at the most 16 if she was a teen mom at 16. For argument's sake let's say she didn't and had her first child at 20 which now means her oldest was about 12 at the time of their death which would be about Rasmus's age. Losing a child is heart wrenching but to know that you helped to create what killed your child? I can't imagine the complete despair she was in let alone the self-hatred she must have felt. I imagine that coming across the Andersen children, having them there in front of her would have made her snap. In front of her are the children of the man she warned, the man who by ignoring her warnings (and Philip's) killed her children. Why should his children live when hers didn't?**

**Anyways, if anyone else has questions feel free, I'm here all day. (Not really but I'll get back to you at the next posting or for Wattpad when my phone notifies me of a comment.)**

**Back to the Story**

* * *

**The Strange Mansion**

Martin was walking around the lower levels of the mansion by slipping through the side door and down the steps he took notice of earlier that morning as the group went to the shower hall. He was careful to ensure no one saw him, slipping around corners or into alcoves when someone passed by. This had led him to a room filled with clothing, shoes, and other possessions. The clothes were much like one would find outside of this place and it was as he hid in this room avoiding those walking the halls that he found something unsettling.

His hand reached out to the metal shelf he was hidden behind and his hand lifted a pair of tiny sneakers with Velcro straps, shoes far too small for anyone but a toddler. Except they hadn't seen one even one that had grown into a child. Not once since arriving last night had there been anything that would show a child being here at any point. He had not heard cries, whines, nor shouts of excitement. There were no toys or pitter-pattering of little feet on the wood floors. There was absolutely nothing to show that there had ever been anything but adults here except these shoes. So where did the children that had worn the various children sized shoes that lined the shelf go?

* * *

"You're not fucking eating their food?"

"Yes, we are Martin." Simone said happily. Why wouldn't they eat the food? It was real food. For the first time in years she was eating something that hadn't come out of plastic or a can. _An entire fresh loaf of bread, grilled tomatoes, and potato wedges. Why in the world we not eat?_ The three of them were happily stuffing their faces and their bellies for the first time in six years. We don't have to worry about rationing here and yet here comes Martin to ruin it! She had just been smiling and laughing with Ida and Patrick.

Martin looked at the woman who was their 'guide' for lack of a better word. "Who are you? Huh? What is this place? How can you have carrots and brea-"

"Shut the fuck up, Martin. They're just trying to help." Patrick cut in. Couldn't he see there was food here? It was the best they had in a long time. Yea, they hadn't starved with Belle making sure they didn't run out and were constantly on the search but everything was rationed perfectly. Belle made sure everyone got what they needed but for once they didn't have to worry about if there would be food for the next week or the one after that.

"I found kid shoes." Martin leaned onto the table locking his eyes with his second. Simone ignored him and continued enjoying her meal but Ida had immediately stopped as had Patrick at that. "See any kids around here?" 

"They must have grown up or-" Patrick began.

"Or what?" Martin cut in.

"What do you mean?" The man, the leader of this place spoke as he walked through a side door to the small dining area. "They're right outside playing." He pointed out the large window overlooking the balcony. Martin turned to see two children and his brows furrowed. "You're interrupting their meal. We don't use our old clothes any longer."

"What's the deal this hippie stuff you're wearing?" Martin asked. _It doesn't make sense, it just doesn't._ "Are you some sort of a cult or what?"

"I understand your . . . your doubts. I understand your questions too and your distrust towards others. I get it, I've felt that too." _He's too calm._ Martin glanced at Patrick to see he had fully relaxed back into his seat after seeing the two children but still there were too many shoes. Too many shoes for only two kids. Simone hadn't been concerned at all merely sat there enjoying herself and smiling at these people. Ida looked at him though with a look of confusion as though she didn't know which was right. "I've had that thought in the back of my mind." His hand settled on Simone's shoulder. "It wouldn't go away. Who can I trust? Is there anyone out there I can really trust. But we have done away with those doubts here."

"Those just poof, disappeared? How have you done that?" Martin asked him as he did his best not to narrow his eyes. _You completely bypassed my question._

"By melting into one." The man moved to the head of the table. "It all boils down to, what do I fear if I'm not here? We are one and we are now. That's all that matters." _That was probably the most cultish response you could have given right there._ The man chuckles as he looks at Patrick stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. "Is it good?" His hand rubbing Patrick's shoulder.

"It's delicious." Patrick says around a mouthful of bread.

"Good. Dig in." The leader looks back at Martin and walks to his side as he continues his speech. "We have no past, no name, and no gender. It's the end of the world, but we're right here, right now. And that's all that matters." Martin turns away from him to look at his people, his group.

"You're so full of shit, man. I've never heard of anything so stupid in my life."

"Enough, Martin. All they're doing is helping us." Simone glares at him, sick of his ungratefulness to the people that saved them.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Martin." Simone tells the woman that had been helping them. "He means well, really." _He's just an insufferable douche that thinks he knows better when he really knows shit._

"You know sometimes people are terrified of the love that exists in this place." She says gently.

"We're not used to it. Love."

"You can stay is you want to. Settle down and become one of us."

"I think we have to move on." _I need to find my father but after, after that maybe we could come back here. Maybe we could visit and I could introduce my family. Father, Rasmus, Belle._

"Tonight is our monthly celebration."

"What does that mean?"

"Once a month, we cook a nice dinner and then we all eat in silence and gratitude. You mustn't miss it." She tells Simone and she smiles.

"We will be staying for it, definitely. We already agreed we definitely would." The woman takes Simone's hand in her own. _She reminds me of mom._

"You remind me of my daughter."

"I do?" Simone gave a hesitant smile and received a gentle one in return.

"Yes."

* * *

Simone is walking around when she sees Ida limping. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Didn't notice it before with everything happening so quickly last night and then still being worried earlier but I think I twisted it last night."

"When you fell over that root leading us here?"

"Yea, I'm pretty sure I made it worse when I twisted it going back to the room."

"Come, then. We can see if they have a doctor." Simone moved to help her and they found someone who led them to a blonde man. He took them to a room off to the side and had Ida sit while he examined her foot. "She tripped over a root leading us here last night." The man shook his head.

"I'm not interested in what happened in the past." He said as he pressed at the side of Ida's swollen ankle.

"Mother-fucker!" The man jumped back in surprise and bumped into an open storage unit, knocking down a container causing its contents to spill onto the floor. "Damnit, that hurt asshole." He cleared his throat.

"Ida!" Simone looked at her unable to come up with words for the moment.

"No, it's quite alright. I believe you have a grade 2 ankle sprain. If that scream was anything to guy by you nearly completely tore the ligament. Fortunately, not though so you won't need surgery. It will heal on it's own given that you rest and keep pressure off of it. Unfortunately we are out of any anti-inflammatory medication" It was as he faced Ida that Simone bent down to pick up what had fallen to the floor and saw it. A tube-like capsule so much like the doctor Margarite had. She looked at the man focused on wrapping Ida's ankle and quickly pocketed it before picking up the rest.

"Um, I think I had an anti-inflammatory in my bag. Would it be possible to get it?" Ida glanced at her.

"Yes, I'll make sure it's brought up."

"Thanks." Simone says. Once back in the room they had provided the two of them for the night and her bag was in her hands she waited for Ida to fall into a nap. Simone She took the tube from her pocket and the one Margarite had planned to use on Rasmus. Examining them she found the only difference to be the capsules labelling, though she couldn't really understand it. The one from Margarite had a bright red square with an X through it while the other had a blue circle. Looking out the window she formed an idea.

Simone left the room with her bag and began her search for the man then. Finally, she found him and the man that appeared to be the leader of this place as she walked into a room where several people were sat in a meditation circle. "I'm sorry, but I really have to know. Who are you?" The blonde looked at her but gave no response. "Who are you? Ar-Are you connected with Apollon?" His mouth dropped just slightly and he looked towards his leader.

"That belongs to the past."

"This . . ." she held out the tube she's taken from his medical room. "You had this." The man agreed. "What's in it?"

"A sedative."

"A sedative?" She switched it into her other hand and dug into her bag for the other container, the one from Margarite. "Then how about this one? They're the same. It belonged to a doctor that tried to kill me and my brother." She tells him showing him the tube, with the red square and bold X on display.

""Let me see." He said and his entire demeanor changed as he saw the label. "That's something else. Give it to me." Simone moved away rejecting his order, lifting it up as she did so. "I'll take that." He told her with his hand outstretched.

"No you won't." she pulled out the needle attachment and put it together.

"Give it to me, don't do that. Pu-put it away." He said nervously. "Put it away."

"Why?"

"Put it away. You can kill us all with that thing."

"But why? What the hells inside?"

"Why did you bring it here?" The leader asked.

"Tell me what's in it." She stared at the blonde man who watched her cautiously. "Who made these?" Simone asked but had not expected the calm, friendly leader to move forward quickly and grab hold of her hand. "Where are the from?"

"Let go of the past." The leader told Simone as he locked eyes with her.

"I just want to know what's in it."

"Believe me . . . you don't want to." Simone looked at him and shook her head as she loosened her grip and he took it from her.

* * *

He didn't trust them or this place. It was wrong and for some reason the others didn't see it. All they saw was the food. But how did they get it? How long had this place been here?

Martin moved through the lower level again. He followed the buzzing sound of a mechanical saw which led him down a hall. He could not see much a side from a woman in an apron in what appeared to be a kitchen carving something as someone else moved about further inside. Stepping forward quietly he was caught by a woman that came from a hall that had been hidden from his view by the shelves that lined the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking for the bathroom." He spat out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're not allowed down here." She stared at him

"No? Okay." He stepped back.

"You have to go back upstairs." Martin did so and went to find the others in the set of rooms they were given.

"Martin. Martin." Simone walked forward once she caught sight of him.

"Listen." he tried to cut in only for her to continue.

"There's a guy from Apollon here."

"What?" He stared down at the blond.

"Th-there's something they're not telling us."

"That's what I've been saying. Something weird is going on. Come." He told her.

"Wait, we can't jus-"

"Come on." Martin repeated and led Simone down to the kitchen area he had seen before finding her. Walking into the kitchen, he stared. "They were just here." _What the hell?_ The entire kitchen was empty of those he had seen down here and whatever they had been doing. "They were here a minute ago. Just now." Simone looked at him and then at the spotless kitchen, saying nothing. "There's something wrong with this place. I really think we should get out of here."

"No."

"Yes." He looks at Simone as if she was insane.

"He's from Apollon. We have to find out why he's here. Maybe he knows my dad." Martin looked away than remembering what Belle had told him. Frederik Andersen had left her to die and while he was going along with this little trip it was more for the fact he wanted to beat the fuck out of the man. He had no intention of killing him as Belle was safe and he had managed to find her but the man sure as fuck hadn't known she would be safe. "We have to stay." Martin shook his head at Simone's insistence.

"We leave in the morning and head back to the others, Simone."

* * *

**A/N: Ok so for those of you who have watched the show this is the gruesome part. I am somewhat graphic on what he finds. Those of you who have not, don't read while eating or at any point planning to.**

**That Night, Celebratory Dinner**

Martin had refused to join in the dinner and so only the other three of the group sat with the mansion's residents. Three long tables with white table cloths were set in a U shaper and candles were lit rather than using the lights. They sat at the front table where the leader and their guide also sat. The leader stood once the seats were filled.

"Welcome to this, our traditional monthly celebration. As usual we shall observe absolute silence both to honor the meal and to open up this boundless love that will flow through us from the meal, dissolving us as individuals. We are each other. We are in each other. We are nothing without each other. Now eat. I hope you like it." he moved to sit and then a person from each table moved to serve the food.

Meanwhile, Martin was stood in the kitchen once more, leaning forward on the metal island set at its center. _I just don't get it. How could they have emptied this place so quickly?_ He dropped his head and sighed only for his eyes to land on the drain with a speckling of light red drops. Almost like blood someone tried to wash away. It was then he turned his head to look at the hall. His eyes locking onto the alcove where a large metal door was. He walked towards it anxiously. Pulling the door open his breath caught as the blue glow of the light hit him fully.

He was frozen in horror by the sight in front of him, by what it meant. The cuts were clean much like one would expect with a mechanical saw much like the one he heard earlier. There in the walk-in freezer hanging by two leather strap hooks was a man's torso devoid of head and limbs. Only a half inch of the neck protruded, the entire lower half carved away leaving an inverted V shaped carving [^], the arms gone and the bone, the humerus, the only one he really remembered from his high school anatomy course as the 'funny bone' had been pulled right from the socket. Only nothing was humorous about this. Finally regaining himself he let the freezer door go and it shut. Taking a breath he immediately lurched forward and vomited.


	21. Join Us Pt. 3

**Cannibal Mansion**

They had just finished the meat stew when and were pleased with their full bellies when a bowl was passed to each person from table to table. Everyone removed what appeared to be a single wrapper shaped into a cone and tied with a small piece of string. It was then that Ida noticed something strange. Every single child had been passed over, only those that looked to be in their mid teens and older had received it. A feeling of dread filled her as the necklace Belle gave her burned far hotter then it usually did with the way the world was to the point it was nearly unbearable as her hand approached one of the wrappers and she immediately moved her hand to another. _Something's wrong. What was in that wrapper that was so dangerous Belle's magic responded to it?_ Her eyes watched Patrick as she handed him the bowl and she watched as he tensed before his eyes met hers. He pushed the offending item to the bottom subtly as he removed another. The leader stood then to speak.

"I hope you all enjoyed the meal. Now it's time to find the next person who will gratify us with their body . . . thus receiving eternal life."

"What did he just . . . do you understand what he's saying?" Patrick looked at the man before turning back to Ida.

"Did we just eat another person?" Ida asked feeling ill as Simone head snapped so hard to look at her where she was seated with a glare on her face.

"Ida! How could you ask something like that!" Simone scolded her as Patrick lurched forward in his seat and began dry heaving as he moved his hand to his mouth and forced himself to vomit the contents of his stomach. The others in the room merely staring on as if there was something wrong with them. The leader walked around to their side of the table, messing Patrick's hair as he passed.

"It's ok. It's ok now."

"Karen?" Simone questions the woman who has been their guide during their time here and the woman smiles as she reaches over and takes her hand in her own gently, reminding her so much of her mother. _There's no way, just no way. This can't be happening._

"It's the ultimate love you have been fortunate to experience." Simone moves to stand, ripping her hand away from Karen with a heartbroken expression. "Sit down." The leader grasps her shoulder and pushes her back down into her seat. "Once you've partaken of the meal, you're part of the community. The one who finds a flower in the wrapper is the chosen one and will come to the basement directly . . . to give their life to us." It was then that Martin made his way through the darkened hallway behind the man and grabbed him. The leader turned to face him not expecting the blow from Martin's fist that knocked him on his ass. The man quickly stood back up holding his nose.

"Stop! Stop it now!" The blonde man that had helped Ida earlier appeared with Martin's gun in hand, immediately aiming it at him. "Step away! Step away from him!" The blonde poked at the air in front of him with the gun aimed at him. Martin knew from the way he held it the man had never shot before and he couldn't take the risk the man wouldn't start shooting with the others seated at the table in front of him. "You can't stop this now. Your friends have to stay here . . ."

"Martin." Simone called his name in desperation, her eyes not leaving his form despite him not once looking her way.

"They have to stay until we've found a flower."

"I'll start." The leader said his voice somewhat off likely from the blow to his face. Untying the string and opening the wrapper the man found nothing within. While noticeable to most Ida caught the subtle upturned twitch of his lips despite his heavy facial hair and she knew that despite the random draw he clearly had a way to find out which of the wrappers held a flower. "Go ahead." Martin watched in worry as each of them opened the wrappers unsure if Belle's protection magic would recognize the threat to them without a person meaning them harm specifically.

Each of the three opened their wrappers and the leader frowned at the fact each was empty before straightening his face. Simone's hands shook even as she flattened them against the clothed table. His eyes glancing amongst those sat at the table. One of them should have picked it. His eyes widened minisculely as he took in the one holding the dried white and red flower "I think we've found the chosen one." Perhaps they had gotten lucky. Simone looked at the bearded man and followed his eyes.

"No." She whispered. There in Karen's hand was a small dried flower.

Ida and Patrick both recognized it from one of Belle's books that she had shown them and forced them to memorize which showed poisonous plants and realized exactly why it was their necklaces reacted so strongly. There in their guide's hand was an Oleander flower, one that was fatal and considered amongst the top 10 most common poisons in the world. Even having it touch your bare skin could cause a reaction especially if one touched the sap it released. Both remembered reading of how the poison of the flower in the woman's hand was so strong it could poison a person who had simply eaten honey made by bees who had digested its nectar. A single leaf of the plant could kill a child if ingested and yet despite it's poisonous nature people had apparently used it to decorate their homes so much that it actually was a good thing that they had learned to recognize the damn thing on sight because they came across it often.

Karen stood and spoke to those in the room without a glance to Simone. "I would like to thank all of you because you've given me the opportunity to be one with you. It's a huge honor for me to live on in you." She smiles as speaks as though truly believing the words and Simone cannot help the utter devastation she feels at that moment despite only knowing the woman for a short while. "Thank you." She turns and follows the dark haired woman who had caught Martin snooping outside the kitchens just earlier that day.

"Now all has been revealed. You can either go or stay. Do as you please." The leader spoke and the three quickly rose from their seats. "But you won't find a better place than this." _Fuck that shit._ Martin thought to himself. Martin pushes the others forward, not once showing the cannibals his back.

* * *

****They made their way to the way they had entered before, standing at the steps waiting. A small group of the leader what is probably his inner circle following shortly after. "We want our backpacks and my gun." Even if the magic on it will return it to him he can't take the risk of them noticing and coming after them. The leader doesn't respond but instead heads back inside while the others remain.

Simone pushes past Martin. "What was in that syringe?" She asks the blonde haired man. He presses his lips together and visibly gulps. "You know something." She presses despite Martin calling her name in warning. "You know something. Tell me!" She steps closer to him then as the man makes eye contact with her. "You know my dad? Frederik Andersen?"

"Yes." He answers not noticing the leader has returned and stands watching, listening behind him. "We did it. We destroyed the world. But it will be better when-" The leader grabs his shoulder and he stops. Ida and Martin both see the look on his face and are instantly on edge.

"Come on Simone. We have to go. We have to go now." Ida says grabbing the girl and pulling her once they have their bags. Slowly they make the trek back into the woods, Martin following the comforting pull he feels that will lead him back to his Belle.

"What now?" Patrick asks as they pause to get their flashlights working. "It's just another place none of us would be safe. You and Belle got a plan Martin? Or are we just going on this fucking mission to find the girl's daddy who brought this shit down on all of us?" He speaks just low enough that Simone won't hear him from where she hovers a few feet away from them and Ida.

"Not here." Martin says just as lowly before glancing back at the girl before making eye contact with Ida and him. It's as they get they light working and are about to move on the blonde man Simone had pressed for information walks into the light from behind the trees.

"You want to know what's in the syringe?" He asks Simone, eyes locked on her form as he holds it out in his hand. "I thought it would save the world but instead everyone died." Martin steps back, aiming the assault rifle at the man. The man's brings the syringe up and injects himself.

"No!" Simone screams and tries to reach him but Ida grabs hold of her. They watch on as the man froths at the mouth, bloodied spit drooling from his mouth in seconds. His body begins to shake and he falls to his knees as his back arches. Martin pulls the trigger shooting him in the head, the shot echoing in the woods.

"Let's get out of this shit zone." He says looking at the others "We get the others and stop by Apollon first." Simone follows behind them her mind trying to make sense of it all after picking up the emptied syringe with the linen shirt she had worn upon leaving the mansion and wrapping the shirt around it before once more placing it in her bag.


	22. Reap What You Sow

**A/N: This chapter will pick up where we last were with Bella-Donna's group.**

**Important!!!!!:**

**Graphic Gif for Wattpad & Ao3 further down.**

**Bella-Donna's Group**

She was close, so close she could nearly taste freedom on her tongue. It had taken what seemed like hours to jimmy the lock on the heavy chains and then try to figure out how to maneuver the chains so that they wouldn't rattle too loudly. Only once that was done she had to deal with the fact that there was yet another fucking set of thinner steel chains that were hidden by the larger ones. _What the fuck?_ Thunder continued to rumble overhead and the sky had darkened as she worked at the twisted chains. The bitch had clearly not know what she was doing when she attached the trailer to the truck then again considering the hard time she was having with it maybe that had been the plan. _She couldn't be that smart could she?_ Thunder clapped above her head and lightning flashed across the sky.

"Shit." Beatrice cursed her luck. She didn't have a choice but to give up for the night as she rushed into the trailer, rain falling minutes later.

* * *

"Beatrice, I was just going to look for you." Lea says softly as she walks out from Bella-Donna and Martin's room. Beatrice gives a fake smile.

"I just had to check Old Blue." Seeing the look on Lea's face she explains. "With how often machines have been dying on us we don't want to risk getting stuck when we really need to get going only for Blue to fail."

"I didn't know you knew about car mechanics." Lea says with scrunched brows. Beatrice forces herself to laugh. 

"Six years together and I can still surprise you." She turns away and heads to the other side of the trailer.

"I guess so." Lea responds not really sure how to respond. "We're going to watch a movie do you want to come?" She asks before biting her lip, hand fussing with the cross on her necklace.

"No, think I'll head to the bunk room. How's Jean doing? He must be feeling pretty lonely. I think I'll keep him company." Beatrice says as though she in thinking aloud and walks to the room's door. _Check._

"M-maybe I could help." Lea's cheeks pinken. _And Mate. I win today Belle and tomorrow when you're still stuck in that bed I'll be driving out of here. I wonder if Martin would stay faithful if the 'strangers' managed to get you._ A cruel smirk forms and her tongue comes across her chapped lips at the thought. _I can just imagine giving him all the comfort he could ever need. The kind that has my legs wrapped around his waist while he breaks me open on that thick staff._ She shivers at the thought. "Are you cold?" Lea's voice cuts through her thoughts.

"No, I'm fine."

* * *

"So . . . looks like Lea isn't coming back." Philip says feeling awkward. "You know I'm actually pretty -" He stretches and fakes a yawn. "I think I'll just go." He says before rushing out of the room Sunny quickly rises from her bed in the corner of the little walk-in filled with her toys and makes a whine. "Come on, Sunny." The little golden pup rushed out, her polka-dot fleece blanket dragged along.

"Sunny, you traitor." Belle says with a small smile only to get a small bark in return.

"Enjoy the movie you two." Phillip says closing the door behind him and she shakes her head lightly in exasperation before looking at Rasmus who stands by the bed wide-eyed.

"Shall we?"

"Wh-what?" Rasmus' cheeks are pink as he looks at Belle propped up by pillows, the oversized sweater hanging off her shoulder.

"Alice in Wonderland?"

"R-right." He sits at the edge of the bed as she fiddles with the remote.

"Rasmus, you can get comfortable. You won't hurt me if you move onto the bed." She tells him in a teasing tone and a small smile on plump lips. He moves further up until his back is to the pillows. The movie plays and half way through she notices that he is still just as tense. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes-No." Rasmus glances at her from the corner of his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me." She opens her arm out like she did years ago and he slowly shuffles towards her until his head is laid over her chest hearing the muffled thump thump of her heart through her clothing and her soft hand coming down to rub up and down his arm.

"I promise whatever it is I won't hate you, Rasmus. I doubt I could unless you plan to tell me you got rid of Martin. You didn't, did you?" She pulls back and looks down at him with a false stern face and overly pursed lips making him smile.

"No." He says shaking his head before looking down and settling against her. Gently he wraps his arms around her, careful of her injured side. He presses his face into the firm softness of her breast, the scent of lavender and cinnamon filling his nose.

"Talk to me, please."

"Simone, hated me for it." He still remembers it. "Martin said it was natural."

"I'm sure if Martin said it was natural it is."

"I always feel that way when I think about you."

"Rasmus?" She says his name lightly as she uses her fingers to brush through his hair softly.

"My tummy gets warm and down there gets hard and bigger." Belle's eyes widen as she realizes just what he's talking about but then confusion does to.

"Rasmus, sweetheart, why do you think Simone hated you for something that's natural?"

"She saw. I-" he sniffles and her arm tightens around him gently pulling him closer to her. "I had a dream about you and I w-was . . ."

"Were you touching yourself?" He makes a noise of agreement. "I promise I'm not mad at you. Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?"

"Simone, sh-she hit me there." Rasmus cries. "It hurt. It hurt so bad but she kept yelling and hitting. She said I was bad and that if you were there you'd do the same because I was being nasty. That it was wrong." Tears came to her eyes and anger welled inside of her. "Si-Simone said if she ever found me doing it again she'd take it off cause I wasn't supposed to touch it and that it was only for sex and I could only do it to have babies when I was married. But I did it again! I did it when I saw you and Martin at the school, I couldn't help it! It hurt so much an-and my hand touched it before I knew it and it felt good and then the white stuff came out. Martin said it's sperm and that when it goes in a girl it can make babies."

"Yes it can." Her cheeks were pink as she listened to the words rushing out.

"I couldn't help it when it came out. You were on Martin's lap and I could see your-" Rasmus' cheeks were flushed pink, his eyes slightly glazed as if daydreaming, and his voice heady.

"Breasts?" she squeaked out.

"Mm-hmm. They were bouncing every time he pushed inside you and then you stopped and were kneeling and licking and I kept watching and wanted it to be me and then it happened. It keeps getting hard and I don't know what to do cause Simone will punish me and I didn't want you to hate me."

"Shh. Rasmus I don't hate you for finding me attractive enough that I can . . . you know." Belle wasn't sure how to handle this situation but at the same time she knew there was no chance in hell she'd be letting Simone anywhere near him without having an eye on her. She wouldn't take the chance that Simone could hurt him further than she already had. 

* * *

It was dawn as she made her way out of the trailer and she knew she would not have long before the others woke up. She grabbed the wrench she'd hidden in the wheel well and quickly got to work. So focused on her treachery Beatrice didn't notice how several chains she had released had reattached or that she was being watched until it was too late. The sound of leaves rustling went ignored until a snap of a branch too close was heard. Beatrice turned and her breath caught as her eyes went wide. A pack of wolves, wild and starving made their way out from the cover of darkness the woods had provided. "N-nice doggies." She took in the sight of the white eyes. _They're infected._

Her eyes quickly glanced between the pack growling as they watched her across the road and the half dozen or so feet that lied between her and the RV's unlocked door to the right or the truck nearby she knew carried a rifle but was likely locked. "Shit." She mumbled as her heart raced. She threw the wrench at the wolves, striking one and made for the RV's door. "Help me!" The wolves rushed forward jumping onto her as she threw the RV's door wide open. Beatrice screamed in pain as claws and fangs ripped open her back and side. Eyes wide as standing there in front of her with pursed lips was Bella-Donna.

The click-clack of a rifle being set before the booming sound of shooting echoed in the trailer. She was knocked back as the wolves flew off her from the rounds Donna put in them. She landed hard on the asphalt, bleeding heavily. "Donna!/Belle!" Lea and Rasmus' voices shouted out as they each ran to her side hearing the gun. The few wolves remaining scattered, disappearing back into the woods.

"Beatrice!" Lea moved to go to her but Bella quickly pulls her back before she can take a single step down. "Belle, what?"

"The wolves. She's infected now." Lea's eyes widen and she quickly moves back.

"No. No, they weren't sick. They weren't!"

"Why were you even outside this early? You know we are supposed to stay in pairs or at least tell someone so they can cover you!" Beatrice tried to come up with a reason but struggled, the pain overwhelming her.

"She was going to leave us."

"What?"

"That's why you didn't come in until it was about to rain. You thought if you got it done before anyone woke up you could leave us here. Now, you reap what you sow. Go before I take care of you myself, traitor." Beatrice struggled to rise as the rifle was cocked and aimed at her.

"The wolves."

"Not my problem, bitch."

* * *

Beatrice struggled to keep her footing as she stumbled, side bleeding heavily. A feeling of dread entered her as she felt herself being watched. No not watched, hunted. "Oh, no." Growling filled the air as she found herself surrounded. "No, no no." They launched at her, tearing and feasting. And by the time they would be finished little would remain.


	23. Apollon Actions

**A/N: I just realized I accidently started putting Luna instead of Sunny as is my beautiful pup's name in her cameos. Anyways, back to Sunny it shall go! I'll be going back to correct it but if I should happen to do so again just point it out and I'll fix it at some point.**

**Get my little word play with Apollon/ Appalling? Ha-ha. I made a funny. Sorry, I'll stop now.**

**Chapter Warnings : Implied drugging**

* * *

Martin sat upon the edge of the stone wall overlooking the lake below as the birds chirped in the early morning. The other slept within the old wood and brick cabin they had found the other night. The small home allowing them the freedom to stretch out further than they could within the confines of the trailer. Belle had expanded it as much as she could but the truth was most of the expansion had gone to storage, walking space and adding on a bunkroom with its own bathroom while the rest was limited by the massive amount of safety wards she had included. Originally the trailer had only had their bedroom, a bathroom, a living space, and a little corner dedicated to Sunny. It was large enough for just them and possibly a guest sleeping on the couch's pull out.

"It's kind of nice here." He says throwing a stone at the water as Patrick plops down next to him.

"Yea . . ." Patrick stares off for a second or two before facing him. "What if this is the best place there is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we don't know what's on the other side of the wall. And right now, the zone feels like our place."

"No way it's my place."

"Then where?"

"We've been stock piling food for all of us when we can. It's why Belle always has us looking."

"For what?"

"She has a place or well her grandfather did, a 'winter home' I think she said he called it. He gave it to her a couple years ago after fixing it up. Her mother loved it there."

"Beyond the wall?" Martin makes a sound of agreement in response to his question.

"It's just outside Morgongava. It's supposed to be a small town a few hours drive from Stockholm, or it was before this."

"That the place you were talking about when we left the cannibals." Patrick grimaces thinking of the place.

"Yea, it should be more than enough room for all of us. All fenced in with a small greenhouse. All of it layered under her magic."

"Shit. Why are we still here then?"

"What would have been the point with how things are? We hoped we could eventually make our way there but there wasn't enough food but now . . ."

"The bunkers?"

"The last one was almost fully stocked, only missing a couple days worth of rations. The two of them survived down there for 6 years. We won't get anywhere near that on it but Belle thinks we have at least a year maybe a year and a half before it runs out if we ration it right. If this next bunker is the same, we'll have more than enough to last not only figuring a way out of the quarantine zone but settling in there too. If we have to we'll have enough food to get us through next year while we figure out a way to grow our own food since there's a greenhouse on the property. Then again if they really did manage to stop it the outside will likely be as everything was before."

"Man, I can't even picture that."

"Hard to imagine going back to those days, huh?"

"I was a nobody."

"Maybe then but now you're my second." Martin says with a smirk.

"Har-har. If we hadn't been here we would've never met each other."

"No, probably not but we did. You can't focus on the past Patrick. You'll never see what could be waiting right in front of you if you do. That happens and you lose your chance." Martin hints.

"Chance at what?" Martin sighs. He was about to answer before stiffening as a cracking and voices come over the walkie that they'd found in the Stranger's bag.

"The Strangers." Martin moves to take out the holo-map. "They're getting closer." Leaves rustle nearby and then the snap of a branch breaking under pressure.

"Shit. What was that?" They both rise. Martin readies his rifle as Patrick grabs his pistol from the side holster Belle had conjured him the other night after learning they'd been carrying them in their back pockets. She had reamed him and Ida good at that. The though of blowing their asses off ensuring they wouldn't do so again. Though in truth Patrick was more worried about Ida's then his own. They watched the path, guns aimed. The seconds pass almost too slowly.

"What the fuck?" From behind the bushes comes a long haired border collie. Patrick lowers his gun. The dog's bark is low and hoarse. The eyes appear almost entirely white and what was likely once a healthy sheen of long black and white fur is now lackluster.

"It's definitely sick." Martin steps forward a frown on his face but Patrick stops him before he can shoot. Grabbing a rock he tosses it at the dog forcing it to scurry away with a sharp whine. Martin looks at him.

"I'm just trying not to kill everything." He explains quickly looking away. Martin smiles and pats him on the back.

* * *

Setting up the holo-map on the table they look compare their locations with that of the Strangers. "Okay. They're in Sector Five now. And they went through six, seven and, eight during the night." Martin states.

"They're closing in on us, aren't they?" Belle asks from where Rasmus helps seat her, though he hovers nearby just in case she needs him.

"We're in sector three . . . 2 sectors over."

"Martin if they're already that close to us then I think it's too risky to go to the next bunker." Simone jumps in. "We should head straight for Apollon." His eyes move Belle, Patrick and Ida. Each of them subtly shaking their head in the negative. _We aren't ready for what we may face there just yet._

"But we need food. We have to have something to eat, not just now but to make the journey." He says not telling her about the stockpile they've gathered. Something inside of him screaming at him to keep the information from the short haired blonde at all cost.

"But you don't even know if there is any."

"No, but we have to do a quick search. In and out, alright? Otherwise, we can't make it to Apollon." Ida speaks up, lying but knowing that no one would argue as it was her and Belle's job to ration the food.

"Fine." Simone mumbles out.

* * *

This bunker was different. Despite its appearance they could drive right up to it. Built around it there was a concrete structure that looked incredibly similar to a massive water tower and the bunker entrance was located right at its center base. The tower was massive enough that they could drive Blue right under it and circle it's base so that they could drive straight out all while being covered from the rain. It would provide them an easy exit if they had to leave the bunker for any reason and leave even if it was raining as Blue would be kept dry so long as the wind wasn't strong enough to send it flying their way.

Martin's eyes find Ida's for a moment as he drives Blue up the dirt path. "You feel it too?" He asked and got a scowl from his friend.

"This place freaks me out."

"We stock and go."

"What about Simone? She'll ask questions when our bags don't run out of room."

"Lea could distract her." Ida gives him a look. "I know, I heard it when I said it."

"Lea's too sweet besides she'll probably want to stay in the RV with Philip. I swear that man plans on adopting us all." Martin lets out a laugh before responding

"Probably, but not Simone." Ida rolls her eyes.

"That girl could drive a nun to murder." She says as he drives Blue around the base and turned it around so they're facing the path they'd just driven up with the RV door just steps from the bunker's entrance. Ida turns to him after she steps out. "Are nuns even still around?"

* * *

**Bunker- Communal Area**

The bunker was used. Papers and water bottles scattered about. Children's drawing covered the wall and at least half the papers thrown about. Simone looked around as the others began looking for supplies. "We need to leave." Simone says and turns to Patrick who is eating a nutrition bar as he searches the cupboards and begins taking things down. "It's a family Patrick."

"So what?" He questions before taking another bite and leaning back against the counter. _Should have known she would start something. She was too quiet on the drive up here._

"We can't just eat their food."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll starve to death!" Patrick just stares at her a moment before standing straight and turning his head side to side.

"I don't see anyone but us here so that's not my problem. They left." Patrick tells her.

"What's going on?" Martin says walking in after raiding the storage area and packing the few months worth of food that was their in his bag. Ida walks in behind him after catching sight of Bella pointing something out to Rasmus in the med bay area, likely teaching him what to look for.

"Of course it's a problem!" Simone's voice pitches.

"Suddenly we can't eat their food." Patrick tells Martin.

"Why not?"

"They have children! Look for yourself. Look at the drawings! They'll starve when they come back!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Bella-Donna says as she walks into the room frowning and her eyes hard. Rasmus is just behind her, his eyes moving to every corner as if he expects to be attacked at any moment. "Look at this." She hands a tablet similar to the ones they've seen in the other bunkers that are used as command centers.

* * *

**Moments Earlier, Med Bay**

"What you want to do is look for things that we're not only low on but that could come in handy or be multi-purposed."

"Like what?"

"Well duct tape for one, when there isn't medical tape. There's also honey."

"Honey?" Rasmus lips upturn despite his brows furrowing in confusion. "How?"

"For one it practically last forever so long as it's stored properly and it's hard for bacteria to grow in. It's good for making some food taste better, making soaps, and it can be used as a medicine."

"How can honey be medicine?"

"Certain chemicals in it kills bacteria and fungi. So it's good for things like burns, wounds, swelling from inflammation, or coughs. It can also speed healing up. Doesn't mean it won't hurt though. I burnt the palm of my hand and my fingers while I was straightening my hair once because I got distracted. I ended up coating my palm and the burnt part of my fingers in it and wrapped it. It was pretty painful especially with the blisters since it stings but my hand was almost back completely back to normal within a week or two."

"Really?" He looked at her wide-eyed.

"Mm-hmm" She hummed in agreement as she watched his hand push against some papers on the counter as he leaned against it to reach into the back of the upper cabinet. "What is that?"

"What?" She points out what caught her eyes, a tablet that was hidden underneath the papers thrown over it. "It's just the command control tablet."

"Pass it here maybe we can find out when the people that were here left." He hands it to her and as she turns the screen on it opens to a multitude of videos, each selection showing a different face on every page. As she skimmed the pages she realized there had to be hundreds each one only being a few minutes long at the most. Her finger presses against one in the center of the screen.

**Woman's Voice: Let me go! Let me go! Please, I'll do anything! Just let me go! Please. Please!**

Rasmus moves to her side and they watch. They watch as the woman is strapped down to the medical recliner. She begs the man to release her. She begs him not to inject her with something.

"That looks like the same needle that doctor, Margarite, planned to give me." Rasmus says lowly as he balls his hands into fists.

**Woman's Voice: Please! Please, no. Noo!**

He presses it to the woman's neck and injects it despite her protests and struggling to get loose. "Oh my God." Bella-Donna whispers as the woman in the video begins spews bile within the few seconds the man uses to move away from her. The video ends.

* * *

**Bunker- Communal Area**

Simone takes the tablet Donna holds out and plays the most recent video that's displayed, one marked as happening a week ago while the others watch behind her. A man's voice is heard first.

**Doctor: Test subject 451, male, fit, 37 years old, injected with 20 ml.**

**Girl: What's going on?**

A little girl's voice come across and the man turns around to show a girl no older than 8 at the most had walked into the room.

**Doctor: Sweetie, I told you to wait out there didn't I? Hmm, where's your seal? Is it in the bedroom? Is it sleeping in there? You know what I think he's awake in there.**

The man speaks lightly to her but it is clear he is frustrated.

**Girl: I can't hear anything.**

The little girl says back as she looks at the man strapped down and then back to the doctor.

**Doctor: Can't you? I'm sure I hear it calling for you. Hurry back to him! I think he's hungry.**

The girl runs out of the room and the man moves around to the far side of the recliner.

**Doctor: Look that way.**

He commands the man who complies almost robotically. The doctor place the injector at his neck and injects.

**Doctor: The patient is not showing any immediate signs of illness.**

**Unknown: Give me a visual from your end.**

The voice is incredibly familiar to Bella-Donna and then a translucent box appears showing a gray hair man that is just as familiar. She glances to Rasmus, catching his wide eyes that look to her in such horror and anger that she can feel her own heart breaking for the boy that once looked up to his father as his hero. The man strapped down speaks his head turning to face the doctor as the blank look he previously had fades away into confusion.

**Man Strapped Down: What's going on?**

**Frederik Andersen: I see you. Is he immune?**

"What?" Simone whispers as she watches the video and takes in the sight of her father in the small translucent box in the corner of the video.

**Doctor: There's no reaction. No spasms. No, no. wait, wait, wait! Here they come.**

Frederik Andersen can be seen pinching the bridge of his nose as the man that was strapped down begins convulsing. He vomits on himself and the little girl from before can be seen walking forward watching on in fear.

**Girl: Dad? Dad!**

**Frederik Andersen: Do you have more subjects?**

**Doctor: Uh, yes a . . . a girl. Eight years old.**

The doctor says almost hesitantly as the girl continues to scream for her dad, the man that is dying in front of her. "What the fuck is this shit?" Ida says horrified for the poor girl. Patrick stays silent but grips Ida's hand both for and to give support. Simone watches on blankly while Rasmus moves away quickly and vomits in the sink. Tears trail down Bella-Donna's face and Martin turns her away, wrapping his arms around her despite his eyes not being able to look away.

**Frederik Andersen: Are there any shots left?**

**Doctor: Yes, but . . . uh**

**Frederik Andersen: Proceed.**

**Doctor: . . . Yea. . . yea. Copy that.**

**Girl: Don't! Let me go! Dad. DAD!**

* * *

Bella-Donna sobs at the girl's screams. She flashbacks to the DoM. 

_Sirius had been just within her reach after dodging an Avada sent from Bellatrix when he was accidentally hit with a stupefy that Ron had cast. The spell sent him falling back into the Veil of Death. Dumbledore ordered Remus to grab her and just like that Sirius slipped through her fingers, literally. If not for Remus grabbing her and pulling her away Sirius' fingers wouldn't have slipped out from hers. Their finger sliding against each other as she reached out to grab hold of him only to be pulled away. If not for Dumbledore's need to keep her in the dark they wouldn't have been there in the first place because she would have known it was a trap from the start. If not for Ron's envy the two-way mirror Sirius gifted her would never have been broken and she could have made sure he was safe. If not for Ron's greed and lust her mind would not have been addled by the Amortentia laced treacle tarts._

_"No! Let me go! Sirius! Sirius!" She screamed her hands still outstretched as he disappeared into the Veil, poison green eyes locked onto the frightened molten silver wide eyes of her godfather._

* * *

"We need to get out of here. If we stay here we'll be next." Patrick's voice cuts through the fog, snapping her back to reality.

"We won't because we're leaving now." Martin's rubs his hands up and down Donna's back in comfort.

"To Apollon?" He questions and Martin pauses at that, remembering that they'd told the Andersen siblings that they would take them. _They can't still want to go there can they?_

"Patrick, they're looking for a cure." Simone says and Martin closes his eyes momentarily. _There's no fucking way I'm taking Bella-Donna anywhere near that place._

"They're injecting people with the virus." Patrick tells her.

"They're looking for a cure." Simone repeats but Bella-Donna can't helping wondering who it is she's really trying to convince, them or herself.

"You can't honestly believe that!" Ida scoffs at the girl's ignorance. "They killed that little girl! She was 8, Simone. And they killed her father and then they killed her!"

"It's about immunity. That's why they're injecting it!"

"All I see is a man killing another man and then-" Patrick says. 

"I don't want to talk about it, Patrick!" Simone cuts him off.

"That's too bad because I do!" Rasmus says. "You know who that was! You know who the man who ordered that doctor to kill that little girl was?"

"Rasmus, shut up!" Simone yells.

"It's our father!"

"Stop it!" Simone shouts at him.

"He's a monster!" Rasmus tells her.

"Shut up!" She yells as her hand moves to smack him across the face. Bella-Donna grab her shoulder, stopping her and Simone turns around her hand coming at her instead. Bella-Donna grasps her wrists before bringing her own arm back and punching her in the face. Simone collapses to the floor.

"Don't you ever put your hands on him."


End file.
